A Chess Game
by ThatWeirdGirlOverThere
Summary: 'The Pawns die first. And then is up to fate. But we all know the Queen is the strongest. And the King is worthless without her. The knight, the rook and the bishop...' War is here. Juvia and Gray, they know it pretty well. Natsu and Lucy fight over a lost cause, he has already joined the army, there's nothing she can do. And Erza and Jellal, well, that's more complicated.
1. Warnings

**(A/N: Hi! I bet you're reading this! Haha... Silly joke, I know)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own something? I do? Awww... Thanks! But I do not own Fairy Tail, unless... Nah, just kidding. Seriously talking, I do not own Fairy Tail, although if I did, it would be more messed up than it is.**

* * *

><p>In a place full of misunderstandings, too-clean, and expensive-looking...<p>

It should have never end like this.

And the worst of all, they had warned us about this. He had warned me about this.

It made me so mad. I seriously wanted to kill everyone.

But I couldn't. Well, phisically, yeah, but, couldn't in many other ways.

He came into the room, surrounded by guards. I was sitting in the same place I had to every single day. My face showed no expression, and the man beside me was looking exactly like me.

And he, who was now kneeling, was smiling. Smiling at me. A guard hold his head down so I couldn't see him.

'Do you, Sergeant Jellal Fernandez, acknowledge your crime?' the man I call husband said.

I couldn't get my thoughts straight. One side of me wants to scream at him and tell him Jellal was innocent, lie to him. And the other side knows I can't, that it is not possible, that this is the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it.

The guard lets go. He slowly raises his head, flicks his hair off his face, and smirks. 'I do'

I stare at the blue-haired. Dear god. 'Send him to the dungeon. Now!'

Dungeon? I thought. The penalty should have been death... Does he... know?

'I'll go to the library, join me, dear?' he says after a few minutes, when Jellal and the guards aren't around.

'It would be my pleasure' I say slowly, trying to process all of this.

'Is something wrong?'

'N-no. I just got distracted'

'Good. Please walk by my side' he said.

In another, dirtier and simpler, place...

'Mmhm...' I mumbled. I was staring at the huge castle, miles away.

'It's something wrong, Natsu-nii?' said a black-haired kid. He was wearing the usual clothes, a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket and loose, light-colored pants.

'No, Romeo, I'm just wondering what would it feel to be king'

'If you're talking about our king, I bet it would suck to be as coward as he is'

'No, not talking about being like that king, just, me, being king, what would that feel like?'

'I guess we'll never know' he said, not even thinking about it.

'Yeah...' I said, going deep in my own thoughts, when Romeo interrupted.

'What about the hat?' he said.

'I don't know, I never use it, just wanted to try it on once'

...Silence.

'So, Natsu-nii, you're eighteen'

'Yes' I confirmed.

'Are you joining the army?' he asked, curiousity and admiration glowing in his big black eyes.

'Yes! It will be awesome! Finally I can do something for Fiore!' I said excited. 'Actually, I was heading to get enlist, when I got distracted'

'Great! I'll go with you!'

'No, you're not,' I rubbed his hair and said 'you're going back with Macao, it's getting late'

'Come on, stop treating me as a child'

'Hey, it's like, 1:00 am, I have to go to sleep. I'll just hurry, write my name, and go home, plus, I don't want the old man on me'** (A/N: Not kidding, it is 1:09 right now. But FUCK IT, see, I'm a badass XD)**

'Alright, see ya tomorrow morning'

'Later, Romeo' I said, and he turns around and walks home.

'Later' he says, waving not looking back at me.

I walked to the place where the board was. There were many stuff in it, but all I cared about was the list and screen in the center of it. I had enlisted. My finger print had been analized, I was allowed to fight. While staring at the name I had just wrote, a girl passed behind me.

'You're going to enlist? You know you'll die, right?' she said, I didn't even turn to look at her, even though her voice sound quite familiar.

'All my family works in the army, my father, my mother, cousins, even my little sister is already training for it'

'They'll put you in the front lines, not even on a horse, and then you'll be on your own, not even your friends or family will be able to protect you when you're in the battle' I took off my hat, that was covering completely my NOT PINK, salmon hair. And heard her sigh.

'Lucy?' I said, finally recognizing her voice. I turned around to look at the blonde with a worried look in her face.

'Don-' she said, and saw it was already written, and a big ACCEPTED in green glowed in the screen. 'You've done it. Oh, Natsu' she said, her voice cracking.

We hadn't talk in what? Seven years? Yeah, I think so. We used to be best friends, but she moved, and I never saw her again, until now.

'Luce, you don't have to worry! I-I'll be fine!' I reassured. She stared at me with teary eyes.

'Don't lie to me, Natsu. You know I always know when you do'

In another, troublesome and not-awesome, place...

'Gray-sama?' said a blue-haired seventeen-year old young lady, dressed ready for battle, a bow in her hands and a bag with arrows hanging on her shoulders.

'Yes, Juvia?' I said, she was helping me to put the 'armour', if you can call it that way.

'Juvia's ready' she said, her eyes confirming it.

'I'm glad. You'll do great. I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright?' Why did I even say that? I mean, there is no guarantee I'll be able to keep that promise. She finished with the armour. 'Thanks'

She nodded and turned around, but turned around again, staring at me. 'Erm.. Gray-sama?'

'Yes, Juvia?' I reply.

'J-Ju-Juvia is in love with Gray-sama!' I smiled, she said that before every battle in which one of us was there, and yet she kept stuttering.

Which I found slight funny and mostly annoying, I never said anything to it. I just stayed silent.

'A-a-and even if G-Gray-sama d-doesn't ever-'

'Juvia' I interrumpted.

'Y-yes?'

'Don't say that.'

'W-what?'

'EVERYBODY GO THE BATTLEFIELD, RIGHT NOW! THE BATTLE'S BEGAN!'

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey there. That was a nice cliffhanger (s), right? So, this was chapter 1 of 'A Chess Game'. A little introduction of how things will be going to be like. But our POV's won't always be the same! Next chapter it would be the other side of the ship (That would be Jellal's POV, Lucy's POV, and Juvia's POV). Sadly, as I'm me (completely irresponsible), I have published this in a time where I should be studying for my final exams and focussing in not 'llevarme todas las materias'. Well, uhm, let's do the usual few questions (if you want to, I mean, do whatever you want) Does the king know? Know what? And why did Romeo say the king was a coward? And the battle has began... What will happen next? (Haha, the best part is you don't know and me either!)**

**(Extra A/N: There's a party in my neighbourhood... TT-TT Can't sleep. I guess I can keep writing... Nah, Let's see what I dream and then I'll write about that. Oh, and if you wanted to know... It's 2:43 right now)**


	2. Is there a difference?

**(A/N: I'm going to make clear the story's setting for those who have their doubts. First, all the characters live in the same place and time. What is that place and time? Ehm... Well, it has technology, and is advance and not in useful things...About politics (I had to, I don't like politics either) this is a monarchy/aristochracy. And I suppose you have guessed who is our queen and king, right? Oh, and by the way, something I forgot to tell you, the king is OC, and I haven't decided a name for him, (*cough* send names if you want*cough*) I guess that's it, and it was quite long! WAIT WAIT WAIT! That's not it. Last time I forgot to name the first chapter, it's name was 'Warnings' for those who hadn't seen it)**

**Hey, disclaimer! No, I still don't own Fairy tail, but when I conquer the world, I will! ...I know that won't happen, SHHHH, don't be mean! Let a girl have her own dreams!**

**Chapter 2: Is there a difference?**

_In a hall of the fanciest place in earth..._

I have to admit, it was quite funny to see Erza's face when she tries to stay poker face. But laughing when I was going to be sentenced... I don't think that would have been a good idea.

The guards I used to be boss of were now pushing me to walk to what would be a life in a dungeon.

But that's what I didn't quite understand, why dungeon? Shouldn't I be being prepared for the worst fate possible?

While being pushed for the hundreth time, I started humming. That song Erza and I have been taught as children so we wouldn't be crying all day long. That song that is impossible to describe. (A/N: See what I did there?)

That song you always have in your mind even when you're not actually thinking of it. In the hardest times, it was the only thing that could keep me together, you know, if we don't count Erza, or should I say the queen?

'We have arrived' said the guard who had pushed me the least. I think that meant he didn't hate me that much.

'Thank you, mister Thompson' I smiled at them, and Treilart pushed me into the cell. Interesting, Treilart used to be so afraid of me, I think power is getting to his head, now that he is the new Sergeant. 'You know, Treilart, one more wouldn't change much'

He knew what I meant. Thompson smirked and left. Hmm... This is getting more and more interesting. 'Shut up, prisoner Fernandez' he said, half proudly, half scared out of his mind.

While laughing from inside, I turned around and the door was closed behind me.

'See ya at lunch time-' Alarms. Another battle, huh? 'If you survive' I say, and hear them running to the battlefield.

The jail I was in was nothing impressive, not something to be afraid of either. No bones hanging of chains, no blood everywhere, if you want to see that, you have to follow those gentlemen to the battlefield. It was just a simple room made out of black stone. Old-fashioned. No windows, you know, so you go mad. Just a bed, a toilet, and a mirror.

I stared at the mirror and it's figure in it. A man with a curse. I saw myself. There was no difference.

I slowly lifted my hand and touch the place were the 'tatoo' was. That red mark. Every line represented a innocent victim that had died in my hands. I smirked when I realized, this time no line had appeared on my right cheek.

'I wonder if the King noticed it...'

_In the center of the most noisy town at it's most silent time..._

'Oh my god, what have you done?!' I shouted. Some of the houses windows reflected the people getting up because of our fighting. I was so goddamn angry.

'I must leave, I have to wake up early for the personal interview' the idiot teen in front of me said.

'What interview?! You. Are. Not. Going.'

Had he become more stupid when I left? 'Of course I am! Do you want me executed?'

'You have no fucking idea what you have gotten yourself into, Natsu!'

'Yeah, the freaking army, Lucy!' he said matter-of-factly.

'Don't talk to me like that, you moron! You're the complete idiot who enlisted himself!'

'Well, if you had never left maybe I wouldn't have enlisted!' he shouted, and he got a step closer.

I pushed him back where we was, now tears running through my cheeks, 'You think that was my idea!? They made me!'

'I know, but yet!'

'Yet?! Yet?! Yet, you got yourself killed!' I said. My hands were beggining to shake again. 'Oh my god, Oh my god' I hated this, I hated it! I looked at them, they wouldn't stop.

'Luce, are you alright?' he says, all his anger exchanged for complete worry.

'N-No' Everytime, everytime! My hands shaked and I couldn't- I couldn't make them stop, I hated it! I hated it! 'N-No, I'm n-not'my voice trembles.

Images of it. The blood, the people I couldn't save, so many dead people. Everywhere, asking me for help. Grabbing my hands and shouting for me to stop their suffering, and I couldn't make it stop.

'I-I can't!'

'You can't what? Here, I'll take you to a hospital'

'NO! Everywhere but there, Natsu, please!' I pleaded.

'Ok! Ehm...'

I closed my eyes as tight as possible so I didn't have to see what I knew was coming.

'Luce, open your eyes' I started shaking my head quickly, oh no, oh no...

'Lu-cha..an... Lu...-chaaan...' A voice sounded in my head. 'Fii...ni...sh... Finish... it...'

'NOO!' I screamed, and did the terrible mistake of open my eyes.

Her brown-eyes full of pain stared into mine. They looked like a mad-man's. A few inches away from my face, her deep blue hair touched my right cheek. 'Lu-chaan... Save... me' Her small hands grabbed my arms strongly and I could feel the blood of other men dripping from her hands to my arms.

'L-Levy' In her simple sacerdotist protection, a dagger passed straight through it, right through her chest.

'L-Lu-chan... Kill me...' she says, taking out the weapon off it's place and gives it to me.

'STOP!' I cry.

'Luce, it's me! You're okay, you're safe!' says Natsu, his face as worried as ever. He stares at me and I looked around. Where was I? It was a small cabin (A/N: ?), and it was quite the mess in there. Clothes everywhere you looked, food on the floor, proper of Natsu, actually...

'W-Where am I? Is th-this your house?'

'Yes. Are you going to be okay?'

'W-why do you ask that? You're not leaving to the interview, are you?'

'Luce, I have to'

'Sadly, you do'

_In a place... It's not even a place, it's war._

Juvia hated everytime that alarm sounded. Yeah, they could invent that, but not better armour nor protection, right?

She knows that Gray-sama would be fine if he went naked, but Juvia preferred the more possibilities Gray-sama would stay alive the better.

Juvia's bow and arrows were her best friends when Juvia was in battle, there wasn't many people Juvia could actually trust. Everybody wanted this to end as early as possible, but many years have passed, and nothing.

Juvia thinks it will last forever. Because this kindda wars don't really have an end, do they?

Juvia was running to her tower, in her section, where she could kill the innocents that probably had a family, friends, and probably were as charming and kind as Gray-sama was.

She shaked her head, this kind of thoughts will kill her.

'Hey, Juvia. Ready for another of this?' said a man I never thought I would see here again.

'What is Gajeel-kun doing here? Gajeel-kun is a knight, he should be downstairs, fighting with all the pa- All the other soldiers' Juvia almost said Pawn, she would have been executed for that. Juvia hopes Gajeel-kun didn't notice.

'I know, they told me to check out the towers, you know, no traitors nor missing people'

'Yeah... Juvia knows. But she has already checked it. No missing, and she has made sure no one would betray her' Being the leader of this section, if there was a missing person or a traitor, I was the dead one.

'The king has decided the job should be done for a person of a superior range. Plus, we don't want your head out of it's place, do we?'

I shaked my head slowly.

'FOR FIORE!'

The war cry. Juvia could almost distinguish Gray-sama's voice. And so they left.

Gajeel ran downstairs, not checking on my archers. I went to my place in the center of the tower, the perfect view of the battlefield.

'FOR FIORE!' I shouted, the signal to shoot.

The screaming could be heard everywhere. The ones made out of victory, the ones made out of pure pain.

We had lost one of our best sacerdotists in battle, and another had left because of mental issues. Not all of us can handle this, but Juvia can. Because Gray-sama can do it, too.

I positioned myself for the first shoot. And then Juvia saw him. There he was, Gray-sama, fighting against one of the biggest people Juvia had ever seen, counting Gajeel-kun.

I pointed at his head, the huge guy. And shoot. But instead of his head, I hit his neck, all the way in. Oh. My. Mavis.

Juvia could see it perfectly, even more than a few miles away Juvia could see it perfectly. No blood came out. And he's eyes were extremely wide open. And Gray-sama didn't even hesitate, and he took Juvia's arrow out.

And that's when blood came out like a fountain of Fiore's castle's garden.

I stopped looking. And just kept shooting, saving my comrades. Saving my people, killing other's people. Killing, saving, is there a difference?

'Because there is no difference, you kill to survive, just like _a chess game_' Juvia said to herself.


	3. Beginners

**(A/N: So.. Who do you want dead? Gray? Jellal? Erza? Natsu? Lucy? or Juvia? Tough. Nah, just kidding, I'm going to decide that (like I would let you choose that! Haha!) Tipiropo porpo elpe depe pepelopo ospocupuropo, y la gente que habla español sabe de quien hablo y eso fue jeringoso, no estoy segura si esta bien, perdon si esta mal, por que si esta mal, nadie sabe. So, if you got doubts, don't even think of not reviewing or PM me with that doubt, but I think this is making sense... I'll answer you in the next chapter I publish. Pre-warning, Gray's POV is going to be like, extra long compared to the others, FLASHBACK TIME!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Fairy Tail. Later I'll ask it's owner, Hiro Mashima, if he could let me have it for a while.**

* * *

><p><span>Beginners<span>

_In the biggest library of all Fiore..._

The king wasn't the most respected man in the kingdom, we both knew it. But I was nothing but respectful with or without him around. He was one of the most intelligent and wise people I knew, impressive because he was around my age, and even if I didn't love him, I didn't hate being his queen.

The library was one of my favourite parts of the castle. It was one of the oldests part in it, too. There was a squared table and a few really comfortable chairs around it, and then, it was all books and bookshelfs. The light was perfect, and there was nothing I couldn't not find if I searched for it.

'So, my dear Erza, how was your day?' he said, he wasn't smiling, and his green eyes didn't show much either, but there wasn't a single trace of anger in them. He was wearing the clothes of a king, and he was a tall man, but not the tallest I've ever seen.

'Really pleasant, I must say' I answer, looking around the huge library, containing millions of books and I've only read fifty of them.

'Really? With Sergeant Fernandez sentenced to the dungeon? I thought you were quite fond of mister Jellal. I liked him, he was a secretive person, I like secrets, I like to find them out. He reminded me of you, actually. You both are mysterious people' he said casually. I know he knows, and he knows I know.

'Is that so?' I keep playing his game, because I knew he liked it that way, we've known each other since we were twelve, after all. He walks away, and I sit down.

'Yes, actually, I thought you wouldn't quite enjoy if I sent him to die, so, now you owe me a favor, my dear wife' he said, grabbing one of the books, a green, old one.

'I do?' I didn't quite like owing things to him, and no one should owe him. It was dangerous.

'You do, I saved your loved one, now you've got to save my kingdom, dear queen... dear warrior' he said, his calm-looking eyes locked with mine, which were filling with surprise.

'Warrior, my king?'

'Warrior, my dear Erza. You do not need any training, since my previous Sergeant taught you well. As a battle is being held right now, you'll be in the next one' he commands. So he also knew about that...

'I understand. It's a honor you've chosen me for this task, my king' I say. 'May I leave the room?' I stand up, and wait for him to answer.

'Sure, I'll be here for a little more'

'Thank you, my king' I start walking to the exit when I hear my husband's voice, again.

'Oh, and please say Hi to Jellal when you go visit him' he says, making me turn around and nod. _How does he know I was going to talk with Jellal?_

'Yes, sir'

I leave the room and run to the dungeon.

_I saved your loved one, now you've got to save my kingdom_

Even if he had saved Jellal, he had sentenced _me_ to death.

'So, Queen Erza, what brings you, your highness, to my humble cell?' Jellal smiled, and opened the door that wasn't supposed to open unless a key was used. And he didn't have a key.

'Stop it. This is serious' his smile dissapeared with the tone of my voice.

'So...What has the king sentenced _you_ for?'

_In the blah blah blah... Is this necessary?..._

'Sadly, you do.' she says staring into my eyes. I've noticed her usually warm look now seemed troubled, like her thoughts weren't straight.

'Again with that. Look Luce, I just want this war to end, maybe if I fight in it, it-'

'It'll what? End because Salamander appeared?' She sat up, and I turned to the kitchen, if you could call it that way.

'I don't know. And plus, aren't you in it, too?' she stopped looking at me and stared at her hands, I glanced at her, and no, her hands weren't shaking. And what was with that? I mean, before she left her hands had never trembled.

'Y-yeah. And it's horrible, people dying everywhere, people killing those dying people, it's just... horrible' she stared to the roof 'Please don't go' she whispered, but it didn't matter she did, 'cause I could listen to her just like she was talking right to my ear.

I turn around and walk to her. I put myself at her level and looked her straight to the eye. 'Look, Lucy. If I don't go there, I'm dead. But if I do go, I may survive. There's no backing up now, and it's no one's fault, alright?' I explain, and she nods.

'I know'

After some minutes, I finally left my house. She tried not to cry when I said good bye, I could notice it in her voice. While walking to my final interview, I thought of a plan to lie and them not letting me in. But then I remembered they had a lie detector. There wasn't an actual escape out of this, I'll just have to face it and do it, just like a friend would say, manly.

And then I saw Romeo and Wendy walking together to Magnolia's park. Wendy should be training. But I don't want her training for her possible death. What's the deal with that, mom, dad? I mean, why would you send your son and your daughter to the horrible place that has traumatized Lucy? Why would they do that to us? Macao isn't training Romeo, because he doesn't want him in the army. But you want Wendy in it? She a strong girl, I understand, but- That's just...

'Natsu-nii! Going to the interview?' Romeo interrupted my thoughts when he spotted me. Wendy looked at me like she would start a new panic attack at any second. She probably thought I would tell on her.

'...Yes, I am. Hey, Wendy. Would you please go to my place? Lucy's there, and I want you to check on her, she's not feeling okay'

'Sure' she looked away and stared at a plant.

'I won't tell our parents you aren't training, Wendy, don't worry' I told my little sister. She just kept staring at the plant.

'Thanks' she said quietly, I could almost hear her blushing.

I smile. Maybe the whole plant-staring is because of Romeo... Ha! Let's make this worse!

Romeo looked at Wendy with a confused face, and I took my chance and sneaked behind them and grabbed them from behind. They both jumped and their faces were something that made my day.

'So... Are you two in a date?' I said while smirking.

'W-what?!' shrieked Wendy. I managed not to laugh my ass off. Her face was just so adorable. And Romeo just started plant-staring.

'You _are_ dating!' I finally laughed. Wendy eyes opened widely and she whispered the words that would stab me right in the chest.

' Don't you have an interview, onii-chan?'

I had forgotten. 'You're right' I said, losing my smile, and I remember the conversation I had with Lucy,

_Sadly, you do...It's horrible, people dying everywhere...Please don't go..._

'I'm going' I decided again. I started walking to the place where the interview holds. Then stopped. 'Remember to check on Lucy' I ask my little sister and hear her nod.

'Okay' she muttered, she was feeling somewhat guilty. But Romeo's eyes were full of admiration again. And then i remembered yesterday, when I had say that going to the war would be awesome, the fuck was wrong with me?

I looked down, so many thoughts passed through my mind. Lucy screaming, her hands shaking, pleading for it to stop. What had she gone through to return like that? Hell, probably.

While getting to the tent were the interviewers were, I saw many couples and children playing. None of them knowing that probably right now millions of people were dying. And I would be one of those who killed them. I got there. There were both women and men waiting around it. Half of them looked scared, knowing what would wait there, and the other half was excited.

'Warren Rocko! Inside!' shouted a male voice. A not-so-young man walked inside the tent. His face blank. Almost like he was hypnotized or something. He had dark skin, and black hair. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but he didn't look excited as the guy beside me.

After some minutes, Warren left the tent, looking down. I wasn't sure if he was in or not. No way I could have guessed that. He just left silently and then, 'Natsu Dragneel! You're next!'

'Well, Fuck' I whispered. I walked in.

Inside the tent was a bit dark, but it was quite visible. A man with a huge armour was sitting down, in his tongue he had a tatoo, couldn't much unidentify it, but it looked strangely like the one Lucy had on her hand. 'Natsu Dragneel?' he said. In front of him there were around five round-shaped... dolls? I guessed that was it, because they had faces on them.

'Yeah, that's me' I answer.

Well, let's see what fate has to offer to another pawn.

_In freaking hell..._

I think that sums it all up, doesn't it?

This _is _hell. It's the nearest thing you'll see before you're actually _in_ it.

The sword I had on my hands was bathed in blood of countless men, and 99% were dead now. A woman came running towards me, an old sword in her hands, her arms were bleeding, as well as her legs, but she kept running, to kill me. Suddenly all I could see was this... teen, running. Her face showed nothing, and then he remembered Juvia, when he first met her, in a pretty similar way, actually.

_Two years ago..._

_The same old rutine, prepare himself, wash his face, stare into the mirror and pray for forgiveness. Pray for forgiveness of those he had killed because of something that could be solved with a little talking, of something without any sense. Just because their kings were bored._

_Assholes._

_Screaming,those were their alarms. He ran to the battlefield, again. After two weeks in the army, he had somehow grown used to the screams in pain millions of people did. Some of them he caused. _

_To be honest, war was quite _the _mess. It was just killing the one with other t-shirt color. Almost like a game. _

_When he arrived to the battle, he saw millions of corpses occuping space, and sacerdotists running around. A petit blue haired girl he knew pretty well was trying to heal one of his friends. Her name was Levy. She had healed him once. Many people hated her and the sacerdotists for healing them instead of letting them die quickly, but they were just doing their job, and he was thankful she was there when he was agonizing, _really_ thankful._

_He ran forward, and crashed with a huge guy. The man tried to hit him but he dodged it, and he took a glace of a girl, not much older than he was, probably younger. Her face showed no expression, and she killed fast and without hesitation, her blue suit was stained with blood. The black haired man who was attacking Gray took his chance and tried to hit him again, but he stabbed the man's leg with the sword he was holding. His red eyes filled with fury as he kneeled from the pain. He looked up to the young soldier and waited for the raven-haired to kill him, but he didn't, he just kept fighting people who was actually able to fight. _

_And he saw her again. She went straight to the biggest man in his army and decapited him in one single hit. She turned around and found another big dude and killed him right in the spot. And so on, and on, until she met him._

_She just glanced at him and froze. He watched as two men of his section sneaked behind her, swords prepared for killing her. In the blink of an eye he was already knocking her to the ground. Her face showed some expression and turned as red as the hair of queen married to the man he had swore loyalty to. She had dropped her sword a few metres from her reach. _

_'W-what is the handsome stranger going to do to Juvia?' she stuttered. _Handsome?_ Gray was on top of her and the men who were going to attack her got near so they could help him do whatever he had planned. _

_What _was_ he going to do? What _had _he planned? He couldn't let her go, she would keep on killing his own, but he couldn't kill her, Mavis knows why. And an idea popped in his head._

_'Kidnap you' her eyes opened widely, and stared into his dark ones. _

_The men around him were fighting, but they heard what he had said, and killed whoever they had entertained themselves with and went to help him. 'W-what?!' she screamed. She saw all of the men getting around her and panic surged in her eyes. They grabbed her from her arms and legs and helped Gray carry her to the head quarters. She wouldn't stop screaming for them to let her go, and trying to get herself free, but in hands of four man against one woman, odds weren't on her side._

_There was one bad thing about the kidnapping plan, the huge possibility of rape from part of his stupid comrades. But he wouldn't let that happen, he was sure. _

_When they arrived to the head quarters, a tent slighter bigger than the rest, she stayed silent, the men who had helped Gray kidnap the poor warrior stayed outside. She didn't look scared, but she wasn't happy, at all. She looked at him with pure hatred, and she looked like she would kill him at any second, but didn't, who knew what stopped her, there was no one there. _

_Few minutes later the general was there, and she turned her death glare to him. 'Who's this, Fullbuster?' said the blonde man, he had a scar that looked quite like a lighting through his left eye, and he also had quite _the_ creepy smile, but who didn't these days?_

_'Good fighter, would have killed all our army if I didn't stop her. It also took four men, five counting me, to drag her here' he said pointing at her with his thumb. They were standing one beside the other, and the general was in front of them. _

_The general's face changed in an instant. From creepy smiling to complete annoyence, like he was treating with a beginner again. He didn't stand beginners. 'And why isn't she dead?' he asked._

_'_Because_ it would be a waste, you know, to kill her' the raven-haired young man said, trying to sound as he meant it in _that_ way. When the girl heard this, her face turned for a second, only a second, into a terrified one, but she didn't want them to know. She raised her chin, in a way to show them that she didn't care, that she wasn't afraid._

_And again, the general's creepy smile crept to his lips. 'Yeah, such a waste', he said, giving both the soldier and the girl shivers. But the girl remained still as a stone, fighting back the feeling to get away from there and get back into the battle, pretending that none of this had happened._

_Gray smiled, the girl _was_ brave 'I'll watch her' he glanced at her, to see a small change in her emotionless look, surprise._

_The general walked around them, analysing them, he got back to where he was and said 'Alright Fullbuster, you get to keep what you find'. He remained silent for a while 'Yeah, all yours' he confirmed. The blue-haired cheeks were pinkish, but she looked to a side._

_'Follow me' he said and started walking off and she didn't run, she didn't try to escape, she did as he said, she followed him._

_Outside the tent, the battle was over, shouts of victory sounded across the battlefield. Gray's side had won, only because he had taken their finest weapon, her. He looked back at her, and her face was as emotionless as it had been when he first glanced at her, only this time, a tear was running through her cheek._

I checked my surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary was going on. I turned around and saw Juvia's tower. A light bothered my sight for a milisecond, and an arrow passed right in front of me, and I heard a sound I was quite used to hear, the sound of someone being hit by Juvia's arrows. I followed it's track and saw the girl that had been running towards me, a knife in her hand, eyes opened widely, and her hair extremmely dark. A feeling of sadness striked me. She looked exactly like someone I used to know.

She slowly tried to grab the arrow she had stuck in her neck, and looked at me in the eyes. She was pleading me to kill her. And I did as I did everytime Juvia couldn't strike in their heads, took off the arrow and let them die quickly, I hoped not as painfully as it could be.

I just kept running forward, killing, Juvia's arrows sometimes helping me. She had changed a lot since we first met. _We_ had changed a lot since we first met.

_He stopped and let her into his room, he closed the door. He _locked_ the door. She wasn't scared. He could see it in her eyes, but she should be._

_In a secure voice she said 'What is the stranger going to do to Juvia?' asking the same question she did in the battlefield, taking off the handsome and the stuttering. The room they were in was in which he sleep in, so there wasn't much there. A bed. A wardrove. And a night table, which was holding a picture of him with his friends at young age, half of them weren't with him anymore. _

_She was standing next to the bed, and was facing the wall. 'I'm not going to do anything. And I hope you will do the same' he whispered, and took his clothes off._

_'O-okay' she turned around and saw him 'W-why is the stranger half-naked?!' whisper-shouted the blue-haired girl._

_'I'm going to sleep' he said simply. _

We weren't as innoccent, and killing was becoming easy after the first year. The guilt felt the same, but we had been able to put it aside so it wouldn't kill us, they had taught me that, and I had taught that to Juvia, but I don't know if it's working for her.

The battle was over. I had made it through again, but so many people couldn't say that, and couldn't say anything again. I glanced at Juvia's tower, no, it wasn't on fire, and there hadn't been any screaming coming from there in the whole action, I could be relaxed now, (well, as relaxed as someone could be during war) we had both made it again.

But even if I accept and know that it wouldn't happen, that we can't do anything but fight, I wished I wouldn't have to be worrying about making it through, I wished that this war would just end.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hey there again! I'm so happy! I passed three of my tests! No finals though, that's two days ahead. Like, on thursday, that's when you won't see any story of mine again, I'll be dead by then. And on the 21st, that day I'll be double-dead. Like, dead dead. Ultra mega dead. So, did you like it? It's the longest chp for now, so be happy I was able to finish it. Now, about the flashbacks, only one POV will tell a flashback per chp, in this case, Gray. Next one, probably Juvia or Lucy, depending on my mood, Oh and one more thing! About the subtitles in the story, I don't know if it's clear, but those are the same characters describing the place they are in, and NATSU DECIDED NOT TO CARE, BUT _I_ DO! *complains about everything*)**

**(E. A/N: Damn bugs. Like one thousand and eleven mosquitoes bit me today, plus two little spiders, and I almost die today at school, it was too hot. I was melting. Burning alive. I can feel another bug crawling through my left leg right now. Don't worry, I'm not afraid, I just hate them. *BAM*. Killed it. Not kidding. I've got bug's blood on my thigh. Gross)**


	4. Can't

**(A/N: Hi! Can't believe I made it out alive! I'm so damn happy! Hey guys, sorry for Jerza's chps being so short, it's just, their story won't get that exciting after next chp, so, one more short chp and no more. Also, forgive me for all the grammar and mispelling mistakes, 'horrores ortograficos', ha, AND in Juvia's POVs I confuse Juvia with I and it's so frustrating because I don't even realize after it getting published. And I'm just too lazy to edit, *apologizes forever and ever*, See you after this chp, MORE FLASHBACKS!)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, how many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Neither Chess games. But I'm writing a fan-fiction about those two. And I own **_**that**_** fan-fiction!**

**Warning, Warning, Long chapter (thanks to Lucy and Juvia) ahead!**

* * *

><p><em>In a small boring room called cell...<em>

'So, what has the king sentenced _you_ for?' I said staring into her serious-looking eyes. She had said it was serious, and I believed her, and had some idea what was going on, or that's what I thought.

'I... I have to, ehm,' she looked like she had no idea of what to do now, she looked adorable, but I couldn't say it, she would punch me in the face screaming 'I SAID IT WAS SERIOUS' or something. 'The king has decided I would have to fight-' she finally said.

'Fight?...' What? Like, fighting against someone who is also sentenced? Or maybe- God.

'-in battles fro-'

'WHAT?!' I interrupted.

'from now on, I'm another soldier' she continued, like I hadn't said a thing. Mavis damn the king, MAVIS DAMN THE KING! 'Oh, and he says hi' she mentioned.

'Oh, so _nice _of him to honor me with his saluting. I'm so, _so_ flattered.' I said sarcastically. Then she nodded, her face emotionless, and turned around, heading away from my cell. I grabbed her hand before she walked out of it. 'You are not fighting'

'I'm sorry, ex-Sergeant Fernandez, but you are in no place to tell a soldier what to do' she replied, not even looking at me. Her body was completely paralyzed. She stood there, in her queen-like dress, when I noticed she wasn't actually as rigid as I thought. She was shaking a little, almost nothing, but I noticed.

'I'm not telling a soldier what to do, I'm pleading the person I care about the most not to kill herself. Am I in the right place to do that, my queen?' I asked. She turned around one more time and stared at me with watering eyes.

She shaked her head, like she had decided something, her face hardened again, she blinked the tears off and said 'You know you are. But no matter how much pleading, even from both of us, I'll fight' her thoughts seemed in perfect order, while mine where running around in complete mess.

'Then, Erza, I guess this is goodbye. Me in a cell, you leaving it, not much different from our first hello, ain't it, Scarlet?' she started walking away, for the last time.

'I don't think it will be the last, so... See you later, Jellal' she walked away, and I couldn't see her anymore, and even if I knew she couldn't hear me, I said,

'Stay safe'

_In Natsu's little -huge- mess..._

He just closed the door. And I just wanted to burst into tears, but he had seen much of my own problems for now, I guess. I stood up, looking around me. It was a complete disaster, and I was alone. And bored. So, guess what, I started cleaning up, like seven years ago. I know, weird. Why would young Lucy clean young Natsu's room? Because she didn't want him to get punished and him not being able to play with her.

_Ten minutes later..._

I finished. The place was much better, not perfectly clean, but at least I would be able to walk without any precaution, no two-months-old wet bread to fall on top of. Great.

While looking proudly at the now somewhat cleaner room, I heard someone knocking the door. I walked towards it, but stopped mid-way. 'Should I answer Natsu's door?' was my only thought. I mean, he probably had a girlfriend, and me being here might cause a little misunderstanding... Then I would just explain everything to her!

I kept on walking to the front door of salmon-not-pink-haired boy's house. I did something I learnt in my first six months in the army, ask who is it.

'Uhm, who is it?' I asked against the door.

'Ehm, excuse me, is Natsu there?' said a gentle soft voice. It sounded familiar. 'I'm Lisanna, and may I ask who are you?' I opened the door, hoping she wasn't some kind of burglar, but Lisanna didn't sound like it, but, another thing I learnt back there, don't judge for the appearances, in the bad way.

When I opened it (after unlocking many, MANY, locks), I saw a girl around my height, her eyes the color of the sky in it's brightest days, a kind smile. She was wearing a cute shirt, pinkish, and red pants. She was carrying a little basket, oh my god, were Natsu and her going to a picnic today? Damn it, Natsu, just forget you've got dates. She seemed to notice I was staring at her picnic basket and looked at me, her smile still there 'Don't worry, I'm not having a date with Natsu, I just wanted to check on him, Romeo told me about the army thing'

'Yeah, he left a while ago. You know, the interview, do you want to come in?'

'Sure! After all, I'm meeting with my friends in around half hour yet' I let her in, into a home that isn't mine but it is in some way. She grinned, noticing it wasn't as dirty and messy as it always was. 'So, you are the famous Luce?'

...I still couldn't remember from where did I knew her, but I knew I did! 'I guess..'

'You went to... There, right?'

'Then, yes, I'm the famous Luce. The one who went to fight, only to come back completly defeated. The one who went to cure, only to come back sick phisically as well as mentally' I mutured self-pitying me. I had all the right to do it, didn't I? But still, there were people who was there for much more than I thought I would survive.

'My sister and brother are there. And my boyfriend isn't fighting, but he can be called at any minute, because his data is already in. My parents died there. But at least I'm not there, well, yet'

'Are we having a competition? Because this will take long!' I laughed, and then she began giggling, too.

'I guess we can't never say who has the shittiest life, c-' we heard someone knocking on the door.

'Lucy-san? It's Wendy!' said a girl's voice.

'And Romeo! Natsu-nii sent us! Are you there?' said a young boy's voice. Too be honest, their voices seemed a little shaky.

'Yes! Come in, it's open!'

Why hadn't I checked? Why was I so god damn foolish? Why? Could just someone tell me why?

The door was opened completely with brutal strength, two soldiers were holding the two kids, the little blue-haired girl who I supposed was Wendy stood still while the other one tried to get the obviously stronger man off.

In a blink of an eye, I was already with three men surrounding me, and walking me towards the town's centre. I glanced to my sides, left: people looking at me frightened. Right: people looking at me sadly.

I sighed.

I would see Natsu a little earlier today. He would probably get mad or something. Or he would be shocked. Or he would be disapointted. Or he would completely igno- No. Natsu would do that to his friend **(A/N: That was hard to write, it hurts my NaLu pride)**

'What have you done to the kids?' while fighting, I didn't saw what they did to Natsu's sister and her friend. **(A/N: That hurted my RoWen pride)**

'Shut up' said the soldier at my left. His face was covered, and I wasn't able to even see the color of his eyes or hair. The only thing I could say about this man, was that he was strong. He was holding my shoulder really hard.

The one at my right, who was holding my forearm, hadn't his face covered. He had a kind look, and memorable features. His eyes were deep blue, and he had brown hair, except for a lock of hair that was pure white. He said to me in a nice tone 'Don't worry, they are fine. We let them go the moment we got you'

I nodded at this, in sign of understanding. 'And the white-haired girl?' the one at my left hardened his grip.

The man at my right answered, though. 'Oh, she's fine, too. Only she will be questioned a bit before being completely free.'

"Questioned" a nicer term for tortured for answers. 'There's no need for that, I'll say everything I know' I didn't say. I didn't either told them she had nothing to do with me, nor that she didn't know what was I doing at the town when it wasn't my break.

'Oh, okay' I said instead. There was a man walking in front of me, and there was nothing I could say about him except he was wearing the typical army uniform **(A/N: In case I did not make myself clear, this would be like the ones in Fairy Tail, all knight-like)** and that his hair was blonde, or at least the end of it.

The soldier at my left, the one who was gripping my shoulder as hard as he could, shaked his head in what looked like dissapointement. Why? I mean, what was wrong with him? Did he know who I was? Or was he just mad at me for escaping?

I wish I could escape now. But I'm not a fighter, unlike the knights and the paw- the front line soldiers. I would love to give the man in front of me a Lucy-kick and break his column, punch the two men by my sides and run away from a possible execution, find Natsu and escape with him to wherever except the battlefield.

_I would love to._

_But I can't._

_Because I'm not a fighter, I'm a sacerdotist_

_And I don't hurt, I heal._

'Hey, wanna know a little secret?' said the young man at my right. I nodded slowly, and looked at him, and he showed me a weird smile, one that didn't quite fit with his kind look.

'Sure' I said, not actually trusting him. And why should I? I mean, he _was_ escorting me to my death.

'You-' he never finished that sentence.

'Stop talking to the sacerdotist, Kyle' spat the soldier at my left. Was he always this angry?

'Sorry, sorry' Kyle said, looking to our surrendings. It wasn't much, the stores were like tents, and they all had different styles and colours, they all sold strange things, from medicine or "potions" to fancy jewelry and clothes. A few stores away to the north, I could see where the army's interviewing tent. I wondered if he was already done. Or was he inside?

We walked for more than a few minutes until we arrived our destination. The town's centre; the Square. The last time I had been here, I was saying goodbye to all my friends, most of them probably dead already, or worse, in the army.

Also, that platform in the middle of the square, it wasn't there. Actually, it wasn't anywhere in Magnolia. But well, it was quite predictable that things would change after seven years. The men taking me there, the crowd forming around it, people's looks, and some people leaving the scene, I think those meant bad news.

My blonde long hair was making me impossible to see because of the wind, Kyle laughed, my hair on his face too. I think I prefer the angry man at my left than the man who laughed during the beggining of (probably) an execution.

'Okay, then, are you ready?' Kyle said, in a rather good mood. He was walking me up the for steps and made me kneel.

'Are you serious?' I muttured.

While the man who used to be walking by my left went in search of the weapon that would kill me, I looked up, even if Kyle's hand was trying to push my head down. The crowd contain around a hundred people, who looked at me with a deep feeling of sympathy. I bet there had been people killed for no reason in particular.

It didn't surprised me.

But what did surprise me, was the two couple of eyes looking at me at the end of the crowd. One pair crying, and the other holding back. Both of them with a visible feeling of guilt on their eyes. It was Wendy and Romeo. When they finally noticed I was looking straight at them, I couldn't help but give them a smile. A sad one, no. A happy one, no. It was a reassuring one, everything would be okay. Because, because...

Because I knew.

And I knew when I was sure. But of course, they didn't quite believe in my smile, Wendy started crying even harder, and Romeo tried to comfort her. He was strong for such a young boy, no. Not boy. Man.

Kyle decided it was enough of smiling and crying, and pushed my head down again.

I could picture the axe cutting my head off, the people who where at the front spilled with blood, Wendy screaming, Romeo getting mad, and later then, when Wendy tells Natsu, I couldn't actually know _his_ reaction. I don't know him anymore. But what would the old Natsu do?

Oh, he would get _mad_, not mad, _insane._ He hated people hurting his friends. But if he actually offered himself to war, how could that be Natsu?

He would see his friends die in front of his eyes. The blood on his hands as they screamed in pain. The uncapacity of being able to save them. The old Natsu wouldn't even think of going there, or letting anyone go there.

I just didn't know.

I hear how the weapon, either a really heavy sword or an axe, was brought up the platform. So, lefty was here. Sad I didn't even know his name. Even if he was all crunky at me who knows why, I kinda liked him, not in a romantic way, in a friendly way (No, I don't have stockholm syndrome, nor something like that).

I feel how the way that Kyle was holding my head down as he nears his face to my ear. 'And let the ones who heal rest' he whispers, and my eyes widen, did he ju- My hands started shaking and tears began rolling down my cheeks. Levy's voice sang in my ears, then the one she had rescued, Ga... Gaje- Gajeel! That's the one. His voice sounded in such sorrow, he was saying his final goodbye, in her funeral. 'Make the war stop, let the fighters heal, the dead have some peace, and let the ones who heal rest'

I can almost hear him smirk his way up and pushing my head to the ground.

And that's when I hear the loudest and angriest shout in my entire life.

'THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING TO LUCE?!'

_In the quiet place after the storm..._

Juvia was standing in her tower, checking all her archers were fine. She didn't want any of them hurt, she was very fond of them, even if she didn't trust them.

Trust was never an option to Juvia. She had never belong there, and still doesn't. The only person Juvia completely trusted was Gray-sama. He had never tried to kill her, never tried to hurt her. She remembered the way she couldn't keep her eyes from him in their first meeting. His eyes dragged her to him, and that's the only reason Juvia hadn't killed him at the time. Because she couldn't.

'Bianca, show me all your wounds' Juvia said, staring at the black haired girl, yellowish eyes, a scar in her lower lip, and the simplest clothes of all her archers. She was wearing only a cotton white t-shirt and some shorts. Her position was the seventh block, to the right. She grinned at her request.

'Juvia, a really nice archer decided to point at me. But, guess what I did! I pointed at his arrow, and boom! It crashed against his! Ain't I awesome?!' she said excited, while Juvia's face stayed still.

'Is Bianca alright?' I asked.

'Yes. Bianca is alright' she answered, mocking me or not, Juvia did not care.

'Great. Would you check on the others, Bianca?'

'Sure'

'Juvia is thankful, she's going to check at the battlefield, rescue some arrows' Bianca nodded agreeing on the thing of the arrows, they didn't get much supplies.

Juvia went downstairs, heading to where she had said, just not with the only motive of picking up usable arrows. She'd checked on her archers, now she had to check on her Gray-sama. Walking through dead bodies used to make her sick, but now, it didn't bother so much to make her puke. She looked around, searching for the raven-haired, probably half-naked, man. She did picked up some arrows, it was always useful to have something to fight back.

That reminded her of her first days with Gray-sama.

_'I'm going to sleep' he had said to her. The only thing the blue-haired could think was; is he expecting me not to kill him?_

_It would be so simple, just, cut his neck with the knife in the table and run, killing everyone who got in her way. But. _But._ She wasn't able to grab the knife. It was so goddamn easy, and she couldn't! She groaned at the knife, and felt a pair of eyes on her back._

_She turned around and saw him, already in his bed, his dark eyes looking at the knife, then at her, then at the knife, and at her. 'So, are you going to do it?' he whispered_

_'J-Juvia can't' she stuttered. She was screaming at herself, STOP STUTTERING, WOMAN!_

_'I'm glad, now, I need you to apologyze me before I do this' he whispered, what was with the whispering anyway?_

_'Before you do what?'_

_'Well, people expect me to, you know, rape you. After all, I captured a good-looking woman' he said, and Juvia turned around to keep him from seeing her blush, WHY IS JUVIA BLUSHING?! she thought._

_'And are you going to-' _

_'No! I wouldn't do that, ever.'he interrumpted, and she sighed in relief. 'I just need other people to believe I would and am'_

_'And how-'_

_'Easy. Just some screaming, sound effects and cloth ripping, that's why I need you to accept my apologyze' the stranger is going to rip my clothes apart? she thought, her face glowing red. She waited for the red to go away and turned, like she had been thinking about it._

_'I-I guess it's okay...' At least he won't actually rape Juvia, she thought._

_'Scream when I say so, okay?' she nodded quickly. 'Don't forget the pleading and all that bullshit'_

_She didn't quite like the part of the pleading, she wasn't the girl who asked for mercy, actually, she was more like the girl who told them to just kill her. But there wasn't much to say about it._

_She nodded again. 'When I do this,' he said, holding three fingers up 'you scream, alright? Make it sound real'_

Juvia was calmly walking through the dead bodies, picking up some arrows now and then, when she heard the voice of Gray-sama. 'Juvia!' he called for her. She couldn't help but to smile as she turned around to see him. When she saw him she was completely paralyzed.

'G-G-Gray-sama?!' she said, running to the raven-haired. His uniform was covered by blood, and Juvia couldn't figure out if it was his or not. But by the look he gave her it didn't seem so. 'Is Gray-sama okay?!' she said, still shocked.

'I'm fine, Juvia. Are you okay?' he said, and Juvia did something she did when she was hurt, which made him worry.

'Juvia is going to be alright' she said, while looking away. She actually didn't mean to do it. Nor to say it. Just looking at him made bad memories come to her mind.

'You're hurt?'

I shaked my head, and turned to look at him with a small smile. 'Juvia's fine. She just doesn't like seeing Gray covered in blood, even if it isn't his'

'But you're fine, right?' he said, still worried.

_It had been two nights of awkward rape pretend, when Gray didn't show up to his bedroom one night. Juvia sat in his bed for one hour, waiting for him. Strangely, she was really worried about the raven-haired. She walked out of the room, thing she didn't do much, not really comfortable with the people who used to be her enemies. She looked both sides of the hall. No one. She walked in a rather fast way to the he hurt? Or... No. She didn't think so, he was stong in battle, she had seen it herself. He wouldn't die so easily. _

_Her walking became running, and she finally got there, where more than hundreds hurt man and woman suffering. This battle in particular seemed to be the worst. Sacerdotists were running from one man screaming in pain to the other. A petit blue-haired girl in a orange uniform was attending someone who looked really familiar to Juvia. The man was tall, and had long black hair, very messy. He had been in the infirmary since Juvia had arrived, but she had never got near him. He had many piercings all over his face, but Juvia wasn't interested enough to keep on looking, she was looking for her kidnapper. _

_A young blonde, with big breats, wearing the sacerdotist uniform ran in front of the blue-haired and she stopped her. 'Juvia is so sorry, but would the sacerdotist please tell Juvia where a soldier called Gray Fullbuster is?' she asked at the surprised sacerdotist, she wasn't used to people stopping her at work._

_'Uhm, yeah. Gray Fullbuster? Let me think... Black hair? Dark eyes? Paw- Front line soldier?' Juvia noticed how the blonde almost said the word "Pawn". Seems she wasn't the only one thinking that way. Juvia nodded quickly and the healer told her 'Follow me, but I warn you, you won't like what you'll see' She walked her way through the people laying in blankets on the floor. She stopped sometimes when people raised their hand trying to reach her. She asked them with a emotionless look what they wanted, even if her tone was one of a caring person. She would ask forgiveness to me and run towards a table in the middle of the huge room and grab whatever they had asked for. _

_When the sacerdotist and the blue-haired got where Gray was, the blonde said only one thing, 'Good luck'. He was lying on a blanket like everybody else, and Juvia sat quickly beside him, careful of not bothering another soldier. She absolutely did not like what she was seeing. Those two nights since they had met, he had always come back just fine. He had even joked about how easy it all was. Juvia was completely and absolutely... Disgusted? Terrified? She didn't even know what to think in that moment, but she knew she wasn't happy. He was all bandaged, and those bandages were stained in blood, the blue-haired felt lucky of not having to bind up those wounds, they must have been pretty nasty. He was sedated, Juvia noticed. He would be screaming if not. But he's face made involuntary flinchs now and then._

_Suddenly, the blonde came back. 'I'm gonna have to change his bandages, and I quite believe you don't want to be here went that happens' she says, pointing at my injured kidnapper. _

_'B-But will Gray-sama be okay?' I asked, and the girl looked surprised about the -sama thing. She smiled and nodded._

_'He'll be fine'_

'Juvia's fine, could Gray-sama come with Juvia to the HQ? She has already come up here alone, and she doesn't like being alone in the battlefield' he smile, his worry washing away.

'Sure. I'm glad we could see each other earlier today' he said. Juvia's face turned into a bright red. And even if she knew Gray-sama didn't meant it in a romantic way... She couldn't help picturing him grabbing her and- No, no, no, no! She isn't meant to get distracted! They still were in the battlefield, it wasn't safe yet.

But she wished it could always be safe.

So she'll be able to picture, or not. Maybe she wouldn't have to picture if she was safe.

But there was never going to be a safe. Juvia knew it. Juvia accepted it.

She had long time ago.

But she remembered a time when she had felt safe, and it had been the of the happiest days of her life.

_'I can wait' he said to his general, which Juvia had learnt his name to be Laxus Dreyar. Juvia was standing next to her Gray-sama, waiting for the general's answer to his request. It had been five months and two weeks since the kidnapping Gray had mastered. No one had ever hurted her and after two weeks of the kidnapping, she was now considered an official archer, or something like that. Gray-sama had reached the six months in the army, so, he would be given a break of battles and war. Juvia still had one month until the break. But Gray had said he didn't trust his comrades with her. So he was asking for one more month before the break, so he would be out in the same time as her. And how was Juvia acting about this? After two weeks of him taking her into his room, she had realized she was in love with her abductor. Well, she was freaking out. But, right in that moment, her mouth was completely shut._

_'You sure, Fullbuster?' the man with a lightning-shaped scar. 'Is this for the girl? I can take care of Lockster' Juvia bit her lower lip, Take care? What was she? A dog?_

_'I know, general' Gray said, standing straight. 'But I rather prefer doing it myself, not that she actually needs it, but I don't want her getting kicked out' which actually didn't meant what you think, "kicked out" is dead. 'for something like fighting her own' The general nodded, knowing the sometimes violent ways of Lockster._

_'Alright, I'm going to pretend you have been here for only five months, such as our dear archer, Juvia Lockster' What was with the dear? Laxus left the room and Gray turned around towards the next room, and Juvia followed._

_Juvia and Gray no longer slept in the same room, after her being announced as an archer, she was removed to the girls side. Juvia was told, that the bedroom, wasn't actually Gray's. It was from an old sergeant, and now was replaced by another one, what was his name? Gonsalez? No. Fernandez. Yes. Sergeant Fernandez. That bedroom had been asigned to Gray for as long as Sergeant Fernandez was there, seems he used to live in the palace._

_'Well, that went pretty good' he sighed. The young man turned to the burning red blue-haired. 'Now what?' he said, used to the red on her cheeks. He didn't even bothered on thinking what might cause her to be so embarrased. He directly asked._

_'J-Juvia can't believe Gray-sama is doing all this for her' she said, looking to her feet._

_'Well, if I kidnapped you, why should I share?' _

_Juvia was silently screaming inside. And Gray turned to look to another place. Realizing what he had said. It just came out. He didn't meant it._**(A/N: Yeaaah, riiiiight *sarcasm mode on*)**

_'O-o-okay' her head was fluding with scenes of Gray saying that phrase in many other ways that made her face burn. _

_'Juvia don't-' he said and then sighed. 'Do what you want. I'm going to sleep' he walked away._

_After a month, they were free to go. And Juvia couldn't be happier. She and Gray would have a month of complete peace. No fighting, no killing, no worries, no war. Juvia wasn't that social, but she did have some friends. Juvia was friends with the man she had discover to be Gajeel, one of the soldiers in the army she used to be, the Phamtom Lord section. He, she and other three guys were the strongest of that section. And only now they actually had a real conversation that didn't include murdering the army they now were in. _

_They were walking through the streets of Magnolia. They had agreed to go two weeks to Magnolia, and the other two to Oak Town, where Juvia's from._

_'Juvia's glad she can see where Gray has grown up' she said, and Gray's face changed for a second, but Juvia noticed it. 'Did Juvia say something wrong?'_

_'No, I mean, yes, I didn't grow up here. Actually, my town was destroyed because of war, you know, the enemy decided to... well, destroy it' he said, hands on his pockets, and walking in front of her._

_'Oh, Juvia is so sorry! Juvia didn't meant to bring bad memories to Gray-sama! Juvia is so, so sorry! Juvia doesn't know what to do! She's so sorry!' she kept apologyzing what seemed to be eternally, and Gray smirked and said,_

_'Hey, its okay. It's in the past, right?'_

She had felt so safe those four weeks.

And there was a huge possibility that she wouldn't be able to feel the same ever again. But at least she would be able to say she had been completely happy in that way too short time. It was in the past, but it was the memories she had it made it feel it was in the present.

I wished Juvia could go to the past, but of course, Juvia can't.

'Oi, Juvia, don't fall behind' said Gray-sama, some metres ahead.

'Sorry!'

'You apologyze a lot, don't you, Juvia?'

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Omg, that was a heck of a chp, the longest of them all... So, if you have forgotten what has just happened, I'll happily sum it up. Erza has told Jellal about the little thing of her, THE QUEEN, going to fight to the army. And well, he's a little mad with the king. Lucy, she about to be executed, no big deal. And Juvia, well, no big deal either, she survived a battle, and so had Gray (YAY!) and she has told as three different flashbacks. I know what I said last chp, but I meant flashbacks from two different characters. Why do I make so many rules**_**, I **_**don't even respect? Who knows? Not kidding, answer my question.))**

**((E. A/N: Hello new follower, yeah, you know who I am talking to! *winks* Hey there... *horrible seductive face* *"nah, just kidding" face*. I'm so happy with all the views this fan-fic is getting. I'm trying not to scream. And hey! I'm on holidays! *dances weirdly* That means I'll try to publish more often, but well, I'm not the responsible kind, remember not to get mad at me and Review :D))**


	5. Stained

**((A/N: Heey... *Joey from Friends voice mode on* How r you doooing? *mode off* This is Ruby from 12/08/2014 talking. Okay. Did you like last chp? I'm sorry it took me so long, I just began writing something and I got all excited about it and wouldn't stop writing. If you wanna know about it, just ask in the reviews. 'So nice to see you, both new and old readers. :3 I love you all. Thank you all for joining me until this moment, I'm so so happy, and I can't believe this is finishing already, I had so much fun!' I would say if this was actually finishing. Long way until that happens, dears. (Bet you were happy thinking it was, weren't you?) Okay. And One thing, a little minimun thing. They will play chess. In one moment or the other, they will. I promise))**

**Disclaimer: Again, I announce, with my dog by my side, dear Rocco, a really uncomfortably cute beagle, Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's from the one who can't be named (?) = Hiro Mashima. Plus, how could you ever think FT is mine? I mean, I don't even know how to draw. *eats a bite of brownie***

**Nooooow, *caresses her dog as it barks* A NEW CHP OF... Rocco, would you do the honors? **

**Rocco: *magically talking, who knows why* A Chess Game. **

**Ruby: Well, wasn't that weird? *calls for her sister* Did you put anything weird in this brownie? *sister laughs mischeviously leaving the room* Ooookaaaay... **

**Extremely long chapter ahead! Beware! Hope you don't get bored! Nah, just kidding! Enjoy! The Queen of Flashbacks tells us her story! The Dragon is short in words! And our soldier gets to rest!**

* * *

><p><em>In the Magnolia's Train Station...<em>

It had been no more than twenty minutes and I was standing in the middle of a crowd, expecting for a train to come. I had a big amount of package behind me, carried by myself, of course. I did not want to alarm people letting them know their queen was travelling somewhere, but some people looked at me strangely, and I gave them a smile.

Like I should do.

The conversation I had some minutes ago was still in my mind. I knew that I should have done something else, as my possibilities to come back to the palace were absolutely not high. And my posibilities of seeing Jellal again, were even lower. I looked up to the train station's ceiling. It had some paterns painted over it. More like ancient language. I had been informed about a sacerdotist who knew ancient language, I would be able to ask about them, later. Right now I had to plan how was I going to survive this.

I had also been informed about the fact I'll be a front line soldier. Interesting.

I was wearing an armour, only the part from the hips up. It was heavy, but it felt just right for me, under it I was wearing a shirt and a blue skirt, as for my feet I was wearing black boots.

Looking both sides, expecting for the train to come, I was already imagining how the war would be, based on what Jellal had told me, those times in which he returned from the HQ of the Fairy Tail section. Which was where I was heading too. All from sudden, I feel someone pulling my skirt. I turned around quickly ready for a fight, I wasn't used to other people doing that at all.

The kid who had touched me jumps back, scared of my reaction. The little girl wasn't more than 4, for sure. She had a dark green hair, and was wearing a big cowboy hat, yellow and orange. She had big purple eyes, and was playing with her hands nervously.

'Asuka! Asuka, don't disturb this young woman, alright? Sorry' apologyzed what I supposed was the little's girl mother, seeing her resemblance. The difference between them was, without mentioning their height and ages, her mother had long, and bright green hair. I shook my head in a not really mature-looking way. The woman smiled at this.

'I wanted to ask the pretty lady where is she going' said Asuka, the word pretty made me have a small tint of red on my cheeks, but I answered anyway.

'Well, I'm joining the army' I said simply. It did felt weird to say that, but not in a bad way. The woman's face flinched a second after the word army, but changed back to her usual smile. The little girl looked at her mother and then back at me.

'Daddy's there, too!' she said, a smile on her face. It broke my heart, to be honest. 'He's coming back soon!' she continued, probably repeating something her mother or her father had said. I looked up to the woman, and she was wearing a sad small smile on her face, and with full and complete honesty, I smiled back. 'I like your hair' stated the cute young girl.

'Really? I've been planing on cutting it'

'Short?'

'Well, not that short, I like my hair this way, but maybe as I had it once, as a child.' Then memories of my horrible childhood flood into my mind. I shook them off quickly, hoping that I hadn't made some kind of face or something.

'Oh... I bet you will look pretty with long or short hair!'

After a moment of silence, the sound of a coming train was heard. I looked to my right, where the sound was coming from, and I saw the train. The simply fact that was able to be called a train was amazing. It was probably the oldest train I've ever seen, funny thing, I've never seen a train other than the ones in books. The train finally arrived to the station, and I was walking in it. Not even the quarter of the crowd was doing it.

'Well, thanks, Asuka. I hope you and your dad met soon!' I said, standing at the opening, which didn't have a door, and I was holding on a column.

'See you soon!' she said innocently, and her mother waved at me and she said,

'Search for Alzack Connell, and tell him his wife and daughter are waiting for him!' she shouted, the train already leaving.

'I will! I promise!'

...

The train was silent after some minutes. I was sitting in one of the many available sits and playing with my scarlet red hair, slowly humming a song that made me calm down. It was a soft and slow melody, which lyrics I could barely remember, when I was alone. With Jellal next to me, I could sing it from beggining to end, and backwards. The small part I could make out was somehow like this:

_Just one more time before I go  
>I'll let you know<br>That all this time I've been afraid  
>Wouldn't let it show<br>Nobody can save me now, no  
>Nobody can save me now...<em>

Nope, nothing else. I couldn't remember more. It's melody was what I could.

Someone who was standing a few seconds ago sits in front of me.

He's a young man, he is wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair is blonde, but white hair was beggining to grow. He looks way too young for that to happen. His pale green eyes gave me a tired look, but he was smiling, and said gently yet with a slight tone of anger, but not meant to me 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, I'm joining the Fairy Tail section' I answered, looking to the window.

'Why would you do that? There's no point in going there, or is it because some honor thing?' he said, his tone changing a bit into a humourous one with the second question. I turned to him, and kept studying the young-but-old-looking man. He had several scars on his arms, from his hands up to his shoulders. He had around four nasty scars on his neck, and I noticed half of his right ear was missing. When he realized I was staring he grinned. 'Wanna know what happened there, fellow suicidal girl?' He said, meaning all his body. More like murdered girl, I thought. I nodded, a bit reluctantly. 'Well, here' he said, pointing the biggest nastiest scar on his neck 'I was in the battlefield, running like a mad man, like everybody else. When a blue demon was running directly to me. She was going so fast I couldn't even see her when she cut my neck. She left me lying in the floor, bleeding out. And run to her next victim. But she wasn't as nice with her as she had been with me, no. She cut her head off in an instant, cero hesitation. Everything went black, and I woke up, the first thing I saw was the face of a blonde angel'

I looked at him, shock in my face, did he said he died?

'But, no. I wasn't dead' he said, guessing my thoughts 'The girl was a sacerdotist, a healer. She smiled gently the second she realized I had opened my eyes. After that, I was able to go, but of course, not forever, reason why I'm coming back.' he shrugged, and asked 'Now, you're really making me curious, why are you even in this train? You should try escaping or something'

I turned to the window, the landscape changing quickly so it was all just a blur. 'It's a little bit more complicated.'

'Well, the journey's long. And I like long complicated stories, you know, they are... Well, long and complicated' he said, a smile on his face.

'I guess I'll tell you mine, then.' Why wouldn't I tell him? He had this look of someone you could trust in. 'Well, when I was a young girl, picture around seven-eleven years old. My town was one of the many that were destroyed, burned, actually. Many people died, and those few who survived, were turned into slaves.'

'Let me guess, you were one'

'Predictable. Half of us were kids, the rest, elders. We spent long time there, and I was able to somehow make friends. Some kids my age and an elder. There was one in particular who was... My best friend, let's say. I'm not going to say any names, I'm afraid.' the man nodded, accepting my rule. 'We were trying to escape when we got... separated.

_'Erza, Erza, don't cry, hey. Hey. Don't cry.' said a blue haired young boy hugging a sobbing red haired in the dark. 'They are happy now, okay? Anywhere's better than that hell. They said it themselves. Maybe we are not together, but we know they are okay. And we are going to be okay, for them.' he said, the girl looking up at him. She didn't noticed, but five lines were beggining to mark themselves below his eye._

_'A-Are you sure?' she asked._

_'I'm completely sure.' He had the blood of his friends in his hands, both literally and figuratively. He couldn't let her know. She would leave, he couldn't afford that. He couldn't. _

_'I-I believe you' In his mind, he gave the biggest relief sigh of his short life._

_'Come on, we have to keep going, survive, and then live' he said, he cleaned his hand before offering it to her, she then grabbed it and began running._

After months of walking on our own, someone found us, someone from the castle'

'You were lucky, weren't you?'

'Not quite

_'Come darlings, come. Here will give you a life of complete fun and pleasure. No more working, only good people come here, and I know you are, and all those bad things you have ever done, we don't care. We forgive'_

They were a bunch of liars' I sighed. I remembered the happiness in Jellal's eyes that made me go in, no matter all my insticts yelling at me to run away. 'After a week, they made us work. From one kind of slavery to the other, at least there we were feed'

'Damn'

I shrugged and continued 'One day, the boy and I were parted. We were only twelve,

_'Come, Erza!'_

_'Wait, Jellal! We are not supposed to be here! The housekeeper will-' the twelve-year old was interrumpted._

_'Come on, nothing will happen! I just want to know the prince! I mean, you'll turn into a maid one day, I'll turn into a... How are the maid men called?'_

_'I don't know...'_

_'Well! Into one of those! And we'll meet one day. We HAVE to know him, at least see him once before, do you picture a couple of servants who don't even know who are they serving to?' he explained, influencing her, once again._

_'What are you doing here?' said a sleepy kid, around their age. He had one hand on his eye, and was wearing pijamas. Erza's eyes widened at the sight of the kid. And Jellal was smiling. 'You are cute, but no one can be here, no matter how cute they are' _

_Erza cheeks reddened, and Jellal's smile disappeared. 'We are sorry, our prince. We'll be leaving immediately' He said, grabbing the girl's hand, and starting to walk away._

_'Wait.' the prince suddenly said. 'I've changed my mind. The girl's staying.' He took the girl's hand, and pulled her to him 'But you can leave. No! I have a better idea!' he rised his chin, a smirk on his face. 'You'll be punished, servant' _

_'W-What?!' shrieked Erza, her eyes going from Jellal to the prince, back to Jellal. 'No. You don't have to do any of that! I-I'll do anything. Don't. Just, don't'_

and, the man who now is king, ended up as my husband. I don't actually think he is a very sane man, but I don't regret anything'

'Wait.' he laughed. 'You say you went from normal girl, to slave, to maid, to queen, to soldier? That's a hell of a story!'

'And it's not done. W-Well... Uhm. The boy and I... We never actually, got_ that _ only changed ranges. And...'

'Oh my god! You had an affair!' he laughed. He seemed more like a annoying typical gossip-girl.

'W-W-W-WHAT?! N-No!' my face was burning and I looked to the left, trying to evade his teasing look. He felt like a friend I've known years ago, because if not I would have broke all his bones by now.

'Oh, there's no need to lie, Your Magesty, I don't care, I've done bad things of my own. Plus, why would I tell? I like having secrets just for me'

I was silent for a while. That sounded like something my husband would say. 'Well... You're right. It... happened. It happened two years after me getting known as the queen.'

'Now, my doubt, Your Highness, is, why are you here?'

'Getting to the present. The boy, well, the man, had become an Sergeant over the years, and we got even more separated, he wasn't there for me most of the time, and I was all alone, with secrets, plans, and tactics-'

'Like a chess game?'

'Pretty much. You could call all the Royalty a chess game if you wanted. You can predict the other players moves, but when you're new, as I was, it's an impossible game. Too hard. You can't remember how the pieces were supposed to move, and with nobody to help you, reminding them, you have already lost.'

The train stopped. And when I looked at the window I saw several tents, and nothing else. The surroundings were completely bare. 'Looks like we won't stay here long' said the young man.

'Why? How do you know?'

'Well, most tents are missing, and see there?' he says, pointing at the distance, some spots moving. 'Those are horses, and people are getting stuff on them. They are leaving. So we are leaving'

'When?'

'Two weeks, top'

'And how am I supposed to be trained?' I didn't need it, that was for sure. But, I had to know how battles worked before getting into one!

'What? Training? Oh, dear Queen, if you expected to be trained, you're dead'

_I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR INTRODUCTION!_

**(A/N: DAMN IT, NATSU! Don't do this! Argh, I'll say it: **_**IN A MOTHERFUCKING DEATH PARK**_**)**

'THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING TO LUCE?!' I shouted, all the crowd turning around to look at my all familiar face, everyone here in Magnolia knew ever- WHO THE FUCK CARES?!

The man holding the axe stopped mid-air, the one holding her head down looked up, and even from the twenty metres far, I heard him say 'Well, look who decided to make things more interesting!' I heard Lucy's sobbing, and it made my blood boil.

I leave one goddamn minute and everyone decided to kill Lucy, leave one motherfucking second and people try. To. Kill. My. Lucy.

I walked with all my rage in every step, people stepped back when I stood near them, and in what seemed a second later, I was standing in front of the platform. The man holding Luce's head down, had his brown hair on his blue eyes, and was smirking at me. I glared at him, and without even noticing, I was standing on the platform. The man with the axe decided to sit down, like this was none of his bussiness. Waiting to do his job and leave this place.

Oohhh, man, I wanted to kill him.

But first things first.

The man who talked to Lucy.

The man who _dared _talk to Lucy.

That asshole stood up, a feet on Lucy head.

I exploted.

**(A/N: You probably don't want to even hear from Ruby from the 12/11/2014 right now, and I'm so god damn sorry, but I wanted this part on Lucy's POV, if you want me dead and do kill me, it's okay, but you won't get any updates. Your problem.)**

_In the Headquarters of the Fairy Tail section..._

I stood silently watching how people were beggining to remove the tents, we were leaving, finally. I was getting tired of this place. When I turned around, I see Juvia standing looking the other way. 'What?' I say, looking where she is staring at.

'The train. More paw- soldiers. See?' she said, pointing at the railway, which I haven't seen a train on since I had arrived. The main archer sighed, a sad look on her face. 'Juvia wonders... How many had offered themselves, and how many had been obligated?'

'I'm not sure, but I bet more than a half didn't offered.'

The king had many rules, people were either killed or sent to the army (which was practically the same) if those rules weren't respected. I particularly didn't understand why would someone offer themselves. Are you so miserable that you prefer suffer this hell other than that one in the town you lived. But then there were those who weren't either sent or offered themselves. It was more like being sold to the army, an example, Juvia. Her parents, well, they couldn't afford her.

'You wouldn't think would be as foolish to do that,' I said, and turned around, the thought of those newbies, probably dying the first week, like most, depressed me. 'Let's go help, I hate this place, the faster we leave, the better'

'Okay' she nodded, turning around, giving two steps, and waiting for me. The arrows she had collected were lying on her shoulder, but she didn't say anything about going to leave them somewhere.

We were walking towards the tents when someone stopped us. It was Corporal Mirajane Strauss, her body was completely covered with her armour. 'Excuse me, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockster.' They both nodded 'May I ask you if you could join me to greet the new soldiers? See, General Dreyar was busy with our translating, and you are the first people I found not busy'

'Yes, of course' I said, Juvia nodding beside me.

'Thank you. Follow me' she said, and began walking, not waiting for us. I had known her for more than a while. In fact, when we were children we used to play with her and her siblings, but after her parents died in war, she and her younger brother had to join the army, so her youngest sister, Lissanna, I think, was able to eat.

Since then, she had never been the same. She couldn't be the same. Some bright had left her eyes, and her usual smile had dissapeared.

We walked up to where the "train" was. Corporal Strauss was the first to talk (saying Mirajane didn't mean this girl, for sure), 'Greetings, soldiers. I am Corporal Strauss' she presented herself to around twenty new soldiers, more than soldiers it was scared people, to be honest. The looks on their faces indicated they didn't want to be there. Well, most of them looked frightened. There were a young man and woman who did not looked scared. 'I will be showing you where you are going to sleep and explain you how things work around here, next to the First Leader of Archers, Juvia Lockster,' she said, pointing at Juvia, her nodding 'And the First Class, Gray Fullbuster' she said, and I nodded.

I gotta be the first time someone called me with my rank. Weird. And not good-weird.

I gave the newbies a look. Most looked strong enough to survive two weeks, but there was one who looked like he knew what he was doing, and I think I saw him before. When I turned to Juvia, I saw her eyes widen. 'Excuse me, Corporal Strauss' I said, 'I'll be taking The First Leader of Archers for a minute' the white-haired woman nodded, and began talking, 'See? We treat each other with respect...'

'What's wrong?' I asked whispering to a paralyzed Juvia.

'J-Juvi-via, Ju-Juvia k-k-killed that m-man!' she stuttered. 'S-She knows it! She saw him dying! He isn't- He shouldn't- That man is- Juvia- He should be dead! He came to torture Juvia!' she was covering her eyes with her hands, and was about to cry.

'Hey, Juvia. Nothing will happen, I promise.' it wasn't like a ghost could come there, and it wouldn't be possible. Ghosts don't exist. Plus, the man had several other scars, I don't actually know what does it have to do with this, but he did. I turned around and the red-haired woman talking to him seemed horribly familiar. But I knew I hadn't seen her face to face before. 'Juvia.' she uncovered her eyes. 'We have a job to do, and you have to stay strong til it's done'

'Gray-sama is right. Juvia should be able to do this.'

'Not should. She is'

She nodded, sure of herself for a change. 'Alright!' she said, turning around likee nothing had happened. She walked some steps forward and put herself next to Corporal Strauss.

'-Now that I have stablished all the rules and ranks, I will let you in the hands of our First Leader of Archers and the First Class, as I have many things to do. Fullbuster, Lockster. Do you remember what you have to do?'

During the walking there, Corporal Strauss had began explaining what we had to do when she left.

We both nodded and she turned around, and then put a hand on my shoulder when Juvia wasn't looking. 'Gray... Ehm, Good Luck' she said. I thanked her, and she left where the tents were.

'Okay, as you heard before, I'm Gray Fullbuster, First Class, and she is Juvia Lockster, First Leader of Archers. You came in a rather bad moment, we are leaving this place, with a Victory. We've conquered the Oak Town, which we've been fighting for these last four years.' I looked at the blue-haired, and she was looking forward, with her emotionless face, which I did not quite like on her. 'So, we are not going to be able to show you around, because there is no around to show. We are just going to clasificate all of you to either soldier, archer, or sacerdotist. Understood?' I explained, looking from one person to the other searching for a confused face. 'Here we always answer to our partners, either with a nod or with an answer, such as "Yes, sir", "No, sir", "Thank you, sir" or "Sorry, sir".' I was actually laughing inside, because I didn't do this with anyone but Corporal's and highers. 'So, I'll ask again. Understood?'

With a sudden perfect synchronization, they all answered 'Yes, sir!'

'Please follow the First Leader of Archers, she'll show you the way to the asigning tent' Juvia said, confusing all the soldiers with her third person speaking. Smiling at her ignorance of this fact, I followed her myself.

When I catched up with her, she turned to me. We were silent looking to each other, when we began laughing lowly until we turned around to see the new soldiers "strange-staring" at us.

We stood in front of a tent and grabbed a list I had been handed earlier. 'Okay, I imagine you remember your interview, this part is quite similar, I'll be calling one by one by your names, when you're called, you'll be asked some questions and you'll stay in the other side of the tent where you'll wait til we're done, then we will send you to your sections, as I mentioned before, front-line soldier, archer, or sacerdotist. Juvia, get inside, I'll be there in a second' I said, she nodded and did as I said. 'Okay, new people. As Corporal Strauss said, we all treat everyone with respect, no matter their rank. This also counts with sexual harassment, which if I ever encounter with one single case of any of you, the next day you'll find your tongue is missing, understood?'

'Yes, sir!'

'Now, wait here until you're called. You can talk if you want, get to know each other, you seriously don't want to pass through this on your own, I say it by own experience. But always paying attention, if you don't come into the tent when called, I'll sent a letter saying you are missing, which means, head off' I explained.

I walked inside the tent to see a distracted Juvia, not actually looking a place in particular, more like staring at something and not seeing it. But she seemed to realize I was there the second I entered. 'Ready?' She was sitting in front of an unneccesary desk, and I sat by her side.

'Juvia's always ready'

'Great. At least one of us is'

'Gray-sama seemed ready while threatening the new soldiers' she laughed. 'Gray-sama should call the first'

'If you say so. Ehm...' I started passing through the list, first page, deceased, second page, deceased, third page, deceased, fourth page, deceased, fifth page, Alive. Finally. 'Arack, Peter' I called. That was a weird last name, but I was no one to talk. A man around his forty's entered the tent, he was wearing an armour, probably the first of three people wearing one. Only rich people or those who had been in the army long enough to be given one had armours. 'Please sit down'

'Yes, sir'

'Your full name is Peter Arack, is Juvia right?'

'Yes, m'dam'

'You are forty-two years old?'

'Yes, sir'

'Reason why you are joining the army?'

'I replaced my seventeen year old daughter' I saw in the corner of my eye how Juvia's face saddened a bit, but turned back to her normal look.

'That was very brave from Peter-san' she just said, a gentle smile on her face.

'Thank you'

'How did your interview go?'

'40% in physical state, 65% in health knowledge, and 25% in eye-sight and aiming.'

I already knew all his data, it was in the paper in front of me, this was all meant to see his loyalty and possible lying ability. 'Alright, you'll be a sacerdotist in field. Which means you'll try to save as many lifes in the battlefield as you can, dangers are as high as another soldier, but it's okay, your physical state turned out as 40%. You can leave to the back now' the man nodded and walked to the back. 'Wanna call the next?' I suggested.

'S-Sure.' I handed her the list with the names and faces and she passed to the next soldier. 'Blackhold, Kayleen' she called, and let escape her lips a word I couldn't understand.

'Good morning, sir and m'dam'

'Good morning'

...

It went on and on until there were only four people left. We had been interviewing them by turns, and it was Juvia's turn when she grabbed the list and saw the next name, his face by its side. She dropped the list and grabbed it again quickly. 'S-Sorry, Gray-sama, Juvia is so foolish, c-could you do this one?' she asked, more like begged, the way she looked at me.

'Yeah, sure. Why not?' I grabbed the list and the man with the scars was looking directly at me. Well, not him, his picture. 'Rainstorn, Neil'

The man came in, and Juvia decided her winter boots seemed interesting to look at. I looked at her, and then at the man called Neil. 'So, Neil, your complete name?'

'Neil Rainstorn.'

'Alright, you are twenty-one, am I right?'

'Yes, sir'

'Reason why you are joining the army?'

'I'm actually coming back'

'Break?'

'No, grave injury' he answered and Juvia gasped.

'Okay. You remember your interview results?'

'Yes, 60% in physical state, 30% in health knowledge and 40% in aiming'

'You'll be a front-line soldier, understood, Rainstorn?'

'Yes, sir'

'Great. Please go to the part of the back, we'll be there soon explaining the next phase, which I suppose you already know'

'Yes, sir. Thank you, sir'

He left the tent and Juvia finally looked up. 'Neil Rainstorn...'

'Now you'll do the next. I don't like talking so much.' I said, giving her the list. I glanced at the next person, it was the red-haired.

'Scarlet, Erza.' Juvia called. Where had I heard that name before?

When she walked in, her face seemed fearless, compared to the others. She stood in front of us, and looked at Juvia right in the eye. 'The soldier's complete name is Erza Scarlet, is Juvia right?'

'Yes, m'dam'

'Erza-san is nineteen years old, is that correct?'

'Yes'

'Reason why Erza-san joined the army?' her face seemed a little troubled at this question, but she answered it after a few seconds.

'Punishment'

'Alright, the crime?'

The woman stayed silent again. 'I... I don't know'

'You don't remember?' I asked.

'N-No, I don't' she lied. I could notice, too many people had lied to me, and I had lied too many times not to realize whether she is or not. But I ignored it.

'Read it' I ordered.

'Okay. Uhm...' Juvia searched for the part of the list where it said the criminal record. 'Here it says... Erza-san didn't do anything. Must be a mistake, because, see here?' she showed me. The cause did say Punishment, as the woman had said. But there were no criminal records.

'Then, we'll ask later, let's keep going.' I said 'Next question, Juvia'

'Y-Yes! Uhm...'

'The interview' I told her.

'Yes! Gray-sama's right! How did your interview go?'

'Interview?'

'Yeah, the one where you are asked several stuff and are put under some tests. You don't remember it?'

'I didn't have one.'

'You have to have one to get into the army. Or is that you didn't show up?'

'I was never offered an interview'

'Is Scarlet sure? The tests are done in a small tent, dark. Your aiming, physical state and medical knowledge is tested'

'Now that you say it...' she then mutured something about Jellal I couldn't quite understand.

'So, how did it went? Your results' I asked.

'But it wasn't serious. I wasn't even announced I would join the army'

'An interview is an interview, Erza-san'

'Then, 98% in strength, ehm... I think, 60% in health knowledge and 67% in aiming. But that was one year ago...'

'It's okay, Erza-san. Most interviews are done one year before joining the army, but Juvia's surprised yours did. With 98% physical state one would think Erza-san would be sent right away to the army'

'Well, enough chatting, there's other people waiting, you'll be a front-line soldier, Scarlet. When you are not in battle you could help the sacerdotists. Understood?'

'Yes, sir'

'Good, Erza-san can leave to the back tent now' Juvia said.

'Thank you, m'dam'

Erza Scarlet left the room, and Juvia looked at me before giving me back the list. 'Gray-sama?'

'Yeah?'

'Does that woman look familiar to you, too?'

'Yeah'

'She mentioned something with Jellal, did she meant Jellal Fernandez? The ex-sergeant?'

'I don't know. Hey, let's talk about this later, okay? We better finish this soon, I'm getting tired of people begging and crying, I mean, sure, it must be horrible to be here, and sure, you are scared. But don't complain to those who had been living with the same situation for years.'

'Gray-sama should be nicer. We are used to those feelings, but they are not, and want it to end.'

'I want it to end too. But I'm not crying'

'Because Gray-sama is brave'

'Uhm, yeah, sure... Let's keep on going and finish this already'

'Here, Gray-sama's turn'

.

.

.

.

**((A/N: Hey there... Yeah. This is not it. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that (not again). I like you guys, 3. So, here it is, the rest of NATSU POV! :D By the courtesy of Ruby from 12/13/14 Hehe. 12 13 14.))**

I exploted.

And I can't actually quite remember exactly what I did, but this is how I suppose it happened by the way those guys ended.

I punched him, right in his stomach, when the air left his lungs, I stroke him with an axe kick **(A/N: I love those kicks. They are awesome, look them up if you don't know them)** that made him take a few steps back, dumbfounded, hands touching the extremely damaged area, his head. Not so cocky now, huh? Idiot. That was when the man sitting with the axe stood up, deciding this was a dangerous situation. People were screaming, no, actually, cheering. Which actually did not benefited them. If someone found out...

He left the axe right were he used to be sitting, which was a bad idea, terrible idea, considering that in the interview my physical state/strength turned out 97%. Which felt actually... Great.

But the man was wearing an armour. Unlike me, who was wearing practically nothing in compare to him.

A small phrase I used to say all the time came up to my mind. 'I'm all fired up'

Lucy's sobbing stopped and she looked up, but I didn't saw her, I was too busy fighting the armoured guy. He tried to hit me everywhere, never actually touching me. When I decided I was tired of dodging, I punched him in the face, left cheek. I thought it would hurt, since his face was covered in metal, but it didn't hurt one bit. Almost like punching cotton. Then I couldn't stop hitting this guy, all the bad memories seemed to dissapear will punching him. Lucy leaving, my parents joining the army, leaving Wendy and me all alone, a letter from my parents, saying Wendy and I would join the army, too, the day we were seventeen, we training, Lucy coming back, tortured by the place I would go to, Lucy crying, screaming, having nightmares, being one second from death. Every punch was like a shitty moment leaving the constant place in my mind. And it felt good.

So good.

'NATSU, STOP! PLEASE! STOP!' I suddenly heard. I knew the whispers weren't something I was making up. I kept hurting the man, on and on. 'NATSU! NATSU!' Was that Lucy? My hands inmediately stopped when I recognized the voice. I turned and looked at her, and she looked like I had never seen her before when she was with me. When she knew I was there. She looked scared. And not just scared. Scared of me. Terrified of me! The smile I didn't knew I had on my face vanished. I looked down to my hands. They were stained in blood. I- I had- Why did I-? When did I-? What have I done? My eyes widen when I realize. I look up to my oponent. The helmet of his armour was completely ruined, and a piece of it was missing, letting part of his face show, and that part was not clear, as it was covered in blood. He fell to the ground, a pool of blood began to form around his head. The people was silent, but after a few seconds, they started whispering.

I took two steps back, my head flooding with thoughts of the fact that I have killed a person. But I would do it daily when I was in the army. But I didn't have to hurt this man so much. Not like that. He was following orders, right? It wasn't like he liked to kill innocent people. Right?

But he tried to kill Lucy.

The whispers, the whispers, it was completely horrible, they whispered, they said things, that weren't true, they said I was a psycho, that I was crazy, people covered their sons and daughters eyes, they whispered. They whispered. And it was driving me mad. It was... Lucy face, her face! That was killing me. Whispers, whispers. SHUT THE WHISPERS. No, stop. Stop. It hurts, make it stop. Lucy's face. Whispers. Lucy's face. Whispers. Lucy's face. Whispers. Lucy's face. Whispers. Lucy's face. Whispers. Lucy's face. Whispers. Lucy's face. Whispers.

'I- I'm sorry- I didn't- Luc- I- And- I wasn't- I didn't mean- It wasn't my- Luce- And-' I kept walking back, and Lucy stared at me, the fear had left her eyes, and all that remained was sorrow, and pain.

This was the first person I had ever killed. And I had enjoyed it.

I had enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Now, that's it. Ooh... Psycho Natsu. I feel sorry for him. Poor kid, he didn't mean to brutally kill a person. This went even darker, didn't it? Summary? Do you need one? It was a long chp after all... I'll do it, if you want to skip it be free to do it and go to the number one to keep reading what I have to say. Okay, Erza's finally in the army, introduced to it by Corporal Mirajane, First Class Fullbuster, and First Leader of Archers Lockster. She tells us her weird story with Jellal, from normal girl, to slave, to maid, to queen, to soldier. Guess where did I take that from, Gladiator, the movie. GREAT MOVIE. There is a new OC, Neil. I like that name. And no, he isn't a ghost. Juvia failed to kill him. She should have stabbed him while he was bleeding out, just to make sure that Lucy didn't save him. Ehm... What else? OH. They are moving! Finally conquered Oak Town, so Juvia has been fighting her own for years. :/ And Natsu saved Lucy, but don't be so sure. MUAHAHAHA.**

**1. Did you like my little joke? You know, doing Natsu's POV in half. I wanted to see your reaction, but I can't. So Review and tell me!))**

**((E. A/N: BTW Today is 12/14/2014. 0:30 A.M.))**


	6. Nightmares and Fears

**((A/N: Greetings (great tumblr blog, follow it. But this time I meant the real greetings, like hello) my dears. And especial hug from Ruby to those especial new followers, a magical virtual brownie (that'll make animals talk) for those who were with me since the first chp and the ones who favorited (if you did both, you get two! :D), and for those who eventually came between chp 2-4, have a magical virtual mushroom that'll make another grow on the top of your heads. I've read my previous chps and realized how bad at math I really am. I'll edit those, and if you are a new reader, and read this when it's already edited, then lucky you, you didn't see how disgustingly awful I am at basic maths (still don't understand how I passed those exams...). Until the end of this chp, I hope you enjoy this! And forgive me for spaninglish verbs, I am NOT perfect, at all))**

**HELLO DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Fairy Tail for four simple reasons:**

**1-I (as I already said) don't know how to draw.**

**2- I usually mess up my characters minds, a lot. **

**3- I don't speak, write or understand Japanese enough.**

**4- Hiro Mashima thought of it first, and he owns it. **

**Back to the story! **

_One Day Later _**(A/N: When something is above the description of the place the first character is in, it means it is for every POV. Capisci?)**

_Guess where I am... Correct. In this jail..._

I wasn't sure which day was it, or if it was the same day, or if it was even the same week. It couldn't see the day come or go, the dinner came once, and I was starving. Walking slowly from one corner of the cell to the other, it was simply and absolutely boring... I knew I belonged there, reason why I had so happily accepted to go. But seriously, I was beggining to debate if this place was worse than the army or not. There, I was free, but I was under complete control of other people, murdering people with no actual meaning everyday, reason why my tattoo had grown so much these past years. But here, I wasn't free, and was trapped with my own thoughts, something not too enjoyable if you are me. If you look at yourself in the mirror, you see all the bad things you've done, if you close your eyes, you also see what mentioned before. No matter what you did, those horrible things would torture you during decades. Jail or not, they were permanently on your face.

I sighed, and heard some steps coming my way.

I looked from where the steps are coming from, and saw something I've been expecting to see again since the day I was dragged there. And there he was, coming at me, The King.

'Well... Hello, your Highness. I am surprised to see you here' I lied. I came closer to the actually open cell's door, and leant on it. 'May I ask why are you honoring me with your presence?' I said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

'Stop it, Fernandez' he said, rather angrily. 'I do not have time for this'

'Why did you send her, anyway?'

'She has to have somekind of punishment. You see, I can not stand people showing disrespect to me, not even her'

A smile crept to my lips '_She?_ Unrespectful? She's _Erza_. She'll never do something like that, James. **(A/N: First name that came to me...) **' I said, but the look he gave me was the one you never thought you'll see in a face like his.

'Not alone'

'...So, why did you come here, it's no appropiate place for a person like you' I said, knowing what he meant, and he knowing I knew.

'For a person like me?'

'James, I suppose you are kidding. A person from the Royalty should never put a foot on a dungeon, and you know it. Now, just tell me why you are here'

'Can't I visit an old friend?'

'Not without ulterior motives, knowing you'

'I guess you do. I've came personally to inform you your beloved is already in the battlefield, and you won't ever see her again, Fernandez' he said, leaning on a wall.

'What if she survives the six months?'

'Even if she does, you are not going to be here'

'Am I going to be dead?' I asked, not as serious or scared as I should be while saying those words. Death wasn't actually what I feared the most.

'No. You are actually going to be in a similar situation to hers'

I stayed silent for a while, and he had one of those creepy smiles of his on his face again.

'You are joining the Crime Sorciere section, old friend'

'The smallest section on Earthland, that's the one you are talking about?' he nodded. He walked and stood in front of me, he opened the unlocked door, and walked inside.

'You know I would never waste such a good soldier only because of something that didn't actually matter enough, reason why Crime Sorciere exists'

'Not going to be the only one who came from prison, you say?'

'No. The fifty people in there came from a dungeon, just like you.'

'Fifty, huh? Less than what I thought' **(A/N: I know they are only three, but I need it to be reasonable, so fifty, that is a VERY SMALL, INCREDIBLY SMALL quantity, seemed the most reasonable)**

'Yes. Actually forty-nine without you. You'll join next month' he said, and that's when Jellal finally understood.

'A month, huh? Well planned. Won't be able to have a break with her. Never seeing her again. Interesting. I'll find a way, James. Don't worry.' his smile grew bigger, and I looked to the open door. 'Don't you have kingdom problems to solve? Ever heard of hunger and poberty?'

He grimaced and turned around. 'See you later, old friend'

'I hope the next time we see each other, things will be different'

'Oh, don't worry, it will be that way. I am sure' he said, leaving me with my own tormeting thoughts. He closed the unlocked door, and walked through that old hall. I sat on my "bed", and sighed. Why would this always happen? I wondered. That phrase an old man once told us was true.

'History will always repeat itself' I whispered.

I really hoped this wouldn't repeat itself. Honestly, this whole situation was one I didn't want to repeat. _You won't stop murdering until you know what is wrong with you. _Someone had said once. An old friend. A dead friend. I stood up, and looked at my years old curse through the mirror.

'What is wrong with me?' I asked, touching the mark on my face. Man, I hated mirrors. It was a constant reminder of the many mistakes I've made in my not-so-long life, and the many more I'll make. 'I should be dead...' a smile appeared on my face. I finally got it (How could it take me so long?). He knows how much I want to die. And he wouldn't give that to me. I couldn't help but laugh. 'You fucking mad man' I said in a rather loud voice. The laughing stopped a few seconds later. And anger began to grow in my chest. 'Mavis damn it!' I shouted, throwing the mirror to the floor, it crushing into a million pieces, I clasped my hands over my head, and shaked my head multiple times, until I finally calmed down. I sighed slowly, and breathed in and out. I walked to the bed, and laid on it.

'What's wrong with me?' I whispered, and fell asleep.

I seriously wished I hadn't.

I was used to nightmares, sure. But they were never as bad as this one.

I walked inside a dark room, it was so cold in it. After a few steps, I've heard a scream, and it was from a voice I knew pretty well. I ran towards it, and there she was. It was a young Erza, she was shaking, and rocking herself back and forth. 'Why? Why? Why? Why?' she mutered on and on. I knelt down and realized I was her age again.

'Erza, what's wrong?' I said. When she looked up, her eyes widened, and began crawling back, away from me. There were tears on only one eye, the other one was bleeding through a patch.

'Please, please, please, don't hurt me!' she shouted, her body wouldn't stop shaking. She was scared of... me. And all I had ever wished of was her not to.

'Eeerzaaa...' said a voice behind me. When I turned around, I saw my young self, covered in blood. His eyes looked of ones of a mad man, and he was walking slowly to the crying Erza. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized the young me was stabbed with many different pieces of mirror all over his body. But he still had a big, unhuman smile on his face. 'Eeerzaa... Comee with mee...' Five lines began to mark themselves on the blue-haired kid's face. When I turned to Erza, she was the woman she is now. And I was walking to her, a grown man again. I felt a huge pain all over my body, and looked mirrors... I looked back, where the young self of me should be. He wasn't there. I wanted to scream, but my voice wouldn't leave my lips. Instead, I felt as I said something I didn't want to. 'Eeerzaa... You'll look... pretty... Just let me kill you... It won't hurt...'

'STAY AWAY FROM ME, MONSTER!' she screamed, her hands and feet suddenly tied with chains to the ground, and wasn't wearing lots of clothes.

But yet I was still involuntary walking towards her, hands high holding a big piece of mirror. 'WHO DO YOU CALL MONSTER?!' I shouted, the knife going down.

The scene changed before the knife stabbed her heart. It was me and Erza, walking through the streets of Magnolia, long after me murdering by the first time. She looked at the sudden new red mark on my face now and then, trying to hide her curiousity. People sometimes asked us if we were okay, we answered we were hungry, and they would give us food. 'Jellal?' she said.

When I turned around, I saw something that terrified me. It was her, her eyes weren't were they were supposed to be, and were nowhere, there was a knife incrusted where her heart should be. Behind her were all the people I had ever killed. Either soldiers from the other army, or people I knew, or people I didn't but murdered for food, or... them. Five people who made part of most of my nightmares. An old man and four kids.

Everyone said one phrase at the same time 'History will always repeat itself'

The city around us began to burn, and there was a man standing in the middle of it. I started walking to him, and those people dissapeared. The man had black hair that was covering his eyes, he was looking forward, directly to the castle, that was burning, too. When I got a metre of distance from him, he said lowly. 'It doesn't matter if I have my eyes open or closed, I always see the same darkness...'

Before I could say anything, I felt as hands began to grab me and drag me away, screaming as this happened, the man turned around. And even if it was impossible for me to hear, I heard it like he was whispering to my ear. 'You'll make history repeat itself'

_I don't actually know where am I..._

'Where?...' I said, waking up. The question was when did I fell asleep. The room I was in was dark, but I could see the sunlight trying to go through the curtains. I sat up, looking around me. There was no one to be seen. 'What happened?...'

'Lucy?' exclaimed a voice, was it...

'N-Natsu?' I said, looking around me, not seeing a single soul in the room. I was sitting in a bed, still covered by the sheets. There was something heavy near my feet, making the sheets straightened. 'Where are you?' I asked, staring at the dark. I was beggining to get scared. If it was one of those... 'Natsu?!' I called, my voice rising in fright. I realized I couldn't move my legs, 'Natsu! Where are you?!' I shouted, despair beggining to crawl into my chest. The room was so dark, I couldn't see a thing, I could nearly distinguish my hands in front of me. My breathing began to accelerate, and it was turning hard to do.

'LUCE!' I heard Natsu's voice shout. I didn't know where did that come from. Tears of fright began to create themselves on my eyes, I tried to blink them off, but nothing. 'NO! STOP IT!' he shouted, and I felt my heart stopped beating for several seconds, w-was, was he being tortured? 'PLEASE!' the tears I was trying to hold began falling through my cheeks, what was going on? What was going on?! 'DON'T DO IT!'

The room suddenly light up, and there was blood everywhere, and in front of me, there was a corpse, the blood going through the sheets and touching my bare feet. My eyes widened and I tried to go away, but I couldn't move. Now my arms weren't moving either. My body felt to heavy, and it fell down to the bed. The only way I could look was up, all my body paralyzed. 'PLEASE! STOP IT!' I heard him shout. His shouting didn't stopped for what felt ages, but after what felt to be a something moving really fast, it was silent. By the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow, walking towards my frozen body. It came closer, and closer, and I couldn't see who or what was it.

I felt as a hand grabbed mine, and a pair of dark eyes looked into my chocolate ones. 'I'm sorry' he said, and I felt something wet fall on my cheek. When he gave a little distance between us, I realized by his salmon hair it was Natsu. There was blood that came from the top of his head, falling through his cheek. He cleaned the something wet that was on my cheek, and it turned out it was his own blood. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry' he said, knife on his right hand. Suddenly, out of his usually nice and dorky face appeared a mad man's smile. 'But I'm a murderer' He hit me with a knife over and over again, and I couldn't even scream, voice wouldn't leave my mouth. After stabbing me several times, I was still alive, somehow. 'I've been wanting to kill you' he said, turning into Levy, then back to him, then back to Levy, and on and on, changing everytime the light turn on and off. 'Ever since you've made me kill another person' Levy said. 'So who is the real murderer, Luce?' said Natsu. 'You?' said Levy. 'Or' said Natsu. 'Us?' they both said at the same time. 'I'm dead' said Levy, and Natsu continued 'because of you, you killed us' he accused me. 'You _killed _us!' shouted Levy. 'Why do we have to die?!' Natsu shaked my paralyzed body. 'WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU, LU-CHAN?!' she screamed. 'WE DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!' Natsu said, chains appeared and were tied to his arms, holding him back. Levy's body began to bleed, and she fell to the ground, lying next to the bed. 'I trusted you, Lu-chan'. 'I trusted you, Luce'

Another person appeared behind them. Her blonde hair was messed up and had blood all over it. It was me. One sword in each hand. 'I can't believe what you did' she said to me. Cutting their heads off. The world began to shake, and everything dissapeared.

I woke up screaming. And there were tears on my cheeks, and it was Natsu standing by my side, looking with his worried eyes. 'You're fine. It's okay' he said, trying to calm me down. 'Do you want to tell me or...' We were in his house, and I was lying on his bed this time.

'Natsu, it was horrible... But it's okay. I don't want to remember. Can you...' she said, looking at him, and he seemed to get it, because he hugged me. Like old times. Like nothing had changed, and yesterday didn't happen. 'Thanks'

'Lucy... Are you... Scared of me?'

'What? I wouldn't ever be scared of you. You wouldn't hurt me' I said, completely sure of what I was saying. It had been a nightmare. They show your fears, and what I feared, wasn't he hurting me. It was him realizing of what I have actually done to him. What I have actually done to Levy. Him realizing how much bad had I done to everyone.

'You... You were screaming me not to. Not to what?'

'Leave' I lied. If I said kill me, he would think I _was _scared of him.

He gave me a smile, 'Oh, okay!' he said, with false relief. I think he also knows when I'm lying. To much time together as children, I guess. He started walking to the kitchen.

I don't want to lie to him anymore. I'm tired of lying. Ever since I left this place for the first time all I ever done was lie. Lie, lie, lie. 'I lied. It wasn't that, Natsu'

He stopped his tracks, turned around, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked down and then away. 'What was it?' He asked slowly, sadness on his voice.

I sighed. 'You were blaming me, so you killed me'

He nodded, not actually looking at me 'Blaming you about what?'

'About... Yesterday, next to Levy'

'You do know I wouldn't hurt you, right?' He asked.

'Yes, Natsu. I know. I already said it. I wouldn't ever doubt it. But... Before that. You were screaming not to, also. You pleaded and all'

'What? Me?! Pleading?! Ha! Like that'll ever happen!' he said, turning around with a face smile on his face, trying to hide something from me. I didn't say anything this time. I didn't want to keep talking about nightmares.

'I remember you pleading for food seven years ago!' I said.

'Well! Food is important!'

It happened no more than twenty minutes when _the_ topic appeared again. 'Natsu. What going to happen now?' I asked. 'Now that you did... That. We'll be wanted people. I escaped the army, you, you know, and you can't join the army, not now, you'll be sentenced to death the second you step on Magnolia's Train Station.' I stood up from the bed, and went towards the kitchen. I wanted breakfast.

'We could escape'

'Escape where? All Fiore is in war.'

'Away from Fiore. We've got all Earthland'

'Natsu! We have to get through Fiore to get away! We'll be caught in the way!'

'Who knows. Maybe we do escape. Where do you want to go?'

'I-I don't know! I don't get asked that a lot!' I stopped midway and turned around.

'Ow, come on! There's gotta be a place you wanted to go!' he said, looking around on his own house.

'And what about you? Where do _you _want to go?' I asked him, crossing my arms.

'I asked you first!' he exclaimed childly.

'Uhm... What about... -?'

'Alright. Let's get going!'

'Wha- Right now?!'

'Yeah! Come on. You don't have package, do you?' I shaked my head slightly. 'We'll buy you something on the way. Come on. Wait a second. We need money' he remembered the small detail, and walked to the huge safe box at a corner I absolutely did not see.

'But Natsu!'

'Password. Password. Ehm... Password... Ah yeah!' he exclaimed, hands moving.

'Nats-'

'3-7-2-4-6-6' **(A/N: D-R-A-G-O-N. :D)**

'Na-'

'How much would we need? ... Maybe I should just take it all... Yeah. It's not like we're coming back...' he talked to himself.

'NATSU!' I said, louder than all the other tries. He turned around quickly, surprised by my sudden shout.

'What?'

'Tonight. At 23:59. In the outsides of Magnolia. That's where and when we meet. Alright? Until then, you don't destroy anything or make anything that'll make yourself stand out. You'll be silent and nice. Not even nice. You won't talk to anyone. If you can, stay in the shadows. But do NOT stay here. They'll come after you. And after me. We can't stay together in this one.' By the face he made after hearing that last part, it was obvious he didn't want to be separated again. 'Hey. It'll be just a few hours. You can stay near. But at least ten metres away, alright?' he nodded slowly. 'You'll carry your bag everywhere, never leaving it behind. _Never._ Understood?'

'Yes. I guess. When did you plan all of this?'

'Just now.'

'We have to fix some things about it'

_Juvia's actually moving right now, so there is not a description, yet..._

'Hey. First Leader!' said a voice, interrumpting the conversation Juvia was having with Gajeel-kun. She forgived herself and turned around to talk to the one calling for Juvia. It was Bianca, running towards me. Her dark hair and simple clothes were soaked because of the rain falling above us. The mud underneath our feet was making it hard to walk, and the skies were so dark Juvia had some difficults to see, which wasn't very common for Juvia. They would rest in around two hours if the weather kept going that way. 'First Leader!'

'Yes, Bianca?'

'The First Class Fullbuster told me to inform you about the changes that had been made.'

'And what would those changes be?' Juvia asked slowly, her tone not really making her comfortable. Bianca was a really happy and positive girl, considering the fact of where she was and her situation. Her being serious was a very odd thing for Juvia to see. And when she was, it didn't mean good news.

'First Class Fullbuster will be removed of the Fairy Tail section for several months'

Those news blew the air from my chest. Like I had been hit, and it hurted the same way. Juvia's chest felt empty, and all Juvia was able to say was 'Wh-Wha-?'

'I'm sorry, Juvia' she said, calling her by her name, thing she did only when they were in the girls' section. People kept walking around us, but it all felt like it was frozen. Juvia's heart was broken, that was for sure. It wasn't like he was dead, but she wouldn't know when he actually was. She didn't want to wait months to see him again, Juvia couldn't wait so long, it was too much for her. The world was completely frozen around her, it's colors had dissapeared, leaving only grey shadows walking around her.

But suddenly a hint of color appeared in the way. It was walking through the frozen world. When she was able to distinguish what it was, she tried to run towards it, but her feet wouldn't move. The world was cold, even considering all the heavy winter clothes she used as an armour. Juvia was so cold. 'Juvia, are you alright?' a whisper far away said.

Gray-sama was walking away from her, going with everyone else, his dark eyes looking forward, and his raven hair moving with the winds of storm. He turned around, and looked at her. His face showed nothing, well, almost nothing, his eyes showed Juvia sadness. But he kept walking forward, leaving Juvia behind.

'Juvia! JUVIA!' exclaimed Bianca in a loud, worried voice, trying to get Juvia out of her trance. Juvia shaked her head slightly, trying to get her thoughts straight. Not making it.

'Y-Yeah, s-sorry. Thanks for informing me, Bianca. You wouldn't know the reason of First Class Fullbuster's... changes?'

'I think it's because this man... Mi- Ne-Neil. Yeah, Neil, don't remember his last name, though'

'Rainstorn. Neil Rainstorn.'

'Yes! That's him' Juvia looked down, and all my thoughts said one thing;

_I should have killed him... Juvia will kill him..._

'Thank you, Bianca. May Juvia ask you to leave her alone for a few moments?' the girl nodded, walking to a side, joining the rest of my tower archers. I walked slowly, the homicide thoughts flooding my mind.

_Kill him... _

...

Two hours later, the army was set to rest, building one tent for every twenty people. There were many, many tents. Juvia was really tired, and a girl in her tent had offered herself to keep watch while we slept. And then she'll wake someone, randomly, to change places with her.

'Night, everyone' said Bianca, who was in the same tent as me, and fell asleep.

'Night' the rest of us answered back.

Juvia didn't have nice dreams that night. Actually, she had a nightmare she would never forget. Because it wasn't only a nightmare. It was her biggest fear.

Juvia was bleeding out. All her body was hurting, but she kept walking. 'Come on, come on, don't you dare die on me.' She was fighting not to black out. Next to her was Gray-sama. Carrying her to the infirmary. The dead bodies underneath them made it even harder to walk.

I could still hear the screaming in her tower. All her archer friends, her First Leader, all dead, and she would too if it wasn't for Gray-sama. Someone had reached the tower, and decided to burn it. Tears were beggining to form in my eyes, Juvia didn't want this to happen.

'We'll make it, You'll make it, do you hear me, Juvia?' I couldn't even nod out of the pain.

Gray-sama let Juvia on the ground, and lift me again, but this time, bridal style.

They walked faster this way, and I didn't have to make so much effort. I had burns around my body, and above that I was hurted. There had been a traitor. And Juvia had never guessed it. She had trusted him. Completely.

'We are almost there, Juvia. Almost there. We'll get the-' And Juvia heard the most horrible sound on Earthland. Gray-sama getting hit, by an arrow. He fell to his knees, dropping me harshly to the ground. I stayed silent. Still not understanding the sudden situation.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_' I screamed, not feeling anything anymore. The pain had left, but another much bigger came into my chest. Gravity made Gray-sama fall on Juvia's shoulders, blood coming down from his body to mine. Tears filled my eyes and began to fall non-stop through my cheeks.

'Juvi- Juvia... You'll be okay...'

'Juvia won't be okay without Gray-sama!' I sobbed.

'P-Promise me something...' he said, his face flinching.

'Anything!'

'Make it there without me'

'Juvia doesn't want to, she doesn't, she doesn't want any of this! Make it stop, Gray-sama. Make it stop. Juvia doesn't want it' Juvia cried while Gray-sama's eyes began to close themselves, slowly.

Juvia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a dark haired man, darker than Gray-sama's. His hair shadowed his eyes, but he knelt in front of Juvia, and said, without moving his lips, 'Stars are only visible in darkness. Fear is ever-changing and evolving. And I have been poisoned inside. But I, I feel so alive'

Juvia's eyes snapped open. And felt something warm and wet on her cheeks. She cleaned them slowly, trying to accept what was going on around her. She still was on that tent. And Gray-sama would be leaving this section, he would leave her. Juvia looked around, and saw the girl watching over the sleeping girls. I sat up, and before offering to change places, I watched how Bianca flinched and mutured things like 'W-Why?' or 'I trusted you!' or 'Don't! Please!' Seems Bianca hadn't have a really happy life as she pretended. After the other girl falling asleep, I caressed Bianca's hair slowly, hoping it would help.

Juvia couldn't fall asleep again, so she never asked or woke anybody to switch places.

She would be alone. With her poison. With her nightmares. Juvia silently wondered if she would ever feel alive after this.

**((A/N: Ended up changing the song. Haha. It's Battle Cry, by Imagine Dragons. ;). Not mine, of course. And picture it as a nice, slow, version. This chp was a little troublesome, I was deciding if whether make some parts nightmares or not. Haha. I hope I didn't dissapoint anybody by not killing Lucy. But people, you sure are quiet. Nobody gets mad. I'll start killing everybody if you don't review! Nah, just kidding. Although I could, if I wanted. No summary this time guys. I'm kidda tired. You know, Holidays are exhausting.))**

**((E.A/N: Talking about Holidays! From the 23rd to the 9th, I won't be able to publish. No internet, just family... Yay. But I'll make sure I get some chps ahead! I won't dissapoint you! And hey new followers! Two Cherries and a Star. Welcome, dears. I like you already. *tries to wink* *fails* See ya later, guys! Love ya!))**

**((P.S: E. A/N: Review, I feel lonely... *puppy eyes* *cat eyes* *elephant eyes* *cub eyes* I have a great collection of eyes. That sounded creepy. Now. Bye for Real! 'till the 9th/10th!))**


	7. Dreams and Hopes

**(A/N: Okay... Let me breathe... Phew... FIRST UPDATE IN 2015!OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOSHHHHHHH AND WE REACHED A 1000 VIEWS! ... That's it. Had to shout it out loud. I'm sooo happy! Hope everyone had fun on Christmas, and of course, New Year's eve. I won't get used to say 2015 until I don't know, April? June? Maybe even July. Guys! I have a serious comment right now, actually more like an advise. ICECREAM + COOKIES+ CANDIES + CHOCOLATE CAKIE. = HAPPINESS! **

**Happy new year, Disclaimer. My (late and lame) christmas present to you is to tell you I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_Walking in the mud, under black clouds..._

This place didn't felt as awful as Jellal or Neil had told me. Actually, it felt kinda right to be here, for now.

All the section was walking in rows, one next and behind the other, not stopping. Neil was beside me, and he was looking forward, his blonde-going-white hair moved quite a lot with the strong wind around us, and his green old looking eyes were focused somewhere else. He face changed its mood while he thought of many things I would never know about. I looked around me, trying to find something to entertain myself with. It was mostly silent, so those few conversations were easily heard, like one two people were having behind me. 'Hey, you'll be okay, because you are manly!' said a male voice and another male voice, not expressing any feelings answered 'Thank you, Elfman. But what about her?'

'Eavesdropping?' said Neil beside me, out of his trance. I jumped back a little, forgetting all about his presence there.

'No...' I lied. Then I looked up and changed the topic, 'So, how does the sleeping-while-walking works?'

...

Two hours later, the General Dreyar decided to make everyone rest. We slept in tents of twenty. As some of the girls were afraid of the male soldiers, we decided to make one watch over the rest, I went first, because I couldn't fall asleep, not yet.

Many of them had nightmares, the way they moved like trying to escape gave them away, some of them even cried or mutured things like 'Help me!' or 'Just let me die!'. War seemed to mess people up in different ways.

Interesting.

'I'm s-sorry...' said one who I didn't notice was awake. She had pink hair, and her clothes didn't look too safe for battle, they looked like a cloud. All puffy, cute. Maybe she had an armour underneath it. Now I realized it, she did have one. Not too strong, though. 'D-Do you w-want to change pl-places? I'm so-sorry!' she stuttered, apologizing for no particular reason. It made me feel like I was talking to a little child.

'Sure. You can't sleep?'

'No! I'm s-s-sorry!' she apologized again. I nodded, and tried to ignore it.

'Okay, watch over us, please'

'Y-Yes! I'm s-sorry!'

I laid down, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, I wasn't inside the tent. I was back in the castle, inside the library. I had been queen for a year now, and Jellal was named my bodyguard until the king decided against it. 'Erza' he called me while I was reading. I turned around and saw him. His mark was formed by nineteen lines now. I didn't understand what that was about in that time.

'Yes?' I answered.

'I'm not who you think I am' he said suddenly, I stood up slowly, and put my hand on his shoulder.

'Yes, you are. You are a good person who went through rough times, just like me' I said calmly, a sweet smile on my face.

He shaked his head 'No, Erza. I'm a monster'

'We all are monsters when we are lost.' Then I started singing _the _song.

_'Just one more time before I go I'll let you know..._

_That all this time- _

'Erza, stop' he interrumpted, but I kept on singing.

_I've been afraid- _

'Erza, please, listen to me'

_of let it show..._

_Nobody can save-'_

'ERZA!' I stopped singing, shocked. _'Please_, don't sing that song. It reminds me of-'

'Jellal' said someone as the door opened. 'Would you come with me?'

'James, are you going to leave me unprotected?' I asked, those words making me feel useless and fragil, and Mavis damn it, I hated it. 'There's no need to take him away, say it in front of me'

'As you desire' he shrugged, like he actually didn't care. 'Jellal Fernandez?' he said, making the blue-haired turn to look at him.

'Yes, sir?'

'You'll be joining the army-' the scene changed as my eyes widen as the king said his news.

'Jellal, when are you coming back?' he smiled at a little kid's innocent question, the kid was like we used to be, a servant. Many of them were surrounding Jellal, which didn't felt right, I didn't know why. Jellal plus kids made me feel uncomfortable. 'Yeah... When are you coming back?' asked a little girl wearing a dress like I used to have, tears on her eyes.

Jellal turned to look at me, a sad smile on his face. 'I don't know, but I promise I will' A woman called the kids to have dinner, and Jellal and I were left alone.

'You better come back, or I'll go after you' I threatened, sharing the same kind of smile after saying this.

'I will' he answered to my threat.

'Six months is a long time... I'll miss you, Jellal' I heard a female voice talking to me, and I turned at to the left, where it had come from. When I turned around to Jellal, I felt his lips against mine. I closed my eyes slowly, and then he suddenly stopped kissing me, I heard his voice say 'Open your eyes, Erza'

When I opened them, there was no one there. And I was walking through the halls that lead to the dungeon. In a blink of an eye, I was in front of Jellal's cell, the doors closed. The mirror he used to have was broken into a million pieces on the floor and he was sleeping, and talking in his sleep 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. I tried to walk inside of his cell, but it was locked. He was having a nightmare. 'Monster?' he said, his voice troubled, hurt. Then he started screaming, 'NO, NO, NO!' He woke up at last, breathing heavily. He walked towards me, and sat giving me his back. 'Erza...' he whispered. 'I won't see you again...'

'What?' The scene changed again, into a burning city, Magnolia's city. I looked around me, I was in the central park. The cherry trees were burning and I was suffocating. I ran away from there. Not so far away from where I was standing, I could see Jellal, who was standing a metre away from a black haired man who I think I had seen before.

Even if I shouldn't have, I heard the man say 'It doesn't matter if I have my eyes open or closed, I always see the same darkness...' after that, I saw how people I hadn't noticed before, dragged Jellal away.

I felt a tap behind me and found a short, blonde girl looking at me, her blue eyes serious in her pretty and young face. She took my hand, and gave me a reassuring smile 'You'll change history, I trust you'

I opened my eyes, and realized I was back at the tent. The girl who was watching over us wasn't the same as it had been when I left her. This one looked around her twenties. 'Want to change places?' I offered. The girl had brown hair, and had one eye pink and another yellow, she was gorgeus and would be perfect for a magazine if it wasn't for those scars that went from the corners of her mouth up to her ears, a cruel way to hurt and mark someone for life.

Her voice was one if you could taste it, you would call it... Bittersweet, it sounded nice and soft, but had some roughness in it. Probably caused after a life of bad moments. 'Are you sure? I could hold up some more time, I'm not tired' she said with a smile that made her scars stand out, she realized I wasn't looking at her but at her scars, and that smile dissapeared, and she turned around. 'Go back to sleep' she sounded hurt, like she had some kind of hope I wouldn't act that way, probably she was used to people looking at her, maybe scared or they teased her.

'I can't'

'Nightmares? Or imsonia?' she said with a compresive tone, like she had suffered both 'I don't want to fall asleep, you have two options, you stay silent and don't even look at me, or, you have a nice and long chat with me, and I'll tell you what happened, and you won't mention nor look at my scars again. What do you choose?'

'Second option'

She had a grin on her face 'Best option. Name's Glitch, by the way'

'Glitch?'

'My father had a wicked sense of humour.

'It was no long before I had joined the army, four years ago, when war broke out and Magnolia's king decided to conquer the pacific Oak Town. My father sold me to the army, he needed some cash, after all. Killed my mother in the fight to keep me home. There I was, only fifteen years old, second girl to even join the army, youngest until now. I had no idea how to fight, and no way I could even kill someone without have nightmares for years, or so I thought' she chuckled and continued 'A guy had pity and trained me, his name was Finn. He entered the same week as I had. He trained me and made me able to fight, he made me the warrior I am today, and I'll admit, experience can make you the best. We were more than training partners, that's for sure.

'One day he got gravely hurt, and I went to battle alone. It had been five months since we joined. I got kidnapped, for two months. Tortured to tell all the plans the army had.' we didn't realized some girls woke up and listened to her story. 'Never said a thing. A pretty sadistic guy did this, nice and slowly' she said, showing everyone the scars. 'He took two weeks to end it. Finally, I escaped, a stupid guard forgot about the door after some "fun" with me, killing everyone in sight, I made it out. No regrets and no nightmares. Every each of them had either raped me or tortured me. I got to the other camp, almost dead, and they had forgotten about me. Finn was in his month out, and I was sent into a improvised cell for two days until someone recognized me, no food nor water. I was _dying_. That someone ended up being a girl I had saved during battle, the reason I had been kidnapped. Four weeks later, Finn was back. He had thought I was dead, and the moment he saw me, he wouldn't let me go to battle until I was completely cured. His range had gotten higher when I wasn't there.

'It was another four weeks until I was ready to fight again. The Sergeant didn't allow me to get my month out, he said those weeks without fighting were my holidays. Finn was furious, he had a discussion with the Sergeant, and that bastard accused him of fighting his own, and you know what that means, I'm sure' she looked at all of us, like a teacher asking her students a simple question that didn't need answering. 'Before Finn being executed, we had our night. Do you still wonder why the first sergeant in the army dissapeared?' another question without need of answering. But she did it anyway. 'I, Glitch Hillstone, murdered the First Sergeant. Of course, I trust non of you will betray me' All the girls nodded, now all of them awake. 'Go back to sleep, people. You need energy for tomorrow' she said, natural authority in her voice, ending her story.

I stared at her, and she smiled. 'I don't need you telling me your story, actually, I don't want to know. You'll tell me when you feel like it, when we are friends. I just need you to know you must be careful with what you say, and what you do. Don't fall in love, except with your weapon. Don't always trust those with higher ranges, except for those who actually care about you. And, don't save anyone, except yourself.' I wasn't sure about her advices, but, there she was, standing in front of me, and all her scars were caused because she had saved someone she didn't know nor care about.

It was hard not to listen to her and her constant permanent smile.

'You had your bedtime story, now go to sleep, soon we'll be walking again'

_In a dark, suspicious, REALLY suspicious room..._

I stood silently in front of a mirror, and there was nothing to do. I. WAS. BORED. I looked around me, it was dark and the only light was in front of the mirror. If you could call that light. It was silently dying away, and I wasn't sure I wanted to see what was in the dark part. 'Where..?' said a voice, coming from the other side of the mirror, 'What happened...?' or what I thought was a mirror, because the instant that voice talked again, it showed the other room. I saw Lucy sitting on a bed, and all I could muster was a 'Lucy?' she looked disoriented, it seemed she couldn't see me. 'N-Natsu?' After a second, she exclaimed 'Where are you?!' she looked at her left, where there was nothing. 'Natsu?!' she said, frightened.

'I'm fine, Luce! I'm right here!' she didn't hear me, I didn't understand, maybe the mirror was soundproof?

Her face was showing how scared she was, and from a second to the other, she looked more than scared, terrified. Seeing this was horrible. Completely painful. 'Natsu! Where are you?!' she said. I was beginning to feel anxious, I wanted to go there and tell her everything was fine. I saw how her breathing began to accelerate, and she looked like she was going to cry.

'LUCE! IT'S ALRIGHT!' she seemed to hear my voice, but she got even more frightened, and the tears were even easier to recognize in her eyes. Then I saw how _that_ person walked from behind her. 'NO! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE' I shouted, I saw how he was getting closer, and I couldn't do anything, 'PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM HER!' I kept on shouting, hitting the window as hard as I could and she started crying, 'DON'T DO IT!' The light that was underneath me turned off. And it was completely dark now. I heard screaming, and kept on shouting for him to stay away from her, 'PLEASE! STOP IT!' I shouted one more time and heard how something moved fast. I slid down the wall and sat. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I felt how someone hugged me, but it wasn't Lucy's arms, they were stronger.

'Son, promise me you'll take care of your little sister' said Igneel, standing in front of me, ending the hug. I nodded, forgetting about the last dream.

'Why do you have to leave?' asked Wendy, tears on her eyes. This one our mother answered.

'It's for the well-being of Fiore, Wendy'

'When are you coming back?' she asked.

'We'll be back soon'

I walked away, this scene made me want to puke, but stopped mid-way, and turned around. 'You shouldn't lie to your own son and daughter' I was back standing in front of my parents, and hugged my little sister, like I hadn't actually done something. I pushed Wendy to the ground and shouted 'I HATE YOU!' but again Wendy was standing not a single bit of dust on her dress, and my parents said 'We love you, don't forget that'.

'HOW COULD YOU LOVE US IF YOU SENT US TO DIE?!'

The scene changed again and I was standing in front a ten year old Lucy. 'I hope we meet again' she said, hugging me with all our friends around us.

'We will' I said, an innocent big smile on my face. After this scene all the good moments we had after we turn ten came to the view of my dream. The swings, the small tree house, me teasing Wendy and Lucy protecting her, Mirajane "shipping" us, Lisanna falling asleep and Lucy painting her face, we trying out all the toys Bixlow's father made, and more memories. It made me feel hopeful about the future.

I woke up on the couch with a smile in my face, and went to the kitchen and drank some hot chocolate. When I heard Luce's voice. Was she awake? I walked to my bedroom, where Lucy was sleeping on my bed, I saw her mouth moving and heard some words, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I got closer, and sat on the floor, her scared face in front of mine. That's when I heard what she was saying. 'Natsu... don't, please'

The images of the last day rushed into my mind. I looked down, was she scared of me? I

She probably was. I had murdered a man. I felt like the world was falling around me, but I just closed my eyes when she spoke again. 'Natsu! Please! Don't!' she said, in a louder voice. I wanted her to stop. Whatever she was dreaming about wasn't good. And I was part of it. I started shaking her, and she began screaming, and there were tears forming on her eyes. I shaked her even more, and those tears fell down her cheeks. She woke up.

...

Lucy was walking in front of me, ten metres away. She was wearing the same clothes she had when we met for the first time in seven years, a black hoodie, white shorts and trainers. I was wearing the same hat than two days ago, that felt _years_ ago, and a (closed) jacket, the same usual pants and carrying a bag with half of all the money I had. Sometimes Luce stopped for checking a store, and I entered the one in front. She would buy some clothes for later, for both her and me, but nothing too obvious. She was pretending to be the usual girl buying random stuff. I told her not to buy useless stuff like perfume or make up, but not to buy medicine, that would have to be in another town.

I didn't want it to look like I was following her (which I was) or stalking her, so I turned left and walked through the crowd and went to the news board, where the list was. I tried not to pay attention to it and checked out other things, but then I heard a kid's voice saying 'See! I told you it was here!' I turned around, looking at three young kids (two boys and a girl) grabbing a piece of paper and surrounding the one who was holding it.

'But he wouldn't do such thing!' said the little girl, shaking her head.

'My mother saw him! She said he beated the man to death!' exclaimed the boy, looking at the girl like she was saying his mother was lying.

'But he is so nice! And funny! He would never do that!' she kept on protecting who was obviously me.

'But he is strong enough, and he joined the army. Maybe he was just practicing!' the one holding the paper said. I took a look and confirmed my thoughts, it was my face on the paper, a big WANTED under my name. Below the WANTED was the crime, _Murder of the soldier, Victor-_ I couldn't read the rest because the kid was covering it with his hand.

'I don't believe it!' said the little girl, crossing her arms.

'Come on, Julie, it's true!'

I turned around and kept on walking, not wanting to see how they convinced the girl who still had some kind of faith in me, even if I couldn't quite remember her. I walked up to a bench that was pretty much invisible hidden in the shadows. I sat down and sighed.

Everyone knew about yesterday.

But I hoped no one would even know my name when we left this city forever. When we left Fiore and our horrible lifes behind.

Hopefully, everything would end up just fine.

_Same as that one a story above..._

**(A/N: (sarcasm) Thank you, Gray. I love your creativity)**

I was walking.

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

And realized that my mind was in blank until thoughts began to flood into it again. The memories of the last conversation before I asked one of Juvia's archers a favour.

I sighed. Juvia.

_'I'm sorry, what?' Gray said, not actually hearing what he had been said. _

_'When we arrive at the next base, Fullbuster, you are being promoted and then removed from this section to Blue Pegasus one. Understood?' said Laxus, crossing his arms, annoyance again on his face. It took the raven-haired some time to process what he said. _

_'Yes... sir. May I ask why, sir?' _

_'Remember Neil Rainstorn?'_

_It took him more time to identify the name. 'The new guy?'_

_'He isn't new. Your friend Juvia made him leave the army for some months in order to get himself recovered. But before he left he was in the same rank as you. And there in Blue Pegasus theirs just... well, died. So Neil kinda deserves staying, he was assured he would stay in his place'_

_'But, Juvia is going to stay here?'_

_'What does Juvia have to do with all this?'_

_'Ehm.. I don't know, she kinda almost killed the man?'_

_'It doesn't matter, now I let you know the details of your movement'_

My feets felt heavier, like I was wearing steel boots instead of walking half naked. One female soldier behind me passed me the clothes I accidently left behind, I thanked her and suddenly heard some shouting coming from my right, where the archers walked. 'JUVIA! JUVIA!' Then I met her eyes, her dark, blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel sad. It didn't make much sense. It was like I would never see her again, almost like it was already our last moments. I wanted to stop, go next to her and tell her... What? What would I tell her?

...

Two hours later, I was in a tent full of men. They were talking about chicks and I couldn't give a single shit about that, not right now, because they talked about the soldiers and how they wanted to, argh. I just closed my eyes and hoped I fell asleep before they got into much details.

Thankfully, I did.

I was sitting on a bed, I think I was eleven. So it was after I lost everything. A dark haired woman entered the room, a young boy next to her, his hair the opposite of hers. 'Hello, Gray' I closed my eyes, I didn't want to live this again, that was for sure.

When I opened my eyes again, I was walking through the streets of Magnolia, age thirteen, and I was going for a cold soda. A young, red haired girl next to a blue-haired boy were walking, they looked tired, and the boy had a red mark under his eye. They changed fastly between them and a red haired woman wearing a fancy dress and a blue haired man walkking behind her. I was going to ask them if they were okay, but a woman got there faster. She told the kids something about going with her, so I supposed she was a parient or something of theirs. Some years later it was announced the prince was going to marry someone no one ever heard about.

The scene changed again, and I laying on the grass, looking at the stars. I was seventeen, and it was my last day in Magnolia before I joined the army, and I was, I'll admit, terrified. 'Hey, Ice princess' I turned around, and saw Flame brain standing behind me, sixteen years old.

'Hm?' I turned back to the sky. Seeing his face wasn't necessary right now.

'Don't die'

'Wha-?' I sat up and turned, but he wasn't there. 'That idiot' I murmured, and stood up, with my hands in my pockets I walked away, and saw a girl sitting down, hugging her knees and crying. I got closer to the brunnete. 'Oi, girl, what's wrong?'

'Finn?' she said when she looked up, but then she smiled while shaking her head slowly a hand on her brown hair, like saying _'What an idiot'_. 'I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else' I apologized, and stood up.

'Yeah, I realized' then I noticed the scars on the corners of her mouth. She rolled her eyes, and extended her hand.

'Glitch'

'What?'

'My name's Jill. Yours?'

'Gray. Who's Finn?' I asked, probably shouldn't, since she was crying about it.

'Someone I cared about... Now, you are joining the army, ain't you?' she said.

'W- How did you know?'

'I recognize a face who knows his fate. And yours is shouting at me it's scared. You are scared. You... are joining the army, Gray. You look like me at fifteen'

'Fifteen? How old are you?'

'Going nineteen. Want a drink?' Her pink and yellowish eyes announced how desesperate she was to get a little booze. It reminded me of Cana, who after got the age to drink spent half of the time drunk.

'You probably get along with a girl I know'

'If that girl knows what the word rough means, I already like her. Come on, wanna join me?'

'Sure'

We walked to a bar not so far away called Vermillion's. The girl's smile was nice, but mostly fake. Then she left, saying that in two days I would see her. (I didn't, actually, never saw her again. I asked for her, but nothing, lots of people are called like that. Asked for Finn, but they were another million people called like that. I wondered if I actually ever met her.)

She turned around, but it wasn't her, it was Juvia standing in the snow, there were tears in her eyes, and rolling through her cheeks, she waved goodbye, trying to smile, I was standing on a train, and it was moving, leaving everything behind. I sat down slowly, looked at the floor, and a girl sat down beside me, 'Is Gray-sama okay?'. I turned around, and pronounce her name only to discover it was someone completely different, I had the same reaction Jill had, shaked my head with a smile thinking, _My brain is tricking me._ 'I'm Gray' I extended my hand.

Someone shaked my shoulder, I opened my eyes, and was inside the tent again, remembering all my dreams, that were actually memories, except the last part on the train. A guy told me to change places, watching over the soldiers in case of a surprise attack. I nodded and accepted the sudden "offer".

I hoped I could actually say goodbye before leaving, probably never seeing a Ju- any of the people I know again.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: HEY! Wonder why didn't Lucy and Gray had this super ultra mega reunion? After all, they met when they were kids, right? Natsu knew Lucy and Gray, after all. Ehm, well, the answer is simple. Natsu and Gray were friends after Lucy left (which is weird, I understand). This chp introduces an improvised character I already like. Haha GLITCH PASIÓN LOCO!. NEXT CHP I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO LEVY, AND MY GALE/GAJEVY BEGiiiiiiiNSS! YAAAAASSSSSS. Neil... *growls*. Okay. Okay. Okay. Shhhh... Calm down, Ruby, Calm down. OKAY, GUYS. See ya later, and follow my previous advise! (Ice-cream + candies + cookies + chocolate cakie = happiness) Thanks for reviewing, you know who. I love you *tries to wink* *fails again* Hey... Saw what I did there? I updated earlier because I'm awesome, and found some internet (Thanks Uncle 3) ))**


	8. Bad Memories

**((A/N: Hola, queridos amigos mios! Later I'll give you Spanish Lessons, alright? It comes as a prize for reviewing. ;) . Before the chapter begins, I want to explain a little thing about Jellal, he is a mix of his Zeref/Ultear personality and the one when he is all regretful. It's like he has doble personality. Now, that's all for now. Chau! *sonrie*))**

**Disclaimer: Cough, Cough, I told you seven times (Am I the only one who thinks of Harry Potter when the number 7 is said or written?) in a row I don't own Fairy Tail, isn't that enough? Because I still don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em>Still in that cell...<em>

The people only crossed my cell to bring food, and I realized the door was closed, locked, for real, and couldn't open it.

I was sitting on the floor with shattered pieces of the mirror, and grabbed a piece, considering suicide. But Erza's face appeared on my mind, and with my feet I pushed those pieces to a side, might be useful some time. 'Fernandez!' said Thompson. Walking at me, his brown hair now short, and his white eyes looking at the destroyed mirror.

'Hm?' I said, turning around. 'What?'

He then what I was actually doing, and sighed. 'Nothing'

'Hey! Stay' I said, not wanting to be with myself again.

Now it was his turn to _what_ me, but he didn't. 'Sure' He grabbed a chair and sat down.

We stayed in silence for a while, and then I said 'You know I am guilty, right?'

'Yes'

'Good. At least you don't think I'm innocent' I laughed, the idea was ridiculous. 'Wanna know why I'm here?'

'I already know, you murdered someone of the Fairy Tail section, someone important'

'You don't know who?'

'I wasn't infomed of that detail'

'Okay, let's leave that unknown. You know how?'

'You killed him when he was sleeping'

'No. He was awake, pretty much awake, a pillow helped me' He nodded, like I was teaching him how not to kill someone. I wanted to laugh, it had been the first time I killed that way. 'Well, but that's not the reason I'm here'

'What?'

'I know if that was the reason I will be dead, but of course, I'm not, and that's not the reason' I said, sitting on the bed, looking at the confused white eyes Thompson had.

'Then...'

'The king has something against me, you might heard what, or not. I don't care. And well, he likes seeing me suffer something worst than death' I looked at my hands, bleeding because of the shattered mirror I had held.

'What's that?'

'Haven't you guessed? Bad memories, bad memories that torture you until the end you know isn't even close'

'THOMPSON!' someone shouted somewhere, calling the man in front of me.

'Until we see again' I said, standing up, and looking down at the shattered mirror.

'Goodbye, si- Priso- Sir' he said, deciding between Prisoner and Sir. He left and I saw him walk the hall at the corner of my eye until he turned right and dissapeared completely.

Again alone with my little torture.

**(A/N: I know it's short, but there isn't much to say when you are all alone in prison, darlings)**

_Walking at night, in Magnolia's city..._

It was 22:47. Not safe yet, Natsu had stopped following me at 13:43. I had no idea where he was right now, but I was sure he wasn't making mess, there were no shouting nor anything, which was impressive, considering he is Natsu.

Walking alone reminded me those years when my father made me leave Magnolia, only to after some years give me to the army... The army. They probably said I was allowed to leave for some reason, so others wouldn't try to escape.

I sighed and kept on walking, memories filling my mind.

_'Lu-chan!' called a blue-haired and hugged her best friend, a blonde wearing the same uniform as her. 'What are you doing here?' she asked, not actually happy about it. She had arrived in the train like many others, and was standing in front of the Girl's tent._

_'Well, my father...'_

_'Don't explain if you don't want to, Lu-chan' _

_'Thank you, Levy'_

_'It's okay! Now, come and I'll explain things to you the others wouldn't ever explain!'_

She had been so nice... I turned to the left, and saw a glimpse of blue hair. I shaked my head, not letting it happen, not now, not when it could ruin everything.

_'Levy?' Lucy called for her best friend. They both were battlefield sacerdotists, and after a battle they didn't saw each other until everyone was in the infirmary. And Levy was taking way too much time. Lucy was walking to the battlefield, passed through the head quarters and saw a soldier she hadn't seen before, a blue haired girl covered in other people's blood, and someone who Lucy indentified as Soldier Fullbuster. _

_The battle was over, and Magnolia had won this one. But where was she? 'Levy?'she called again. She arrived to the field, full of corpses. She hated it, but it was a view she had to get used to, even if she thought she never would (And never had). 'Levy?!' she said louder, hoping her dark thoughts weren't right about this one._

_'Lu-chan! Help me over here!' said the blunnette, even if Lucy couldn't see her, she guided herself with Levy's voice. When she found Levy, she was trying to make a huge mass of black move. Then Lucy realized it was an actual person. 'Come on! Help me carry him!' Lucy rushed next to the stranger and put his hand under her shoulder._

_'I've never seen this one before' Lucy said while trying to carry the man next to her._

_'I think he is from Pham-'_

_'WHAT?!' Lucy shouted, almost throwing the man to the ground, not doing it because it would drag Levy to the ground, too. _

_'I know, I know. But I just couldn't leave him there, it didn't felt right. We are taking him to the infirmary, okay?' the blunette said, a sudden commanding tone on her voice Lucy wasn't used to. _

_'Okay' Lucy grabbed the man with more strenght than before, and helped Levy to take him to the infirmary, that for some reason felt miles away. After some moments, Lucy glanced at Levy, and she realized she was bleeding, but neither of them said anything about it._

_After putting the man on one of the blankets, Lucy helped more soldiers, loosing sight of Levy, and whether she was helping other than the man she had brought from the other side of the army. 'Heelp...' managed to say a hurt soldier, and the blonde rushed next to his side, helping him in anyway possible._

I went calmly inside one of the last open shops in the city, and asked for some stuff for winter, even if we weren't near it, a scarf and winter boots, for me, a sweater and winter boots, for Natsu.

_Two days later, a normal day at the infirmary, only this time was, for sure, a lot more... collapsed. Lucy ran from one side to the other, hoping to save as many as possible (not so many as you think), until a blunnete stopped her, she thought at first it was Levy, her hair color standing out, but it turned out to be another person, she stood, her face indicating Lucy how nervous and scared for someone else she was, she then confirmed what Lucy was thinking. 'Juvia is so sorry, but would the sacerdotist please tell Juvia where a soldier called Gray Fullbuster is?' it confused Lucy a bit the way she talked, but mostly the fact that she had stopped her while she was going to help someone else._

_'Uhm, yeah. Gray Fullbuster? Let me think... Black hair? Dark eyes? Paw- Front line soldier?' Fuck, thought Lucy, almost said it. She remembered how bad the man was, several deep cuts, he was almost there from bleeding out to death when the blonde found him, one of the worst of all. By the way her eyes emanated worry it was obvious she cared about the injured man, 'Follow me, but I warn you, you won't like what you'll see' she started walking, looking around for Levy. Many times she stopped for a man in pain, 'Excuse me' she would mutter and look for whatever those soldiers asked for. After several stops she got there, when she saw the look of the blunette, the words slipped through her lips 'Good luck'. She went looking for Levy, and saw her sitting next to her refugie._

_'Levy!' Lucy exclaimed, the girl jumped, 'What are you doing?! There's many more hurt soldiers other than yours!' the blunnete's cheeks turned red, but she nodded, said goodbye, and ran to other soldiers. Lucy remembered she had to change the bandage's of half of the people in the infirmary, but the one's of Fullbuster seemed mostly stained. She walked there, where the girl sat silently, deep in her worried thoughts._

'Thank you! Come back soon!' said a girl, and in my mind answered, _'Hopefully I'll never see you again'_

'Thanks!' I walked out but then walked back in.

'That was really soon!' laughed the girl.

'Yeah, wouldn't you mind telling me the time?' I asked, bags in hand.

'Hm... Hold on... 23:10' she answered.

'Thanks!' I smiled, leaving the shop/tent, and waved from behind, 'Have a nice tomorrow!' I said, a weird way to say nice day, something my mother used to say.

'Uhm, thanks! Same!' I walked away, it would approxximately take me around thirty minutes to get there, so I was at time.

_Levy spent most of her time in the infirmary since she had brought the man who Lucy was told his name was Gajeel, and Lucy spent most of her time alone, which wasn't good for her. Sitting in what she called bed, she thought about all the dying people she had seen that day, not actually decided to think that, she didn't have much option with no one to distract her tortured mind. Blood, pain, screams, begging, more pain, someone grabbing her hand, more blood, screaming. She tried to breathe, but it hurt to much to know there was people who didn't for her fault, HER fault. She stood up, her heart racing, breathing became harder, and harder, she felt like she was going to die at any moment, she was going to die. The word die echoed in her mind. Now thinking was impossible, she couldn't understand a single word on her mind, or so she thought, it said, in a calm voice that didn't go with her heart, 'Look for Levy' she was scared to even go through the "door", fearing someone was going to murder her right in the spot. With all her bravery, she went through that wall, nothing. She sighed, or tried to. Every noise or person coming near her, felt like a huge threat for her life. She tried to breathe, in and out, in and out. Her chest hurted so bad. So bad. It burned. She walked faster, another "door". Nearly had a heart attack going through it. Nothing. Not so long till the infirmary, not so long, 'You are almost there' said the voice in the middle of the sea of rushing thoughts of how she was going to die, brutally murdered. But before she even got there, Levy appeared._

_'Lucy?'_

_'L-Levy..' she managed to say, her voice trembling in fear. She breathed, and said, 'I.. I think I'm having a panic attack, Levy' with a little humurous tone. _

_'Okay, okay, breathe. You are fine, I'm going to protect you' she said, holding Lucy's hand. With her free hand she caressed Lucy's arm. _

I stood at the outsides of Magnolia, and sat down, it had to be around 23:45. I waited, everytime someone appeared I hid in the shadows, but Natsu seemed to never arrive.

_Lucy stood behind one of the curtains for gravely hurt soldiers, and saw how Levy looked at a sleeping Gajeel, her eyes closing slowly. She then fall asleep herself. It was a cute picture, and Lucy was looking at it, knowing what may happen next. She smiled, happy for her bestfriend. She didn't know, that what she supposed was going to happen, would be the end of her best friend. _

23:58, Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Unless he was hiding and was planing to arrive one minute later, I didn't know what I would do. I didn't even considered he backing out, so worse ideas appeared in my mind, Did he got caught? Maybe he was in trouble, and I was here, doing nothing, but I couldn't go search him, because what if he was only late, and when he finally arrived, I wouldn't be there.

Without me noticing, my hands started shaking.

_'Lu-chan, please help me'_ _said Levy, shaking her from her sleep. _

_'What? What happened?' I said, sleepy. It was late, and my night shift wasn't until tuesday. _

_'Someone recognized Gajeel' my eyes opened widely, knowing that that would lead him to either death or days of torture and then death. I stood up and started walking next to her._

_'Who?' I said, still in what you could call pijamas, that were more like comfortable clothes able to sleep with. _

_'Laxus'_

_'The general? Laxus, the guy we know that cares about Fairy Tail?' Levy nodded, a worried face that told me that she cared for her rescued. 'Oh, Levy, Why did you got yourself into this?' I said, shaking my head while walking rapidly next to the petit blunette. _

_When we arrived to the infirmary, Levy let out a scream. 'What have you done?!' she run to the beaten up man. _

_'This guy hurted you, didn't he? When you were fucking saving him, he hit you, didn't he?!' the blonde huge man said, more than only few inches taller than both of us. I looked at Levy, who was looking at Laxus angrily._

_'No! Well, he did! But he thought I was going to kill him! He was defending himself!' she said, getting closer to Gajeel in a rather protectively way._

_'What about Jet and Droy?' he said._

_'Don't mention them' she said, looking down. I was just staring at both of them, turning from look at one and then at the other. I didn't know who to pair with. Because Laxus was right, in some way, telling her he was dangerous, that he had done terrible things to our army. But Levy was a forgiving person, and knew he only did what he was supposed to, what he and everyone in here did._

_'Oh, what don't you want me to mention? The fact that he was who-_

_'Shut up' whispered Levy, her glance shadowed by her own hair._

_'-tortured them personally? Killed-'_

_'Shut up' she whispered again._

_'-one of them? Or maybe you mean all the other-'_

_'Shut up' a little louder this time._

_'-friends your _boyfriend_ killed, enjoyi-'_

_'ENOUGH!' she shouted, I blinked in surprise, looking at her. 'Enough! I know he did all those things! I know he probably had a smile while doing it! I know it! I know it! But after so many things taken away from me, it isn't hard to accept one or two more! I forgive him! And it's not okay! But I forgive him!'_

'Oh no...' I whispered. Staring at my shaking hands. Second time this week. I sighed, hoping it's only a false alarm, knowing deep down there was no chance it would not happen. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, 'Take your h-hands off me' having a small heart attack, I waited for the person to answer, every second feeling like hours until it answered.

'Are you mad, Luce?' I sighed in relief, and turned around. I bit my fist so I wouldn't scream, went several steps back, and looked at the scene I didn't expect.

_Laxus forgived Gajeel's life, after lots of Levy's pleading. I didn't say a word in all the commotion, because I didn't know what to think. 'Alright', he murmured some things about having to stop doing that, that it was the second time that month or something. 'Cure him or whatever and the moment he can walk he'll be fighting with everyone else, understood?' _

_Levy nodded rapidly and said 'Thank you, sir'. _

_'Yeah, whatever' _

He was covered in blood, and tried to reach for me, a confused look on his face. Then he looked sad. 'You are mad...' he got closer, and a small yelp left my lips, when I saw he was holding something. I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't react to the desesperated orders my brain gave them, and I stood stil. My hands not moving either. 'Are you scared of me?' he said again, walking another step closer. 'You _are_ scared... Why are you scared of me?' In his hands there was the helmet, that one the man had when Natsu murdered him. 'Is it because of this? Is it because of what you made me do?'.

When I saw things, they didn't talk this much, actually almost didn't. And were rather short, I blacked out before something happened... What _would _happen now?

_'I'm... sorry, Levy' I heard someone say, I looked around the infirmary, and searched for the owner of that voice, who of course was, Gajeel. But Levy was no where to be seen. I went closer, and saw how he was looking at the ceiling, his eyes darted off. _

_'Gajeel?' I called, looking at him, passing a hand in front of his eyes, hoping to get him out of trance._

He was inches away from me, he grabbed in his bloody hands a lock of my hair, I wanted to scream, but my mouth didn't even open. His gooffy grin seemed to had never even appeared on his face once as he gave me the creepiest and wicked smile on earth. 'You look pretty when the fear overwhelms you' he said, his salmon hair was red with all the blood on it. _This isn't Natsu, This isn't Natsu. _My brain repeated itself.

_When Gajeel "woke up", he stood up, his leg in a better state right now. 'I better get use to walking like this' he said to himself, walking slowly and stopping several times for a rest. 'If not I'll be dead soon'._

_'You are going to fight for this kingdom?' I asked, and he turned around, he didn't notice I actually was there. 'Fight for this army?' _

_'Not exactly, Bunny girl'_

_'Bunny girl?'_

_'You've got bunny ears, don't you?' he said, pointing at the empty space above my head. I laughed, but then got serious, and told him to sit down. 'Okay... Thanks, Bunny girl'_

_'Don't call me like that, my name's Lucy' I said, I gave him a glass of water._

_'I don't care, Bunny girl' he drank it and mutter something like 'Don't you have something stronger?', I ignored._

_' You didn't answer my question' _

_'Yes, I did'_

_'No, you didn't.'_

_'Didn't I say, some minutes ago, "Not exactly"?'_

_'Yes, but that isn't an answer'_

_'I'm pretty sure it is, Bunny girl' he shrugged, and drank the rest of the water. He then mutured 'Oh, right'._

_'Not the kind of answer I wanted' I said, standing in front of him. _

_'Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?' he replied._

_'I do. Come on, are you really going to fight against your own, killing those who are defending your town?' _

_'Not my town, a town I lived in for five days' he shrugged again. 'I don't really care, I never been in a town too long to do' he looked down at the glass of water, and gave it back, I refilled it, and put it in his hands._

_'So, why are you even here?'_

_'Well, you see, Bunny Girl, I don't really know. One day I was called to the army, probably an asshole who wanted me dead enlisted me. Oak Town's list is much simpler than the one you've got there in Magnolia, only name and it's enough, they don't really care if you are underage, so-'_

_'How do you know how Magnolia's list works?'_

_'I told you I never stay in one place. Last time you interrumpt me, Bunny girl.' he threatened pointing at me with his finger, drank more water while looking at me. 'So, here I am. Changed side. My left leg nearly works, because some idiot didn't kill me when he had all the right to.' he sighed while shaking his head 'Yeah, that idiot who was looking at the only person I actually kinda cared for'_

_'Who?'_

_'You don't care, Bunny Girl, she's fine, she probably killed the man the second he walked towards her' he shrugged for the third time. 'Then, the same day, Shrimp and you got me here'. _

_'Yeah, and we know what happened next'_

_'No, I know, you don't. Shrimp came everyday, took care of me when she should've been taking care of others, even if I had hurt her' he said, shaking his head. 'I decided I would protect her, because I, well, did the opposite'_

'Fear in your eyes, you lied Lucy, you are _scared _of me, you are_ terrified _of me, you lied, you lied, and lied all the time' _Not Natsu, not Natsu, not Natsu. _I thought. 'I miss when you were a kid, and the word_ lie _was bad to you as it really _is_' he played with the lock of blonde hair he held in his hand, talking slowly, like he was talking to a young girl. I breathed fastly as he grabbed a knife from his back, and said, 'You are better off dead'.

'Luce? Luce, what's wrong?!'

_Every fight in which Gajeel participated, I didn't even worry about Levy, because she always returned safe and sound, sometimes carried someone next to Gajeel. Gajeel encountered with " the person he actually kinda cared for", Juvia Lockster, who was in our army too. He almost beat Gray to death and would have if it wasn't for Levy who told him about the "kicking out" if he did something against someone of this army. _

_Some weeks later, another battle began, the one before I ran away. _

_We, sacerdotists, nearly don't even hurt people, we only help our own. But, if you kill the enemy's doctor, it can't be cured, so if you hurt it, there's no way it'll get on your way again. So we were in danger most of the time, and that orange suit didn't help not to stand out. Levy had her bodyguard, I was sometimes saved by one or other soldier who cared about us. But in the end, Levy and I, had never actually murdered someone, until then._

_I was looking around, death everywhere (of course), but I couldn't see anybody actually alive, and suffering. I started running, in case they were on the floor. Screaming in pain, there was a girl, from Fairy Tail's section, who had an arm ripped off. I ran as fast as I could towards her, and whispered in her ear, 'You'll be fine, you'll be fine, breathe, breathe'. She had so much blood on her "armour". The girl seemed couldn't do nothing but scream, she couldn't muster a word, and looked at me, plead me silently, to save her. I couldn't take her to the infirmary, she was too heavy for me. I looked around me, wondering why wasn't I dead yet, not a sword on my back, nor someone trying to. 'You'll be fine', I whispered once again, and she screamed in pain again. "You'll be fine"? Those empty words I'd said made me want to throw out, made me want to change places with her. She looked even paler than before, she was loosing too much blood. _

_I tried with all my strenght to pull her to the infirmary, no matter the odds, but the moment I moved her a bit she screamed louder than all the other times. She had to pass out sometime, but if she didn't by now, it would be a horrible death. Suddenly, Levy appeared. 'Lu-chan!' she had blood on her suit, lots of blood, I stared a bit before I reacted._

_'Levy, help me take her to the infirmary, she's loosing too much blood,' she stood there, and didn't move. 'Levy! Help me!' I shouted, turning at the blunnette._

_She shook her head, 'Lu-chan, she won't make it'. The girl looked at Levy alarmed, and nodded, now asking us to kill her. _

_'B-But, she has to! W-We ha-have to save her!' the girl started crying, shaking her head with despair, still not saying a word, then she started closing her eyes._

_'Lucy, calm down' she said seriously, calling me by my name. 'She won't make it. Give her a fast death'_

_'No, n-no! P-Please Levy, help m-me' I stuttered, many people had died on me, but I never gave up until _they _gave their last breathe. She got closer, the battle seemed to slow down around us. She walked to the other side of the girl, and whispered something on her ear. With the dagger we'd been given to defend ourselves in extreme cases, she stroke at her heart. I stood there, paralyzed, the knife went in slow motion to me, but at the same time I couldn't stop it._

_'Keep going' she said, looking down. 'Keep going' she repeated, and looked at me, stood up, blood on her hands, the first person she had ever killed rested in front of her, looking so peacefully sleeping, a little frown showing all her previous fear and pain. Levy eyes widened, but she sighed and pull the dagger out, 'We'll come back for her', she said and ran away._

'Luce?' the vision smiled one more time, and dissapeared. But I didn't black out, didn't woke up somewhere else, I just stood where I was, fearing to turn around. 'Luce, are you okay?' Natsu's voice asked, and touched my shoulder, I trembled in fear, and he moved his hand away. He walked around me, and stood in front of me. He was regular Natsu, only instead of his grin he had a worried look.

_That same day, Levy and I went in search for the girl. Out of millions, we searched for her, and other survivors. Levy was silent, didn't even look at me, and she hadn't changed her suit. When we got to where the girl had died, she was laying in the same place, in the same state we had left her. Which was a weird thing to say, because oftenly people stepped on or re-killed those who were dead, just in case. _

_'Come on, let's take her' Levy said. She knelt next to the corpse and put its hand on her shoulder. 'Lu-chan. Please'. I helped her, and she felt heavier than when we took Gajeel. _

_After we arrived, Levy and I put her on one of the blankets for those who hadn't make it, which we were running out of. A man around his forties came closer, his eyes looked of ones of a mad man. 'What have you done?' he said, one step closer to us._

_'Sir, we ask you to please calm down' Levy said, extending her hands in front of her. _

_'What have you done to her?!' he asked again. More than once we had confronted mad soldiers, so this was the only thing they had trained us for. _

_'Is this soldier related to you?' Levy asked._

_'S-She is my daughter' he said, a bit calmer. Or so we thought._

_'We are sorry for your lost' the blunnette said._

_He got another step closer, and that's when Gajeel, who had been watching the scene, walked in. 'Oi, too close', he said, putting himself between Levy and the man._

_'Gajeel, the man is in shock, it's okay' she said, putting a hand on his arm. _

_'Exactly why it isn't'_

_'Come on, we have to help more people' I said, and took Levy's hand, pulling her to the hurt section of the infirmary. _

_'I have to go, someone told me Laxus was searching for me. See ya, Shrimp, Bunny girl' he nodded at us, and turned around walking away._

_'See you later, Gajeel!' Levy said, he turned again, smirked, and left the infirmary._

_'Poor man' I said, walking next to Levy, checking now and then to the old hurting ones._

_'I feel so guilty' Levy admitted, I looked at her, she hadn't said anything about how she felt about _it _all this time. She looked like she was about to cry, but she hold back any feeling of it. 'So, so guilty, Lu-chan. I mean, I always thought I could never do such thing'_

_'But you didn't do anything bad, actual-'_

_'But! Her look, the way she looked at me! It doesn't leave my mind, Lu-chan, it's horrible. W-When I did it, I felt nothing, _nothing_' she looked at her hands, and I turned to a soldier, who was calling for me._

_'Now you do! Levy, you did th-' _

_'Lu...-chan?' she said, when I turned around, Levy was looking at me, my view went at her chest, where a dagger had trasppased her uniform. Behind her, the man I've had pity of stood, and took a step back, and started running away. _

_'LEVY!' I exclaimed, and hold her small body when gravity had its effects on her. 'Levy, Levy, Levy' I say nervously, looking around me, searching for help._

_'Lu-chan... It.. hurts' she said, grabbing my arms, strongly, trying to make the pain decrease at least a little. _

_'Would someone help me?!' I shouted, but most sacerdotists were in cirjury __**(A/N: ?) **__'P-Please, someone help me' I whispered, looking at the distance, where some sacerdotists were running, they were too far away, too far, they wouldn't make it, she wouldn't make it._

_Levy got closer, and her blue hair touched my right cheek. 'Lu-chan, i-it's okay' she still had blood on her, from all the people she had tried to save, and that blood passed to me through her arms. 'Lu-chan, look... at me' _

_I looked at her brown eyes, and she smiled after her face flinched. 'Levy, I'm so s-'_

_'Lu-ch-' she coughed and blood came out of her mouth, staining my suit. 'Lu-chan, keep going' Her eyes looked tired, and she took her dagger, the one she had used for doing _that_, and put it on my lap, 'Keep going' she whispered. 'G-Gajeel,' she said, her eyes darting off. 'See y-you later'_

_Walking at night..._

Juvia was walking calmly, her fellow archers walking in front of her. She was alone, well, until Gajeel, walked next to her.

'So, how are you holding up?' he asked, Juvia turned at him, and gave him a small smile.

'Good morning, Juvia supposes she's okay' she said, actually lying.

'Like everyone here, okay? Or even more fake okay?' he asked, 'I overheard your conversation with little Bianca' that's how he called her, "Little Bianca", by the way she acted.

'Gajeel-kun, eavesdropping? That's unexpected' I said, looking at the man next to me.

'I would never do such thing, I just happened to be near and silent' he said, saying the definition of eavesdropping.

'Alright, if Gajeel-kun says so...'

'So, how are you doing?'

'Gajeel-kun doesn't have to worry, Juvia will be fine'

'Will be?' he said, unconvinced. 'So you are not fine' he said. _Of course not_ Juvia thought, and looked at her right, where the green grass was, in perfect state because Juvia was in the last row.

'Gajeel-kun, don't worry' I repeated, and looked at him, another smile curving on my lips. Juvia saw a small yellow flower, and she knelt and picked it up. She rolled it between her fingers. 'This will only be bad memories one day, so Juvia _will _be alright'.

The hours went by, and the sun came up, Juvia had many times seen the dawn, and thought how beautiful and marvellous it was, an explosition of colors and wonders, but this time, this time, it had felt like an annoyance in her eyes, no more than a simple thing that happened everyday.

'What's wrong with Juvia?' she whispered to herself, thinking the same thought again. She sighed, 'She isn't fine... Will she be fine?'. Gajeel had walked ahead and was talking to the other knights. I remembered his bad memories, when that girl, Levy, died.

He had been devastated, Juvia remembered, and for some reason blamed himself, two weeks later, the other sacerdotist left, people said it was because of mental issues, others said she had enough and escaped, there was even a rumour about her commiting suicide in a battle, but in those weeks no battle was hold. It was the mistery of the sacerdotist, and it was pretty new, since she had done whatever she had done some days ago.

She remembers Levy's funeral. It had been pretty improvised, and actually more people than expected were there. It had been in a day were there hadn't been a battle, Lucy, Gajeel, and Jet had talked in it. Everyone in it had come closer and said goodbye, but we couldn't bury her, so she was cremated.

Those were his bad memories, and probably there were more she didn't know of, but he had survived, even if it felt that something was missing in him, Juvia knew it was unfixable. So she stayed silent, and talked about something else.

Juvia didn't realized she had been staring at the dawn all this time, and bumped against someone. 'Juvia is so sorry!' she said, giving a step back. Bianca smiled at her when she turned around, they were having breakfast, sitting on the grass. The "breakfast" consisted in a fruit, water, and another fruit.

'Leader! Don't worry!' she laughed, 'I'm perfectly fine! But if you wanted my attention you could just tap on my shoulder' she joked.

'I'm sorry, Bianca,' Bianca shook her head and moved her hand up and down like it didn't matter.

'Hey, Leader, want to join us?' she offered, showing all the other girls around her. Most of my archers were female, and only four were male, but they didn't complain. Juvia absolutely did not allow _those _kind of relationships between her archers, still they didn't complain. The guys weren't here, probably taking a rest of their companions.

'Yes!' said the girls behind Bianca, 'Come on, Leader, it'll be fun!'.

'No, no, Juvia doesn't want to interrumpt your conversation' I said, shaking my hands in front of me in denial.

'Pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee' said Bianca, taking my hand and pulling me down to sit down next to her. I shook my head, 'Come on!' I sighed,

'Alright'

'Yes! We conviced her, girls!' said Bianca, rising a fist in sign of victory.

'What were the girls talking about?' Juvia said, sitting down, Yuki and Bianca at my left and right.

'How to murder people from afar, pointing arrows at dying people, you know, usual' joked Bianca. 'About our families and our lifes before this, you know, depressive stuff' a girl chuckled and said,

'What's more depressive that your family?'

'So, Leader, how was _your_ family?'

'Well, Juvia's family was... harsh'

'Did they sold you?' said a purple haired girl.

'Yuki!' said Leia, a black haired girl, punching Yuki in the shoulder.

'I just asked!'

'It's okay, girls, Juvia doesn't care. And, yes, Yuki, they did. My mother died when Juvia was eleven, and my father remarried with someone who wasn't nice to Juvia, but was wealthy, after that woman leaving, Juvia's father was left poor, and the little we had he spent it in alcohol. Juvia escaped her father, who tried to sell her, but unafortunately, he already had. So Juvia or went, fight and had a chance to live, or died. Die without a fight doesn't sound good to Juvia. So she went. Her father did get the money, and dissapeared of Juvia's life, forever. Not even after the first six months did Juvia see him, probably moved who knows where. But Juvia is happier here than there, so you might imagine it wasn't nice'

The girls nodded, it wasn't the saddest story in the book, but it was what happened to me. 'What about you, Bianca? Why did you get into the army?'

'Well, I actually was cheated into it. It actually a funny story, you see, I had this childhood friend I absolutely trusted in, and, oh my gosh, I feel so stupid saying this, do you remember the list in Magnolia? The one you have to put your hand on, and then your name?' everyone nodded, I barely remembered it when we were in Magnolia with Gray-sama. 'Well, my "friend", he who is so FREAKING clever, got me drunk, and made me enlist. When I was called for the interview the next day, I couldn't believe it, and my friend explained everything to me. Blah, blah, blah, I'm here' I stayed silent, understanding her shouting while she slept. 'What about you, Leia, why the heck are you here?'

'Ehm...' she sighed, a smile on her face. 'Everyone is going to kill me when I say this'

'Oh no, don't tell me you...' said Yuki.

'You offered yourself?!' shouted Bianca, about to laugh her ass out and at the same time cut her in half. And Leia nodded shameful.

'Yeah, I mean, I was so _stupid. _I had been heartbroken by my boyfriend' two girls were already face palming.

'You've got to be kidding me' said Mei, a brunnette, one of the face palming girls.

'I _know_, but I thought there was nothing worse to what I was feeling, and then... Here I am, wanting to kill my past self' she said, rolling her eyes.

'You should kill all yourselves' said Haruka.

'Shut up!' we laughed, and Juvia said,

'We all make mistakes, Keia, don't worry. Juvia, most of the time, used to fall for every guy Juvia saw, they always, _always _broke Juvia's heart. Those guys were horrible, but Juvia fell for them hard. Juvia used to say they would change. But they didn't. Then my father sold me to the army, and after some time, Juvia met Gray-sama'

'Ooooh, Gray!' said all the girls (except for Bianca), talking like they were in love and blinking fastly and looking at the sky above us. Juvia laughed and so did the girls. 'Talking about the devil' said one of them, she pointed behind us, and Gray-sama was standing there, about to speak, his mouth still open. He closed it and said, 'Juvia, can I talk to you?' he said, glanced at the other girls 'In private'.

'Oww... You are no fun!' said one girl, I chuckled and walked next to Gray-sama. 'We want her back before twelve, understood, Gray-sama?!' they laughed even more, I felt a small heat on my cheeks when I heard what they were implying, but he didn't seem to had heard it.

'Did Bianca told you what I asked her to?'

'Yes. Yes, she did'

'Oh, okay' he said, and stayed silent.

'Is that all?' I asked, rather dissapointed. Dissapointed of what?

'No, not actually. I wanted to ask you something, Juvia' he said, more than a million ideas went through my head, the slight pink Juvia had on her cheeks turning into a furious red.

'W-What?'

'I don't know what you are thinking, but it's probably not it. I just wanted you to...'

'To?' the dirty pictures I had on my mind still working on and on.

'To join me when I leave' he said, finally. The ideas flew away with the innocent request Gray-sama had asked me. I smiled, and nodded.

'It will be Juvia's honor to do so!'

'I don't know if honor, but I'm really thankful, I just... I don't know why, but I feel you have to be there, you know?' Pure and complete happiness filled my chest, and I nodded even faster.

'And Juvia will be! She swears it for her life!' he laughed and with a hand behind his head he said,

'I don't know if you should do that, if you can't go I don't want you to be dead' Juvia stood there, his words had turned her current position into only bad memories, cause now, she was glowing happiness.

'C-Can Juvia hug Gray-sama?' I said, learned not to do it suddenly when they were in Oak Town in their break.

'I.. guess so?' the moment he finished his phrase Juvia hugged him.

He was leaving, but, he asked her to be there for him. So now the fact he wasn't going to be there didn't feel as bad, not now that she was going to be there the last moments he was there.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Okay, that was a freaking long chapter. because, you see, I told four stories this time. Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia and Gale. I mean, YAAAS. No Glitch this chp, TT-TT. Next chapter heeeellll yeaaaaah. Alright, minna, No need for summaries, because my shoulder hurts, and I'm about to eat MILANESA, PAAPÁÁÁ! (Back at my uncle's).))**

**((E. A/N: I'm going to confess a little thing, the panic attack that Lucy suffered was based on mine, when I was twelve, it was literally one of the worst experiences in my whole life. It was in the middle of the night, and I woke up, and it started, I don't know why I didn't neither woke up my parents nor tell them before the six months, I think it was because I thought they wouldn't believe me. The day after the panic attack I told my friends, and remembering it made my heart start beating the same way, like it was burning, and I was absolutely terrified it would happen again. Because I had never feared for my life so much. I wonder what would have happened if I had woke my parents, and how would they've reacted))**

**((E. Bonus A/N: I realized too late that Lucy's flashbacks were in first person, which makes me want to grab a knife and cut myself in half, slowly. I'm too lazy to edit so much, so I'm sorry. But would **_**you**_** do it? You would? Oh... okay, you deserve an applause, *claps*, *in the background crowd screams "You are my hero!" "I love you!" "Be the father/mother of my child!" etc* .))**


	9. Warriors

**((A/N: Hi, there! How was your day? Good? Great. Congratulations, you have survived another day, and I'm proud of you. Keep going! Something about this chapter, you know that usually all the other chapters every POVs were happening at the same time, right? Well, this chapter, Natsu's POV is a few hours behind (Because Juvia put herself some hours ahead and what Natsu had to say that moment where Lucy was is important), capisci? Genial. Hey, guys! Time for some MUUUSIIIIIC! Put in youtube or whatever Battle Cry (Imagine Dragons) so you have some background music, when I say so, understood? Alriiight! 'Til the end of this chapter minna!))**

**Disclaimer: Ninth time, I'm getting tired, aren't you? Well, I didn't magically took over Fairy Tail and owned it. So, nope. I still don't.**

* * *

><p><em>Sitting on the green grass...<em>

In my hands I was holding the last piece of my second apple, a red apple that wouldn't make one baby feel full with his little stomach. 'Hungry?' I turned around at the female voice, and Glitch sat down next to me. 'Here, have my extra apple, I'm tired of this things' she said, giving me a green apple in my hand. She smiled and her scars stood out. I've learnt how not to look at them, her eyes were more distracting now.

'Thanks' I said, wishing I had a strawberry cake in my hands instead of another apple, but I was thankful anyway.

'Well, its my pleasure. Are you friends with Neil?' she asked, pulling grass from it's place, looking at me.

'I guess you could say that' I said, staring at her different coloured eyes.

'Hm...' she nodded, 'Alright. If I could say that, then you are' she shrugged, and stopped grass-killing, and looked forward.

'Why do you ask?'

'No reason'

'Are _you _friends with Neil?' she laughed and shook her head.

'No, no. Only talked to him once, he's nice and all, but no. The only thing we have in common are the scars' she said, passing her index finger through the right scar. 'I was about to say something like "He is all yours" or something, but you seem to be already taken'

'Wha-?'

'Your whole aura says, "Taken"' she said, poiting wiggling her fingers at the empty space around me.

'What are you talking about, ladies?' asked a male voice behind us, and sat beside me, Neil. He was wearing the same clothes below an "armour" that consisted of lots of chains covering his t-shirt and that was it. He had a bag in his right hand.

'About you' answered Glitch

'Oh, good or bad things?' he smiled, looking at the pink and yellow eyed girl.

'Nah, neutral' he nodded.

'How are you, Glitch?' he said, extending his free hand.

The brunette took his hand and shook it in front of me. 'Smily, you?'

He chuckled, 'Good. Erza?' they separated their hands a second later.

'Fine, thank you' I took another bite to my apple and smiled. 'Where were you?' I asked, I haven't seen him after everyone fell asleep.

'Just walking around, begging for extra apples' he said, opening his bag and showing more than twenty red and green apples.

Glitch laughed and said, 'Can I take one?' picking a red one without his consent.

'Why did you gave me one if you still were hungry?' I said, feeling guilty. The apple she had gave me didn't exist anymore. And the other red one I've had didn't for what felt seconds ago.

'I don't like green apples, red are sweeter' she shrugged, and took a huge bite of it before Neil could stop her. 'What, I coul-dn't?' she asked, her mouth full, after she swallowed, she laughed.

'No, no, I don't mind. Erza? Want one?' I nodded and took a red one, too. 'So, Erza, if there was a fight between Glitch and me, who do you think would win?' he asked, pointing at her and at himself.

'Don't ask the obvious' she said, and mouthed at me, _Me! Duh._

'Let her guess, Glitch' she pointed at herself and mouthed _Come on, it's obvious!_

'Ehm, Glitch?' she nodded happily and he nodded slowly.

'Once a soldier told us to fight, just wondering who was the stronger, and-'

'I kicked his ass!' she laughed loudly, throwing a fist at the air. She seemed to be another person from the girl a few hours ago, maybe because she wasn't telling her stories. The person she was right now remembered me of someone I met while walking with Jellal.

'Yeah, I guess you did' he shrugged.

'You do have things in common' I told Glitch in a low voice, who was taking another bite of the red apple. 'And you did talk more than once'

'Yeah, we have and did. Why?' she whispered back.

'You told me you haven't and didn't'

'I lied' she shrugged. 'You can't trust anyone. Neil and me _are _friends, and we could easily be trying to kill you, and you will be easily killed after lots of torture. We aren't, don't worry, I'm telling the truth, we don't want to kill you' she chuckled. 'I like you, I don't kill people I like, simple science'

'Oh, okay' I nodded.

'Want a demostration of how to kick Neil's butt?' she asked. Moving her hands like she was about to knock someone out.

_'I _don't want a demostration of how to kick Neil's butt' said Neil, shaking his head rapidly.

'No, thank you' I smiled.

...

**(A/N: Put Play to the song, like, right now!)**

We walked again, grabbed all our stuff, some walking, some on horses, but most walked.

'Walking, walking, walking' Neil muttured, being next to me.

'Yes, Neil, that's what we are doing' said Glitch who was next to him.

Suddenly, shouting far away was heard. I turned to that side, but realized it wasn't a side, it was all around us.

A battle cry.

At the distance, people running closer to us. An ambush. 'Prepare yourselves for battle!' shouted the sergeant. Sudden energy came to my body and I took my sword at the second he said that. The position that had been explained in case of an ambush was made, only in a circular way, due to the circuntancies. The archers and the front liners were intercalated in the front row. The knights, who were the ones on horses, stood behind. Some archers were in the center, just in case everyone else died. General, sergeants, and the rest, they were either the second line or behind.

I stood in front, Glitch and her permanent smile, next to me, and Neil, next to an archer with black and white hair. 'Ready for your first battle, Erza?' she smiled, and looked at me, I looked back, and faced the front. There were millions of them, and thousands of us. Most of odds were against us, but die without a fight?

No way.

The soldiers didn't even got close and they were already killing us.

_Just one time, before I go, I'll let you know... _the song appeared in my mind as a storm of arrows fell on us, 'SHIELDS!' everyone pulled their shields up, some not so fast, soldiers went down.

_That all this time, I'll been afraid of let it show... _'ARCHERS!' shouted a female voice I recognized as the one who had introduced me to the army, Juvia Lockster.

_Nobody can save me now at all... Nobody can save me now..._ The arrows flew from in and out of the circular mass of people. 'Remember what I said, alright, Erza? Save nobody but yourself' I shook my head, and she looked at me.

'Not going to let someone die when I can save them' _Stars.. Are only visible in darkness..._

_Fear... Is ever-changing and evolving. _She stared, and shook her head 'Doing that will do anything but kill you.' _And I.. I feel poisoned inside..._

_And I... I feel so alive.._ 'What's the point of fighting if you can't defend your kingdom?'

_Nobody can save me now, king is crowned, it's do or die... _'What's the point of defending a kingdom if it's falling apart?' _'Nobody can save me now, the only sound, It's the battle cry'._

_It's a battle cry.. It's a battle cry... Nobody can save me now, its do or die..._

They got closer, closer. Front liners were nervous, ambushes were new, all this time they had been in a single place, where they knew they could be cured, but now the sacerdotists who don't fight, where in the center in a protected zone. Two lines from the other army ran towards us.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Archers from the other side went back from their lines, and spares were pointed at us. 'SHIELDS!' too late. Not most, but several people were dead for being too slow. They started backing up, leaving the spares broken around us. I took my sword, and heard what I wanted to hear, 'STAND AND FIGHT!'.

_Nobody can save me now, king is crowned, 'till we die... _I did as asked, and stood up and fought. One after the other, cutting and stabbing, I thought it would be harder. _Nobody can save me now, the only sound.. _Most of them were coming, leaving only two rows behind.

_It's the battle cry.._.

Cut.

Stab.

_It's the battle cry.._.

Cut.

Stab.

_It's the battle cry.._.

Cut.

Stab.

_Nobody can save me now..._

Cut.

Cut.

Stab.

Stab.

_It's do or die..._

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

Again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

_Nobody can save me now... The only sound is the battle cry... The battle cry... The battle cry..._

My brain didn't seem to understand what I was doing, neither did my heart. My movements were automotized, almost like I was programmed to do something like this.

_Nobody can save me now... It's do or die..._

Programmed to kill. A murdering machine. _So Just one time, before I go, I'll let you know..._

My eyes widened at the thought of this. I turned around, and saw I was metres and metres ahead from everyone else. I was surrounded by the enemy, and the only thing they seemed to notice was me. But I paralyzed. _That all this time, I've been afraid to let it show..._

A... Murderer? All I could picture was Jellal's face. All he'd done for nothing? Just me... Turning into a murdering machine? 'KEEP GOING!' I heard someone yell. 'WARRIORS DON'T TURN AWAY!' but it wasn't someone of the crowd, it was someone inside my mind.

Warrior. And this is my battle cry.

_Nobody can save me now, no, nobody can save me now..._

_You know the situation, don't you?_

**(A/N: I won't interfere no longer, I'm done with this actitude, Natsu. DONE. Out of five you've narrated, you only said it properly twice. Next time you either say your freaking situation or you are out of this story and Lucy narrates everything, understood?!)**

I stood in front of Lucy, and she was breathing loudly and I didn't know what to do. 'Hey, Lucy, look at me, yes, look at me' I said, my hands on her shoulders. Her breathing calmed down, 'Everything is fine'. She nodded slowly, hearing at my words.

'Everything is fine...' she repeated, and now I nodded. I remember last time, she had been screaming and covering her eyes, but this time she stood still, almost paralyzed. The moment I got closer I swear to Mavis I was going to have a heart attack. She didn't answer to my calling, and looked forward. After some minutes, she was okay. 'What took you so long?' she asked.

I had been late, for an... inconvinience. 'I got lost' I lied.

'In your own town, Natsu, don't lie, you just to-' she said and then abruptly stopped, shook her head.

Thoughts rushed through my mind. '...Did your... vision, have something to do with me?' she was scared, she was scared, I should get away from her, if she has visions because of me, then, then... I wasn't good for her. No, I was bad. I'm a monster for her. I took a step back. 'What did I do?' I asked.

She shook her head, 'I don't want to talk about it, Natsu, please'.

'What did I do, did, did I hurt you?' I asked anyway, not listening to her.

'No, visions can't hurt me' she said, but there was doubt in her tone.

'I _tried _to hurt you, didn't I? What did I say, Lucy?' I asked, something on my chest telling me that me being there wasn't alright. She didn't answer, and I asked again, my voice louder, 'What did I say?!' I got closer and she flinched. My eyes widened and I took more than a few steps back. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'. She was scared, scared of me.

'Natsu, it's okay, stop backing away,' she said, coming closer. I went more steps back. 'Natsu, please'. I shook my head, 'Natsu'.

'I... You.. I don't want you to be scared' I said, going closer to the woods behind me. 'You are scared of me, so I have to leave' I continued, looking down, understanding my own words, and agreeing with them.

'No, no, I'm not scared of you!' she said, when I looked at her, she had teary eyes. 'Please don't leave, don't leave me alone. You are the only one who stops the visions, please' she begged, coming closer, and me not backing away.

'Won't them stop if I'm not close?' I asked, I tried to make it more like a statement, but it sounded like a question anyway.

'No. I had them before I re-met you, Natsu. I used to deal with them alone, I don't want to be alone anymore' she said, reaching me. 'Please'

'Just tell me, what did I say?' I asked, looking at her, and she accepted.

She told me everything, breathing hard now and then, when she finished, she said, 'But those visions aren't real. I was never afraid of Levy until they started! So, please, don't leave'.

It was hard for me to accept it. I tried not to do anything that might scare her or remind her of the vision, that hopefully wouldn't repeat itself. I didn't leave, but we left the town. We went through the woods, and she suddenly asked 'You didn't answer my question, What took you so long?'

_19:45. The sun was still up, and Natsu couldn't be more bored. More than a few hours before he had stopped following Lucy and nothing had actually happened. Until then._

_'I'm sorry, mister?' said a female, young voice. When Natsu turned, a blunette looked at him, his eyes widened and he looked somewhere else. 'You are stepping on my foot' said Wendy, Romeo next to her._

_He tried to get his voice to be graver 'I'm sorry'. It was no use, though._

_'Natsu?' his eyes widened and he shook his head ' ...Natsu!' said Wendy, and he hugged him. _

_'Shh.. Wendy! Sh!' she shut her mouth._

_'I'm sorry!' she whispered. He knew they were there in _that _moment, but they didn't seem affected. 'Why?'_

_'Now that I've found you, I wanted to tell you something. Both of you, but not here' Natsu said, taking them somewhere else. 'Okay, guys. Luce and me are running away' the pinkette said, and Romeo immediately answered._

_'We are going with you' he said and Wendy nodded._

_'No, no you are not. You are not a wanted person, and Lucy and I both are. We want you safe, so you' he said, pointing at Wendy, 'You are staying with our aunt, Polyursica, and you' Natsu pointed at Romeo 'you are going to tell your dad, and beg him not to say a thing, and ask him to explain it to Polyursica, understood?'_

_'For how long?' Wendy asked._

_'For... I think, forever. But it won't be like mom and dad, we _are _going to keep in touch. One way or another.' she nodded._

_'What about Happy?' Romeo asked. I can't believe I hadn't thought of Happy this whole time! I thought. Then remembered._

_'I... I have to find him, he went "fishing" '. Romeo nodded._

_'Why?'_

_'I already told you, Wendy, we have to, we are wanted people and we have to leave or they'll kill us'_

_'Can't you fight back?'_

_'No. Not this time, Romeo. We can't. It's only the two of us against a kingdom' I answered._

_'Not only you two. We are with you'_

_Natsu smiled, 'Right, four against a kingdom. But, Romeo, Wendy, don't think of this as running away, think of it as... As another fight, fight against fate. Fight against the fate the king has to offer us. We are pawns fighting against our king'. They nodded. 'But, this is our fight, you've got to find your own. And fight it yourselves'._

'Met some people...' I half answered.

After that, I've been trying to find my way out before actually leaving, and that's when something _else _happened.

_Walking around, the pinkette was simply looking at some stores, taking a look at some "potions", and looked at one in particular that gave good luck. 'This would be just perfect' he thought and said accidently. _

_'It's a great potion' said a man. Natsu readjusted his hat, just in case. 'Perfect for those who want a new life'. Natsu tried to ignore that last comment and replied,_

_'Well, I think everybody needs a little luck in times like this'. He hoped that he actually didn't know him, because everyone seemed to recognize him by his voice._

_'Are you going to buy it?' the unknown man asked, and Natsu shook his head, not risking in keep talking. 'Sad, you said it yourself, everyone need luck'. He took it, and bought it. 'Sometimes we have to give it to others'. He extended it, and Natsu shook his head. 'Come on,'_

_'Okay' he muttured. He took it, and thanked him, almost whispering. He walked away from that store, and a girl crushed against him. _

_'I'm sorry!' she said, Natsu felt a strange sensation on his head, and realized his hat was gone, and his pi- salmon hair was free. His onyx eyes widened and he looked around, the girl who had crushed against him was gone. 'How did that ev-'_

_'Looking for this, Natsu Dragneel?' said the man from before, holding his hat, and next to him, a giggling face-covered girl. Natsu's eyes widened, and he shook his head, in a poor attempt of lying. The girl suddenly was behind him, grabbing his arms, and the man was saying 'They are giving a big reward for your head, Dragneel. Murdering? Seriously? I didn't expect that from a kiddo like you.' He fought against the anormally strong arms of the girl. 'You know my little girl, Cheria' the girl took whatever was covering her and her familiar face appeared. 'She is fast as the wind' the man smirked._

_'You are friends with my sister!' Natsu said, recognizing the pinkette._

_'Wendy is really nice with me, but I never said we were friends' she shrugged. She was tying his hands, or tried to, because he was moving a lot for her to do it. 'Stop moving!' she complained._

_Of course Natsu wasn't even trying to fight back, because he was too worried thinking about his little sister. _

_'So, Dragneel, why killing someone in such a horrible way?' he said, and looked around, telling with a look that no one should see this to the people around us. 'Got a little mad?' he asked. _

_'You are so dead'_

_'Not more dead than the man you killed' said Cheria, finished tying his hands._

_'Hey, where's blondie?' he said, his face still covered after all this time. 'Don't tell me she's scared of you! Or maybe you killed her too?' he chuckled. Natsu growled silently at his words. 'Seems you didn't, we'll give you a hand with that if you don't come nicely' he threatened, and Natsu stayed silent._

_..._

_Natsu was driven into an alley, where those two decided to "Do what he deserved". In other words, beat him. He didn't fight back, but then a moment, the man said something he couldn't accept._

_'I'm going to have a liittle fun with that blondie girl of yours'_

'And... Had some trouble with other people...' I said, remembering what happened afterwards.

_Natsu stood in front of a beaten up man, and the girl, Cheria, was trying to wake the man up. He hadn't killed him, but the man wasn't reacting. 'Stay away from me and Luce' he said, 'Or...' he didn't say anything else, but Cheria understood. He walked away, his hands no longer tied, and put on his hat. Moving hurted, but he stood up with it. _

'Yeah, that didn't end up well...'

'Seriously? You fought someone? I told you not to cause any commotion!' Luce said, shaking her head while walking forward.

'They started it!' using that phrase with actual honesty.

'They?!' she turned around, looking angry. 'Really?!' she sighed '... It's okay, I guess' she sighed again. 'Where are we going next, you little warrior?'

_*Sigh*... Ambush..._

There was this girl, in the front lines, I think her name was Erza... She was taking the lead, leaving a path of death behind her. Have you ever played chess? You did? Well, she'll be like the queen. The deadliest piece in the game. And suddenly, she shouted really loud, I couldn't make out the words, screaming and battle sounds making it impossible to hear someone else.

I couldn't stay there, watching how she killed and killed, because the enemy wasn't done, and she couldn't fight all alone. 'Alright' I started fighting, moving forward. As I fought, I felt weird without any sudden arrows thrown next to me and hitting the enemy. But I ignored it, and kept on fighting.

I suddenly crushed against a rather short man, who stabbed me in the leg before I killed him without me noticing until I felt blood fall through my thigh. 'Fucking great' I mutured, while another came. I looked behind, and saw that archers also stood and fought, their arrows hitting anyone who came closer than four metres, but as they came closer to the crowd, they were stabbed in the back. I think Juvia was in the centre, so I tried not to worry as I killed saving my companions.

With that fucking dagger on my thigh, I was slow both running and dodging and attacking. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' I mutured, moving forward. Another guy, I killed him stabbing him in the neck. Took out my sword, doing that had been extremly uncomfortable. A teenager ran towards me, her hair was stained in blood, and she carried small knifes in the back of his coat. I nearly didn't manage to dodge one that would kill me. I stroke at her heart, took the sword out, and kept on moving.

Erza was more than a few metres now, I couldn't even see her. A brunnette catched up with me, she was laughing (What the actual fuck was wrong with this girl?), and turned around and looked at me. She winked her yellow eye and killed a man behind her by cutting her head off. _Long time no see! _she mouthed,and turned around, kept on killing. I blinked, and looked at my left to see an arrow stuck on someone's neck. I turned and saw Bianca, she smiled at me, but then that smile left, something on her mind disturbing her. She ran closer to the man she had just hit, and took the arrow out, her gaze imposible for me to see, her hair shadowing it. After doing what she had done, blood was all over her. She took another arrow, and hit someone else.

I heard a sudden, familiar scream, with a horrible sensation in my heart, I turned around. That scream I had heard several times in my temporary room for some days what felt ages ago. I started running back, the dagger on my thigh forgotten and not hurting, people from Fairy Tail attempted to hurt me until they realized I was on their side, their faces confused. I killed whoever was in front of me, running the same way I was. Adrenaline running through my body as I did what was impossible and didn't hurt. All I could think of was the fact that Juvia had screamed, a long, painful scream. Several different scenarios crossed my mind until I arrived to where I was standing some moments ago.

My eyes widened when I saw what was in front of me, not believing it.

'No...'

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Oooooooh... That's a huge cliffhanger, right? Muahahahahahhahahaha! I'm evil and I like it! Time for some tipical questions! Long time since I didn't do that! Okay, let me think... I know! I know! Who was that voice in Erza head? What did she actually shout? Murdering machine? Cheria is a cazarecompensas (Don't know how to say it in English, I'm too lazy to look it up, you do it)? Potions actually work? AND THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE! WHERE IS HAPPY?! Oh, yeah.. Also, not so important, What happened to Juvia? JUST KIDDING, SUPER IMPORTANT, AND THE NAME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT THAT! Wanna guess? *laughs mischeviously* *hiccups* Oops. Sorry *hiccups*, sorry again, the name is *hiccups* The Migh-*hiccups*-ty f-*hiccups*-all. Based in the song by Fall Out Boy! Yay! Alrighty, sorry Gray's POV was so short, but well, it was full of act-*hiccups*-ion. 'Til next chap-*hiccups*-ter minna! *Hiccups*))**


	10. The Mighty Fall

**((A/N: Oh my super mega god, Chapter TEN! Thanks everyone, for following this story this far, *throws candies everywhere*. I love you minna! *Gives magic brownies to everyone*. Thanks! All of you! And sorry (not sorry) for last chapter's cliffhanger! And, this chapter actually had nothing to do with the song, except for the name, *laughs*. Yeah, guys, that's it, CHHHHAAAAAAPTEEEEEEEEEEEER!))**

**Disclaimer: I want you to congratulate me, as I have arrived to chapter ten without once owning Fairy Tail, disclaimy. And thank me for always declaring so. I'm waiting, dis-dis.**

* * *

><p><em>You know where I am, there's no need...<em>

**(A/N: Now you too, Jellal?!)**

_Meanwhile... _**(A/N: Only Jellal, it's underneath the phrase, see?)**

As I stood there, looking around at the cell, I realized I had a huge pain in my chest. Never felt it before, but when I took my shirt off, grabbed a piece of broken mirror and looked at it, I saw several lines creating themselves on it. All of them surrounding my heart, never touching the respected area. 'No, no, no' I said, backing away. 'No, no, it can't be'.

In the amount of broken pieces, I saw my shattered reflection. There were millions, small and big, covering most of my chest in a furious red and deep black. I hadn't done anything, I hadn't touched anybody this whole tim- I screamed in pain as a huge line created itself, were my stomach was. I kept sreaming, fell to the ground, no strenght to keep on standing, as they spread through all my torso, except for where my heart was. Footsteps. They were coming. 'Sir?!' said Thompson, his hands clumpsy with the keys because of presure.

I screamed even louder, some felt burning cold, or freezing hot. Others felt like being cut. Few like needles each point of the line. Most were unexplainable pain.

But there was no blood. No single drop had left my veins. I don't know why did that frustrated me so much, was I that desesperate for death? Even if it was slow and painful?

Suddenly, it stopped. I gasped for some air, and Thompson entered my cell. I looked at my shattered reflection, and that, somehow, those painful marks were beautiful. Spread in several ways, twisting and straight lines, drawing a nonsense and without form drawing. I stood up slowly, and kept on staring at it.

'Sir, we are taking you to the infirmary' he said, speaking in we when it was only himself.

'Thompson, you can't do that. Prisoners don't go to the infirmary' I said, touching some lines, that weren't like the one on my face, this were deeper. I thought of my curse, every line for every innocent victim. But... This didn't make sense.

'You are right, they don't. But you are a soldier-to-be. So, you get to go' He opened the cell door, and tied my hands. He took me to the infirmary, like he had said, me too deep in thoughts wondering what had happened.

There was nothing wrong with me, but the king decided to visit me while for some reason I rested in the infirmary.

'I heard some weird things today, Jellal' he said, standing while I was laying down. I sat up, looking at him as I answered.

'I went through weird things today, James'

'Seems your curse is moving to its next stage...' he said, looking at the white room around us.

'So you know how it works'

'Books say lots of things, blessings, curses, and those stupid things'

'Mmhm..' I nodded.

He walked around the room while talking. 'Well, a book said, if my memory doesn't fail me, "People which this curse has been aplied to, will be marked for the rest of their lifes, each line for each innocent victim he or she kills, no matter how.' I nodded, knowing this part already 'If this person ever falls in love, the curse will apply to this person too, only if the not originally cursed person kills, the mark goes to the cursed one" or something like that' he shrugged, and stood in front of me. Watching me react, which I didn't, unless only outside. 'Our queen must be great at fighting,' he said, pointing at my chest. 'You've trained her well, Jellal. A Mighty murderer' he laughed, leaving the room.

In my mind, I was breathing uncontrolably, my heart racing at top speed, shouting _No! No! NO! Not her... Not her..._

_Two kids were walking next to the other, one as pure as she had been borned, and the other as poisoned as the deathiliest plant on earthland. 'Hey, Jellal' she suddenly said, walking through the last town before being trapped in the castle. _

_'Hm?' he answered back, looking at the young Erza._

_'This people look at us even more than before' she said, looking around her. Indeed, people were staring at the poor looking couple of kids. _

_'There isn't anything we can do about that, Erza' he replied to her statement. _There's nothing we can do about anything _he thought depressively._

_'We can always do something!' she exclaimed, and looked at the blue haired boy, who's mysterious mark had increased for four lines by then. She regularly wondered what was it, but she never said a thing. He knew, in her curious eyes he could read it. 'We can hide, or we can ask things, or even maybe find friends!' she said happily. He smiled, and nodded._

_'If you say so'_

She had been able to lift my hopes up, even when I was in my darkest moments. And her... was doing what I had done all my life, expecting her to remain the same way she had at that young age, that age when I had been dying inside, and she kept me fighting.

_'Erza?' he called one moment, searching for the girl in his surroundings, an dark alley in which they had slept in. Worry struck his chest as he didnt' saw her. 'Erza?!' he stood up, a small hint of dizziness after standing up so quickly. 'Where are you?!' he asked loudly. He searched again, just in case, but nothing. He walked away from the alley, and he didn't see any clue of the red haired. _

_Until he heard her voice, she was laughing._

_When he turned around, he saw her, next to a pinkette and a raven haired, all of them laughing. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he walked backwards, farther from them. Such a happy aura around them made him feel strange, used to dark things, he knew he wasn't supposed to be there. He walked slowly backwards and turned away. Later he would come back, but, right now he needed to clear his head._

_When he came back, there was another red line on his face. _

_'Jellal?' said the girl, it was midnight, and she stood up coming closer, 'Where were you?! I was sick worried!' He closed his eyes, intending to sit down next to where she was before him coming into her view, her stopping him midway. 'Where. Were. You?' she said seriously, a hand on his chest. He was extremely exhausted, and moving was hard enough, so he kind of leaned on Erza when she did so._

_'I... don't want to talk about it, Erza.' He tried to clean his hands, even if they didn't have any stain on them. It was pure reflect. She looked at him, and when she did, he could almost see her bloodied eye. He closed his eyes tight and opened to see the vision gone. _

_'Jellal...'_

_'Alright. I saw you, earlier today. With those two guys, and I don't know, I just left, you know I'm... different. I tried to clear my mind, and then, I just, you know, walked for a while' the young Erza stared at him, trying to see through his lies, thing she was never able to do._

_'They were nice, Jellal. You should ha-' she interrumpted herself. 'You've got another line' she said, staring at his cheekbone, where the most recent mark was. 'Are you okay?'_

_'Yes, Erza. I'm fine'_

She always cared about me, and all I cared about was her, but... I failed...

_Walking in that same town, she continued, '-Talking about that, Jellal, we should start finding jobs or something, begging and stealing isn't right' he nodded, and promised it be that way. _

She tried for the right way, always, trying to make me a better person, succeding pretty much.

But now, now I was failing in making her stay as a good person, the scars of the previous pain on my chest showing me what I've done. The mighty fall into the world of sins, too don't they?

_In the woods, walking..._

I walked, a huge rucksack on my back, not so huge as Natsu's, but huge anyway. I looked at my left, tree, looked at my right, Natsu, behind him, tree.

'Luceeee... I'm boooooreeeed' he whined. We were kilometres away from Magnolia now, so he decided he could be loud now.

'Sh! You'll wake Happy up' I said, like he was a baby. But, he actually was a cat, one he'd had for some time now, but was always full with energy, and I didn't stand when he decided to play with my hair.

'Luuuucee...' he whispered. I sighed.

'What?' I whispered back.

'I'm boooreeed' I sighed again.

'What do you want me to do about that?'

'I don't know, play with me!' he said, offering an idea, I shook my head, thowing that idea as far as I could. 'Ehmm... Go fishing with me!' I shook my head again. 'Tell me a story?' I smiled, looked at him, and nodded. 'YES!' he said loudly. I widened my eyes and hit him in the head.

'SHHH!'

'That hurted, Lushi...' he pouted, looking at me like a small child. I sighed, for what felt the hundreth time that day.

'Stay silent or there's no story!' he nodded under my threat. 'Okay, let me think..' I said, making a story at the moment.

_'One day, a girl was standing in front of a boy, her best friend. Her brown curled hair fall up to her shoulders and she was looking down. She was dressing a red t-shirt and some regular jeans. She straightened her t-shirt over and over again, and played with her fingers all the time. Her blue eyes were tightly closed as she tried to speak._

_''I-I wanted you to know' she said 'No, I'll start over' he smiled to himself, seeing how nervous she was. 'Maybe it will sound really sudden, and I bet you would never guess it by the way I act, but, even if you can't say the same about me, I really, really like you. For a long time, and I wanted to tell you, not expecting nothing from you, because, I don't expect us to be in a relationship, you know, because, maybe you don't like me. And... well, that' she sighs again. And looks up at Wyatt, waiting for an answer he couldn't give. He loves her, but he can't say a word._

_''Did I do good, Wyatt?' she says, picking him up from her shelf. 'You think Joshua will like me back?' How couldn't he, is the real question, thought Wyatt. 'Thank you for listening all this, must've been really boring, huh?' she says hugging Wyatt. She sits on her bed and puts him by her side. _

_'Why would an old toy like me fell in love with her, if it wasn't for pure punishment? What have I done to deserve such torture? thought poor Wyatt, his bottoned eyes looking at the most beautiful girl he has ever met._

...

'Ever thought of it ending like this?' Natsu asked, looking at me as we made a small camp. He meant our lifes, when we were kids, we talked about the future with such great expectations, but now, it was easy to say those dreams didn't come true.

'No, I thought I would die _there_, so...' I shrugged, and smiled at him. 'But I'm glad it did'

'Both of us being wanted, one for murder and the other for escaping the army?' he asked, sarcastically. He was helping me now with my own tent. When we finished with it, he started a fire with the branches we had found several minutes ago.

'You know what I mean. But if you say it that way, I actually prefer this rather than being there... alone' I began to space out.

'Yeah, have you been into the candy shop in Clover Town?' he randomly changed the subject, I smiled, and shook my head.

'No, what's with it?'

'I went with Igneel, remember him?' I nodded, 'Well, he took me there one day, and it's absolutely awesome, in there there are all the candies in earthland, for sure! It's huge! And there is one zone only for chocolate, right?' he said excitedly, as he began explaining how it worked.

...

'I think it's time to go to sleep, Natsu' I said, suddenly, some hours later, turning the fire out, just in case. He ow-ed, but did as I said. An idea came into my mind.

'Night, Luce' I couldn't quite believe what I was going to ask.

'Ehm... Natsu?'

'Yeah?' he said in middle of the dark. By the distance of his voice, he was walking inside his own tent, across the fire, in front of mine.

'Can... Can you sleep in the same tent as I?' I asked, looking at the dying fire.

'Wha-'

I started talking really fast for some reason, nervously, 'You know! Because when I have nightmares I scream and all, and someone could listen to me, and we don't want that, do we? So, I was just asking, so you could wake me up quickly, and, it's pretty cold, you know, we have pretty shitty sleeping bags, so, I don't know...' he didn't say anything for a while, 'It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry, don't mind me, Good night' I said, walking in quickly, when I heard a 'Hey!'.

I looked at Natsu, who was walking in behind me. 'It wasn't a stupid idea, Luce.'

'Seriously, you don't have to do anything you don't want to'.

'I didn't say I didn't want to' he said, kneeling in front of me, who was sitting. 'Actually, I had a similar idea, but didn't want you to, I don't know, freak out?' I chuckled, and he lied next to me. 'Night, Luce'

'Night, Natsu'

After some minutes, his breathing became much more relaxed, and he fell asleep.

I felt his arm hug me like a teddy bear suddenly while my eyes were still open, he pulled me closer, mumbling something I couldn't understand. He was so... warm. I had a small hint of pink on my cheeks, and I couldn't sleep.

Then, I heard a voice, it was a deep penetrating voice, I felt like the world shook a little, but somehow also knew it was all in my mind, and again, I didn't understand what it had said. Filled with curiousity, I wanted to ask for it to repeat itself. Of course it didn't, and I fell asleep, suddenly calmed. **(A/N: Also something that happened to me, but I ain't crazy! It happened to my friend, and she understood it, it said "Go to sleep" because she was awake at five in the morning, she looked around her, and there was no one except her little six year old sleeping sister! Creepy, right? ...Aaaand, for the first time! Lucy's POV is shooort! But well, don't you want to know what happened to Juvia anyway?)**

_Blood, so much... Blood..._

Juvia was on the floor, sitting where she used to give her back at, beside her was Gajeel-kun, there was... so much blood. 'G-Gajeel-kun' I said, tears on my eyes. The enemy's amount of people wasn't as much as before. There was actually a chance for Fairy tail to survive.

He had a sword on incrusted on his chest, in front of him, there was a the sword's owner, with Juvia's last arrow on his head. 'N-No...' Juvia said, and felt someone behind me. I turned around, and Gray-sama was standing there, his eyes widened, Juvia looked down at herself and saw she was covered in blood, like Gray-sama was now and most of the time. More tears created themselves on my eyes, and I said, 'G-Gajeel-kun, Gr-Gray-sama, he... He saved J-Juvia!'

'Hey... Juvia,' Juvia turned quickly to him, saying his probable last words, no sacerdotist to be seen. 'At least I..' he breathed out, showing Juvia a flinch on his face. 'I had to save one person I cared about... At least' he said and repeated, 'one person...' Juvia knew he meant Levy-san, the not so long ago lost girl of his.

'Gajeel-kun did. But Juvia can't let him die!'

'Oh.. come on, Juvia, don't... you see I'm tired?' he coughed some blood, 'It would.. be nice to rest a bit, don't you think?' he smirked, 'Finally have some peace, would b-' he coughed some more of that horrible red liquid, 'be fucking awesome... Juvia, let it be... I kinda miss Levy, you know?' he said, his eyes darting off. 'I'm being.. so cheesy' She smiled and ignored that phrase.

'You.. You were a mighty warrior' I said, talking in first person just for him. 'Ju- I am proud of you' his smirk grew bigger, but he hold with all his strenght the grass underneath him, killing it in a second.

'Me too, Juvia... Keep going' he said, his skin paler than ever before, his blood on Juvia's hands, 'And, if that Gray-sama of yo-' he coughed, 'yours, hurts you, I'm coming from the grave to ki-' he coughed again, 'kick his ass, understood?' I smiled, and nodded. 'Good... Bye, Juvia' he said, his eyes looking heavy, closing slowly and relunctancly.

'Good bye, Gajeel-kun' I said, sighed when his eyes closed completely. The tears I'd been trying to hold back the whole time, finally fell down through my cheeks, I turned at Gray-sama, who still was standing there, he gave me a small sad smile, and came closer, knelt next to me, and hugged me. Thing he never did on his own, but right now, Juvia actually didn't notice it, the pain on her chest was too big for her to think of romance. It just hurt.. Her best friend was gone, forever, she would never see his smirk, nor hear his typical "Gi hi". And it hurt, the thought of him never giving her advise again, and who would she relay now? Now that Gray-sama would also leave me?

_Keep going._

He'd said, and she would listen to him, and cry later, danger was surrounding them, she would cry for her lost, later on. 'Gray-sama, w-we have to keep going' I stuttered, Juvia's eyes red and puffy, but when he nodded and stood up, she also did.

'Are you alright?' he asked once more, looking at Juvia. I nodded silently. He then stayed silent, and turned around, glanced at me once more, and went back to the battle, never dissapearing from my sight.

As the minutes went by, you could see how there were more corpses than soldiers, and how most corpses belonged to the enemy. After trying for the hundreth time to grab an arrow as reflect, I grabbed another throwing knife as Juvia saw how someone tried to kill Gray from behind, coward. It got stucked on the left side of his head. I ran closer and took it off, Gray nearly noticing it.

Juvia felt a burning fury in her chest, she felt bloodthirsty. It was so not her, and she knew it was wrong, she knew she would regret it, but now, everytime she saw how her throwing knifes got stucked in someone's skull, it felt good. Not even in her dark days did she ever felt like this. The sorrow didn't touch her emotions no another moment during the remaining battle. No one seemed to think of withdrawal, not that Juvia cared in that moment.

She cared about nothing expect Gray-sama that moment.

Nothing, and nothing at all.

She threw knife, didn't saw where did it land, she then took her sword and finished the job. She felt something warm on her cheek, and realized she was crying. She was going back to the dark days, she also realized, not caring about anything. 'Juvia!' said Gray-sama's voice, I turned towards it, and saw someone running towards me, I put my sword back, took with impossible speed my knife and throw it at the young man, it hit him in the throat. I went towards him and grabbed it back. I cut it completely, and then stroke at his heart, confirming his death.

Feelings seemed to come back at Juvia, and she decided something. It was her last battle with Gray-sama, they would fight it together. She went (ran) towards him, a put her back against his. 'What are you doing?!' he said loudly, like she couldn't hear him.

'Fighting next to Gray-sama! Well, actually behind, Gray-sama knows what Juvia means!' she answered, taking two more throwing knifes she had on her knee-long boots. He didn't answer, but by the way his muscles moved, she knew he had nodded.

For the rest of the battle, that felt hours, but Juvia wouldn't be able to confirm it, they fought this way, Gray-sama moving forward, and Juvia going backwards. Both of them protecting the other.

...

Incredibly, both of us survived, as half of the army. We won, somehow. But, I'm not telling what happened those moments of glory, no, Juvia won't. They kept going, walking forward, to the next stop.

This stop is a fancy fortress that does _not_ belong to the kingdom we are "defending".

Some soldiers of the army went up there, murdered people and then conquered the fortress, _our new _fortress.

After some days, the train arrived, it was a simple ancient train, in those old railways, and this was the last stop.

Gray-sama came that day to the girl section, actually waited outside and someone called for me. When Juvia went, her heart felt awkward, not knowing how to feel.

They walked in silence to the "train station". When they arrived there, people or new soldiers, as you desire to call them, came out. Gray-sama stood in front of me, minutes before the train left. A girl walked alone inside the train, looking at her hands, and dissapeared inside the train. 'So...' said Gray-sama.

I managed a smile, and remembered my habit. 'I love you, Gray-sama' his eyes widened, like they had the first time Juvia was able to say those words. He then smiled, and put his arms around me. He hugged me with such strenght Juvia couldn't breathe. 'G-Gray-sama' Juvia managed to say. He didn't say anything and just loosened it, making Juvia able to breathe. She hugged him back, not wanting to let go. He sighed, like preparing himself for something.

'I...' he pulled back and looked at Juvia in the eye. 'Juvia, I-' he sighed again, nodded at himself and said 'I love you too'.

Juvia's smile was as big as it could be, her heart going at full speed, filled with happiness she hugged him back. And then, that warm liquid called tears fell through her cheeks again that week. Only this time it was for a complete different reason, she was happy.

She was crying her first happy tears.

She felt like she could scream and jump and do whatever she wanted to do, oh, her heart, it was just so, so, she didn't know, Juvia was just **(A/N: Fangirling would be the word, darling)** so Mavis damn happy! 'Oh my, oh my, Gray-sama just said, he just said, Oh my Mavis, Oh my Mavis!' she said, hugging him, not realizing how actually flustered he was. 'Juvia is so happy!'

'Juvia...' he said, and signaled the train with his head. Juvia broke the hug slowly.

Oh... right.

'Yes. Gray-sama has to go...' Juvia said, hardly pronouncing the words 'But he has to promise Juvia he'll come back to her! In Magnolia! Promise?' she asked childly.

He chuckled, and nodded, 'I promise, Juvia'

'Gray-sama can't break his promise, he'll break Juvia's heart if not, so Gajeel-kun will come back for Gray-sama!' I threated. He walked backwards, and stood inside the train.

'Understood'

I waved my hand goodbye, and more tears went down my cheeks, not sure if they were from happiness or sorrow, anymore, as she felt both while the train left. But she smiled, just for him.

Gray-sama loved Juvia... He had fell in love with her, like she had two years ago.

She stood there, watching the train leave, and turned at the new soldiers, most listening at Corporal Strauss, and some looking at Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: That was nice, wasn't it? Some not one sided love is nice once and then, even if fictional... My romantic life sucks, guys. Haha, no matter, I'm able to smile in front of him and everyone else, and not faking it! Awesome right?! Poor Jellal, lines all over his chest, and she's just entered the army! Some actual and not covered in thousand other topics NaLu and Gruvia for everyone :) I love you too, those four words lighten everybody's day. Alrighty minna! Summaries are too long, and you have just read it, there's no actual need, right? Next chapter time skip, understood? Hiro Mashima style, no, that's way too much, just six months or so. Bye minna! Love ya! R.E.V.I.E.W. (Red Elephants Vote Intelligently Every Writing) Nah, just normal regular Review, I'll be happy!))**


End file.
